Path of Destiny: Part Three: Troubled Waters
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: Things have quieted down in Nerima and it looks like peace will reign. But this is what experts call 'The calm before the storm'. What curveballs will come Ranma and Akane's way as the wedding day gets closer. RaAk and others. Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Making a Point

**Path of Destiny: Part Three: Troubled Waters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 (Like I could be so lucky). The character's names and likeness along with locations are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am only borrowing the characters and plan on giving them back when I'm done. All other characters and places that don't appear in the acutal series (Anime and/or Manga) are of my own creation and are my property. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One: Making A Point**

They knew it wouldn't last. The chaos that has been a normal part of their lives since Ranma showed up two years ago was bound to resurface. What they didn't know was the size, shape and form the chaos would be in. Whether it was monsters, demons, spirits or wandering martial artists, neither of the teens knew what the insanity would be or when it would eventually appear.

Compared to the last two years, the last few weeks since their little trip to another dimension, things have been relatively quiet. Ranma and Akane had hoped the calm that had fallen over the area would remain for a few more weeks so the couple could get married without anything disturbing the peace leading up to and including the wedding.

Sure enough, the serenity was broken a few days after the couple's separate visits to the mall. Ranma had decided to take a stroll through the park alone one day after school had finished. While taking his leisurely walk, the boy noticed a large group of girls chasing after a miniature figure of a man with an overstuffed bag flung over his back. Instantly the teen knew who it was.

'I was wondering when the old goat would be back,' thought the teenager, sighing to himself, 'Might as well stop him.'

"Heh heh, come on ladies. You'll never catch me if you don't hurry up," said Happosai, laughing out loud.

"Get back here, you prune!"; "Give us back our panties, pervert!" and other various shouts could be heard from the angry mob.

"Never!" yelled the old man, getting away.

He continued to run until an unseen force landed on top of his head, pushing him into the dirt.

"Hey, old geezer," the boy greeted him, hopping off his head.

"Oh, it's you, Ranma. Come to help your master?" asked the old coot, standing up and brushing himself off while the angry mob of girls got closer.

"No," said the boy, quickly grabbing the sack of underwear from Happosai's grip.

"Then why are you here?" wondered the pervert, raising an eyebrow.

"To do this," replied Ranma, tossing the over-sized bag to the approaching gang of females.

Happosai's eyes widened with shock as the girls began to rummage through the sack. He went to stop them, but was stopped himself by the boy using his foot to push him into the dirt again, leaving him helpless. All the old goat could do was watch in horror as the contents inside his bag were returned to their rightful owners. As the mob of girls started to walk away, arms loaded with their intimate clothing, the very old martial artist began to cry, seeing his sack lay there empty.

"My...precious...beauties..." he sobbed, laying on the ground in disbelief.

Coming to his senses, Happosai squirmed his way out from under Ranma's foot.

"How could you do that? It took me all day to get that haul," complained the old man, getting angry.

"Cry me a river why don'tcha. Don't you have enough of those things already?" asked the youth, sounding disgusted with the lecher.

"I'm a collector and one can never have enough of the thing they love," answered the old goat with a matter of fact tone. Happosai's aura flared as he continued, "And for what you have done, you have incurred your master's wrath."

"Give me a break," said Ranma, rolling his eyes, "Your 'wrath'? What's it going to be this time? Graffiti all over the house? Tacks in my shoes? Endless takeout? Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"Oh, it's much worse this time, my boy," the old man pointed out, "You're going to see firsthand what it is I've learned these last two months I've been away."

"Bring it on," insisted the boy, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said the freaky old man, moving in a blur.

Ranma crossed his arms over his face to protect himself in case Happosai went to hit him there, but the blow never came.

The old man instead began to poke and prod the teenager all over his body while saying, "Why'd you do it?" with each poke.

Gritting his teeth, the boy was getting angry with the old pervert. Instead of dropping both of his arms, Ranma cocked back his one fist and aimed a Straight Right Punch at the old man when he was standing in front of him.

The boy shouts, "_This_ is what you learned in two months? How to be even _more_ annoying?"

But in a flash, the old goat was gone and the attack missed. The next moment passes and the boy finds the old coot sitting on top of his head, smoking a corn-cob pipe.

"That should be enough punishment for one day," said Happosai, blowing out a flume of smoke. He then leaped off the teen's head and bounded out of the park and out of sight.

"Okay," replied the boy with one raised eyebrow, "_That_ was weird."

Ranma patted himself down to assess the damage. It appeared to him that the old geezer had done nothing except be annoying. Not ready to dismiss his encounter with the lecher as just unusual, the boy was convinced the old man had done something to him, but what that was he wasn't sure of. Scouring his memory bank, Ranma tried to remember every trick Happosai has pulled, in hopes one of his memories might lead him to an answer. Thinking for a moment that the old goat might have done another moxibustion on him, the teen walked over to one of the park's stone statues and lifted it with ease. With each passing moment after putting the statue down, the teenager was no closer in discovering the right answer than when he began. He continued to think as he walked back to the Tendo home. All through dinner his mind and attention was divided. He ate slowly, barely putting food in his mouth. He didn't even acknowledge his father stealing food from his plate. Akane noticed Ranma's inability to focus and thought it might be because of her cooking.

For the past four weeks, the girl has been allowed to cook one night a week. She never told her family which night she cooked so they wouldn't be hesitant to eat what was served. Only after they started eating did she tell them. She worked away the evening in the kitchen under the watchful eyes of her older sister Kasumi. She'd gently correct any mistake her younger sibling would make and those mistakes became less and less with each passing week. Now Akane rarely adds the wrong ingredient to her meals and she tastes what she makes before serving it to her family. By her family's reaction to the meal she knows she is getting better, but she also knows she has a long way to go to match Kasumi's culinary skills.

"That was your best yet," said Soun, placing his chopsticks on his empty plate.

"I agree, an exquisite meal," added Genma, who had ate not only his food but half of his son's as well.

Akane smiled at them to say thank you.

"Wouldn't you say so, boy?" asked the boy's father, turning his attention to his offspring, nudging him in the arm.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was great," replied Ranma in an inattentive tone.

He slowly stood up and headed in the direction of the dojo without looking at anybody or saying another word. Everyone watched him as he left.

"Maybe you should see if anything is wrong with him, Akane," insisted Kasumi, clearing the table, "I'll take care of the dishes, you go check up on Ranma."

The younger of the two girls thanked her older sister and followed the boy outside. She slid the door of the dojo open a crack and looked in to find him sitting in the middle of the room, cross-legged and eyes closed, apparently in a mediative state. She entered and shut the door behind her without making a sound. She made her way over to him trying to make the smallest amount of noise she could. She was a few feet away when she stepped and the floorboard creaked under her foot. The boy's eyes shot open and he turned to find his fiancee standing behind him with her hands behind her back.

"If you wanted to be alone I could leave," she said, staring at the floor.

"That's okay," he told her, turning back around.

Sitting down next to him with her knees against her chest, Akane asked, " Are you okay? At dinner it looked as though something was bothering you. Anything I can help you with?"

"I'm fine," lied the boy, looking away, "I just had something on my mind that's all."

"Oh. For a moment there, I thought it might have been my cooking, you barely ate anything," responded the girl, trying to look him in the eyes.

"The food was great, that wasn't what was bothering me. I was thinking about something that happened earlier," replied Ranma, turning his gaze towards her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said the boy, looking down at the ground.

"Oh," answered Akane, also turning her eyes to the ground.

She didn't want to upset him so she decided against pressing the issue. There was an awkward silence between them, so to pass the time the girl's eyes began to wander around the dojo, looking at the walls, the ceiling, the closets packed with training equipment and finally at the front door. By this time the silence was getting to be annoying.

Suddenly Ranma blurts out, "While I was taking my walk through the park I saw a large group of girls chasing after someone. It turned out to be the old goat on one of his panty raids."

He had gotten Akane's attention by the end of the first sentence.

He continued, talking at a fast pace at first, but slowing down towards the end, "I stopped him and threw his sack back to the girls. He wanted to stop them, but I held him down as they searched for their things. He began to cry when they left and he saw his bag was empty. For what I did, he said I incurred his wrath. I mocked him for what he called his wrath in the past, but he told me this time was different. He came at me in a blur. I thought he was gonna hit me, but he began to poke and prod my entire body. After a minute I tried to punch him, but I missed. When he stopped he said that was enough punishment for one day and then he ran away. That's what I was thinking about during dinner, I thought he might have done something to me and I was trying to figure out what it was."

"Considering who it was, I wouldn't blame you for thinking that way," agreed the girl. She asked, "Did you find out what it was he had done?"

"Oddly enough, no," replied the boy, sounding surprised, "I guess he was just being a pain in the butt."

"That's good," she said, wrapping her arms around her bent legs. A few more seconds of silence pass before Akane asked a new question, "So what are you going to do now?"

"I thought I might stay here in the dojo a few hours before going to bed," answered Ranma, "Want to join me?"

"I can't. I spent so much time in the kitchen today that I wasn't able to do my homework," she told him, sounding sorry.

"That's okay," replied the boy, his eyes shifting towards the ground again looking as though he was hurt for not having a training partner.

Akane got on her knees, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before standing up. She smiled at him when she reached the doorway.

"Good night," she said.

He smiled back, "Night."

----------------

Keeping his motions steady and fluid, Ranma was going through the movements of his twenty minute kata for the second time. Drowning out all other thoughts in his head, the boy tries to forget the incident in the park. Nearing the end of his workout, the anger that was directly caused by the dirty old pervert was about gone. Before completing his kata, an image of Happosai flashed in Ranma's head. The flare-up of rage brought about from the sight of the image caused the teen to throw a forceful punch instead of a slow and smooth one.

'Ahh!' thought the frustrated boy, throwing his hands into the air, 'No matter what I do, I can't keep his ugly face out of my mind!'

Normally when Ranma performs his kata it has a calming effect over him, but even after going through it twice, the anger remained. Wiping the small amount of sweat from his brow with his bare arm, the boy walked over to the closets full of training equipment.

Sliding the doors open, he wondered to himself, 'What would Akane do to relieve her anger?'

The answer came almost immediately. Inside one of the closets were some broken pieces of equipment while other pieces were worn out from repeated use.

'Of course, she breaks things,' thought the teen, answering his own question.

Stacked neatly in the other closet was a pile of concrete slabs standing about waist height. He grabbed three of the bricks and set them up for breaking.

'I guess I can try it her way," he said to himself, standing over the concrete blocks.

Raising his fist, Ranma tried a few practice punches, bringing his fist down and placing it lightly on the bricks then pulling it back up. Hesitating for a moment, the boy imagined the top slab of concrete was Happosai's head before throwing the breaking punch.

"Yaah!" he yelled, seconds before he made contact.

---------------

Akane was almost finished with the English homework Miss Hinako had assigned her class, when a shout lasting four seconds rang out through the house: "Aaahhh!"

'That sounded like Ranma,' she thought, quickly getting out of her chair.

She was met at the top of the stairs by her sister Nabiki, who also had a look of fear on her face.

"You heard it too?" asked Akane.

"I think the whole neighborhood hear it," replied the older of the two as they both raced down the stairs.

Akane ran inside the dojo expecting to find one of Ranma's former suitors or rivals having a battle with him. Instead she found her father standing over the boy, who was curled up in the fetal position, with her older sister Kasumi kneeling at his side. The youngest girl hurried over to her boyfriend and knelt beside him as well.

"Ranma, what happened?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It hurts," he told her, looking up at her. She noticed he was holding onto his wrist and that his hand was curled into an open fist.

She looked over and saw a pile of rubble that used to be three solid concrete blocks.

"Kasumi call Dr. Tofu and tell him he is about to have a visitor," said Soun in a semi-forceful tone.

"Yes, daddy," answered his oldest daughter, standing up and leaving the room.

"I don't get it," said Nabiki, peering from behind her father, "Why is Ranma on the floor?"

Akane helped him up before he answered her. The boy whimpered in pain as he reached a sitting position.

In a weak and shaky voice, he responded, "I wanted to relieve some anger, so I set some bricks up for breaking like Akane used to do. I punched the pile as hard as I could, but when I did a very painful feeling shot up and down my arm. I'm not sure, but I think I broke my hand."

----------------

Dr. Tofu was about to close shop when he received a phone call. Hearing Kasumi's voice on the other end filled his heart with happiness. He loved listening to the sound of her sweet voice. The happy feeling drained away and concern took it's place as her worried tone told him something bad happened.

"Alright, bring him over," said the doctor, after Kasumi finished telling him what was going on.

As he hung up the phone, a part of him had been wondering when he might see the boy again. It has been a few weeks since he last saw the teen or Akane for that matter. He opened the door to his office and allowed Ranma to enter, followed closely by Akane who had accompanied him to Dr. Tofu's place. He then had them sit in adjoining chairs while he sat opposite of them.

"Kasumi told me you were in pain, where does it hurt?" asked the doctor as he was sitting.

Then he noticed Ranma was holding his wrist. "Never mind, "said Dr. Tofu, "Let me see your hand."

He took each finger, curled them forward and then straightened them, asking each time if they hurt. The boy replied "no" everytime. The doctor then took hold of the teen's wrist and rotated it again asking if it hurt. Once more Ranma said no.

With a confused look, Dr. Tofu asked, "What did you do that made it feel like you broke your hand?"

"I was trying to release some anger by breaking a few concrete blocks. When I punched them a very sharp pain shot up and down my arm," answered the boy.

"The good news is your hand isn't broken," said the doctor.

Both teens let out a sigh of relief.

"But I'm wondering as to why it hurt in the first place but isn't hurting you now. Did anything happen to you today that might be relevant?" asked Dr. Tofu.

Ranma told him about his confrontation with Happosai.

"He poked and prodded your entire body?" wondered the doctor.

"Yes,"replied the boy.

Taking off his glasses and closing his eyes, Dr. Tofu placed an index finger on his forehead before responding, "This sounds like shiatsu to me, although I've never heard of one that causes pain before. I have a colleague who specializes in shiatsu studies. I'll call him tomorrow and ask him about this."

"So what is Ranma suppose to do until then?" asked Akane, sounding worried.

"I recommend he refrain from anything that might caused him pain," answered Dr. Tofu, "It's the only logical solution I can come up with for the time being. Come see me after school tomorrow and I should be able to tell you more."

"Okay, I'll try to keep my activities down to a minimum," said Ranma as he and Akane stood to leave.

"Oh, Akane, before you go could I talk to you?" asked the doctor.

"Sure," she replied. "I'll see you outside," she told Ranma.

"Alright," he said back, walking to the door.

--------------

When Akane walked out the door to Dr. Tofu's she was giggling slightly and had a big smile on her face.

"What's with you?" asked Ranma.

"Dr. Tofu wanted me to give Kasumi a message," she answered, wrapping her arm around her fiancee's.

"What's the message?" wondered the boy.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh," she told him, looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, I promise," he replied with an honest look on his face.

"He asked me if I thought Kasumi would want to go on a date with him. I told him she has been waiting for him to ask her out on one. He looked very happy after I said that. Then he asked me to ask Kasumi if she would go on a date with him and to call him with her answer," she explained.

Ranma tried not to laugh, but ended up choking on it instead.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," she said.

"I know, but it's silly. You'd think he'd be able to ask her on his own," responded the boy.

"He's still a little shy around her. I think he might be scared of what her reaction might be to the question," replied the girl, "But at least he's come around to ask her out. Maybe this is a sign things are going to get better between them."

"Yeah," agreed the other teen.

They walked a ways down the street when Akane noticed Ranma's hands were clenched into fists.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to do to Happosai when I see him next," he explained.

"You can't fight him the way you are now," she pointed out, "If one punch to a pile of blocks caused that much pain, just think how much pain you'll be in if you fight him."

"I know. I'll have to wait until I return to normal," said the boy, thinking, 'Just you wait, old geezer, until I'm cured. Then I'll show you a thing or two. Just you wait.'


	2. Confrontations Part One

The following morning the two teenagers got dressed and ready for school. "Remember, no fights today," Akane reminded him as they left the Tendo home.

"Yeah, I know," replied Ranma, rolling his eyes. 'It's not like I go looking for them,' he says to himself.

It was the end of the week and the boy was glad he didn't have to face the other kids in school under his current state for more than one day. Being afflicted with something hasn't been very enjoyable for him in the past. The Full Body Cat Tongue forced Ranma to stay in his female form until he was cured by the Phoenix Pill. The Moxibustion wasn't any better. It drained the boy of his strength and it could only be removed by burning it away. But if he hadn't been under those afflictions he would've never learned two of his strongest attacks: Hiryu Shoten Ha and Kachu Tenshin Amiguriken. The walk to school for the two teens has become a whole lot smoother for them now that Upperclassman Kuno hasn't been around to bother them. Ever since both Akane and his pig-tailed goddess rejected him two weeks ago he hasn't come out and claimed the girls to be his or has challenged Ranma outright since. They both thought the older boy had learned his lesson. They were sadly mistaken.

When they walk around the stone pillar marking the gate to the school they see Kuno standing about twenty feet in front of the double door entrance with a steely look in his eyes, his face rigid and set in a frown. The older teen's bokken was in his hand and he gripped it until it made his knuckles white. Normally there are other students standing around the entrance waiting for the bell to ring, but today the schoolyard was as barren as a wasteland.

Kuno pointed his sword at his enemy and said, "How dare you make a fool out of me, forcing both girls to reject me like that. No more of your games.You will release them from your evil spell before I force you to by the tip of my blade. I will no longer be fooled by your trickery."

"What tricks?" replied Ranma, "Can't you understand they don't like you?"

"You spout nonsense! They love me, I know it!" shouted the upperclassman.

"If you pulled your head out of your ass long enough you'd see otherwise," retorted the boy.

"Will you release them?" asked Kuno in a demanding tone.

"Don't you get it? I have no control over them, I never did!" yelled Ranma, angrily.

"I thought you might say that. Luckily, I came prepared," said Kuno, before shouting, "Come out!"

From inside the school twenty guys appear, all dressed in kendo uniforms, carrying traditional kendo swords. Akane recognized a few of them to be members of the large group of guys she used to fight every morning before Ranma was around.

'It looks like he brought the entire kendo club with him. Kuno must have convinced them that together they could beat Ranma, but I'm not going to let that happen,' thought the girl, her fists clenched so hard they started to hurt.

"Now that you know what you're up against, will you release them?" repeated the older boy.

Ranma was about to answer him, but Akane beat him to it. She stepped in front of the boy and responded, "If you want to get to him you'll have to go through me to do it."

"Naive Akane Tendo, I do not wish to fight you today. My quarrel is with Saotome, not you. So step aside and allow me to free you from his evil clutches," said Kuno, waving her away.

"No," she calmly told him, "If I have to I will defend Ranma with my life. You've seen it once before and I will not hesitate to do it again."

One of the upperclassman's fellow kendoists spoke up, "Kuno, this wasn't part of the deal. You said we'd get a crack at Saotome."

"And you shall, believe me you will," replied the older teenager, turning his attention to his allies.

"Akane, what are you doing?" asked Ranma while Kuno's attention was diverted.

"What does it look like? You can't fight the way you are now, so I'm stepping in for you," answered the girl, handing over her backpack and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hold this for me."

Both Akane and Kuno returned their attention to each other. "Please step aside," demanded the upperclassman.

"I said no and I meant it," responded the girl not moving a muscle.

"Please do as I say," pleaded the older boy, "Can't you see he is using you like a puppet? Forcing you to say and do things against your will? Making you stand in front of a horde of unbeatable opponents while he remains on the sidelines not caring about what happens to you?"

"That's where you're wrong," she tells him, her anger slowly rising, "Ranma does care about me. He isn't forcing me to do or say anything. I'm standing here because I want to. It appears that the only one trying to force me to do something is _you_, Kuno. Ever since _you_ proclaimed to the entire student body that the only way a guy could go out on a date with me was to defeat me in battle, you've been trying to tell me what to do. Who I can and can't date. _You_ forced me to fight every morning just so I could enter the school. _You_ are the one trying to control my life. _You_ deemed yourself to be the only one worthy of dating me. Well, I've got news for you: I'm my own person. I can make my own choices and I don't need anyone telling me what to do, much less an overinflated, insensitive, self-centered, uncaring jackass like you." She took a calming breath and continued, "Now we can do this two ways, Kuno. You can move and let us pass or all of you are going to have to fight me. And believe me, if you choose to fight me, I won't hold back. I swear to leave all of you beaten, battered and bruised by the time I'm done."

Ranma started to back away after Akane finished her threat, hoping the group of guys didn't notice him making himself scarce. A few of the kendoists looked a little scared after she made her statement and lowered their swords.

However Kuno remained unwavering in his stance as a smirk ran across his face. "Surely you don't want to fight us, Akane Tendo. We are the best the kendo club has to offer and we won't be so easily defeated," boasted the upperclassman.

"Why don't you try me? You used to be so eager to fight me before, so what's stopping you now?" she asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Very well. If you insist on being the one who wants to battle, so be it," said Kuno with a regretful look on his face, "However we will not go lightly on you. We will fight with all our strength. And when we win you will stand by me as we then do battle with Saotome."

Akane glanced back and saw Ranma hiding in a nearby tree, doing his best to stay out of her way. Giving him a smile, she then returned her attention to her soon-to-be opponents.

"Men, swords at the ready!" commanded the older boy. At once they listened, grabbing their blades with both hands and raising them off the ground.

The girl got into a battle stance, hands up in position and her legs spread shoulder length apart.

Using his bokken to point forward, he orders his allies to charge. As Akane and the first opponent squared off the others formed a wide circle around them to give them enough room to move. Meanwhile Kuno remained outside the circle and merely watched as the battle ensued. The first guy had his sword on his right shoulder, he skidded to a halt in front of her and slashed sideways right to left. The girl bent low to dodge and countered with a rising punch to her opponent's open gut. He bent over in pain using his sword to hold himself up. Akane saw her next opponent come forward with his blade over his head. She rolled over the back of the guy bent over as the second one brought his kendo stick down, cracking the first guy in the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Sorry, man," apologized the kendoist, before Akane grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled his head down to meet her rising knee.

One of the other kendoists tried to sneak up on her, but she countered by grabbing the back of her current opponent's uniform and rammed his head into the stomach of the guy behind her. She then used a mule-like kick to push those two guys away as two more charged forward.

------------

From his perch Ranma watched as the battle unfolded. He could see the last few weeks of training were paying off. Since her battle with Shampoo, both he and Akane agreed she should wear the leather belt given to her by Prince Tshugo when training to help her body adapt to the skill levels the belt gives her when worn. So every other day for the last three weeks she's trained with the belt on. Their sparring matches would go on for hours as the two battled the time away. One difference was that Ranma; instead of just dodging her attacks like he used to; would fight back. But keeping with the warrior's code wouldn't hit her, stopping his punches and kicks short of making contact to show her where the holes in her defenses were and how to improve before her next real fight. Slowly her body has been getting used to the enhanced speed, strength and knowledge she receives from the belt. And Ranma could see it in her battle with the kendo club. She's faster, her reaction time is quicker and her attacks have certainly gotten stronger, evident by how easily her opponents are getting knocked around.

-----------

As the two guys came closer, Akane fell into a sitting position with her feet sticking out, using her hands to hold herself up and was able to catch them with a foot in each of their stomachs. She then swung both legs around like a gymnast and tripped the two boys up, knocking them onto their backs. As she stood another kendoist came forward, jumping into the air with his sword over his head. Standing still facing him, Akane waited for him to descend. Before he could bring his blade down, she countered with a 360 degree spinning Roundhouse Kick, planting her foot into his unsuspecting gut. She stepped back for a second as he landed on his feet with eyes wide from shock. Then she stepped forward with a rising Uppercut Kick to his chin, sending him flying over the other kendoists.

Three charged towards her, each from a different direction. She stopped them with a kick in one fluid motion. First in the form of a Forward Kick to the one in front, into a Back Kick to the one behind her left shoulder, then she spun her leg around into a Heel Kick to the kendoist at her right shoulder, dropping each of them to the ground. The next opponent snuck his sword under her chin, putting her in a choke-hold. She countered with an elbow to his sternum. When he lowered his sword from her chin, she grabbed his head and used a Snap-mare Take Down; throwing her opponent over her shoulder; and slammed him into the ground.

Someone tried to thrust his kendo sword into her back, but she sidestepped the attack, grabbed the blade and yanked it out of his hands. She turned around threatening him with it, wielding it like a samurai. He had his hands up and was backing away while another kendoist snuck up behind her. Sensing an oncoming attack, she leaned to the side to avoid the downward slash and she then spun around with the sword in her hands extended out and caught him upside the head with it, sending him into the dirt. The unarmed boy stopped backing up and in a bold move while her back was turned he charged forward with a pulled back fist. Akane countered by quickly kneeling down and chopping his feet out from under him, flipping him over her rising back and slamming him face-up on the ground. She then threw his sword onto his chest.

Four of the remaining group came rushing towards her coming from all four sides, each of them had their kendo sticks over their heads. Akane jumped up to avoid the swords as they came down. Then in mid-air she counterattacked with a 360 degree Mid-Air Tornado Spin-Kick, hitting each boy in the side of the head with her foot, knocking them away.

With the body count at 16, the girl waited for the next opponent to step up with her hands at her sides. The four remaining kendoists threw their swords on the ground and put their hands up to signal a surrender.

"What are you doing? She's just one person," shouted Kuno, surprised by how easily she defeated the best of the kendo club, "Pick up your swords and fight!"

"And end up like them? I don't think so," argued one of the remaining four.

"If you think you can do better, then go ahead and show us," agreed one of the other boys.

"Gladly," said the older boy, readying his bokken.

With groaning bodies scattered across the battlefield the upperclassman realized that this isn't the girl he knew way back when he made his proclamation. He could see she has gone thru a transformation and took note of how powerful a force she is. "Prepare yourself, Akane Tendo. Though I went easy on you in the past, but after seeing how easily you defeated my comrades, not anymore. Going at half strength will not accomplish my goals. I will battle to the fullest extent of my abilities and after I win, you will be mine," boasted Kuno.

Before she could respond the older teenager came rushing towards her with his sword dragging alongside his right foot. As he came closer, she expected him to attack her with a skyward slash and was ready for it. When he was right in front of her, she sidestepped to avoid the older boy's attack, but the slash never came. Instead Kuno ran right by her. Only then did she notice the tree in which Ranma was hiding in was right behind her some distance away and that it was what the upperclassman was aiming for.

Akane quickly ran after him, but the older boy got to the tree before she could catch him. Getting to about ten feet from the tree, Kuno leaped into the air, raising his bokken over his head. Ranma readied himself, waiting for the right moment to get away. The girl followed the older teenager into the air, reaching the same height as him. The younger boy jumped away as the upperclassman was ready to bring down his blade. The girl connected with a Springboard Kick to Kuno's back, slamming him into the tree branch he was aiming to cut. The older boy slid off the tree limb and landed in the dirt flat on his back as Akane landed on her feet about twenty feet away from him.

She looked behind her and saw Ranma reach the double door entrance without any hindrance from the four remaining members of the kendo club. They had started helping their fellow club members, ushering them inside the school to the nurse's office. She turned her gaze towards Kuno as he rolled over onto his stomach.

Rising off the ground with his teeth bared and growling slightly, the upperclassman gripped his sword tighter as he said, "How dare you strike someone when their back is to you? Where is the honor in that?"

"What about when you said you'd fight me? Where's the honor of keeping your word?" she asked in an angry tone.

"My goal is to defeat Saotome. You were never apart of that equation. I have no desire to fight you, so I'm not going to," replied the older boy, readying his sword again.

"Then I'll make you fight me," responded Akane, positioning herself for battle.

He charged forward again and this time she waited for him to attack. When he reached her, instead of attacking her he jumped over her head, apparently going after Ranma again. She realized this while he was still in the air, spun around and grabbed both of the older boy's ankles, stopping his forward motion and slamming his face into the dirt.

She released him and said, "Leave him out of it. This is between you and me."

Standing up again, Kuno asks, "Why do you insist on me fighting you?"

"Because I want to make it perfectly clear to you that you can't have me; that I'm not yours to control; that I've never loved you or even liked you for that matter; take your pick, any one of them is the right answer," she explained.

But her words fell on deaf ears. "I know what your true feelings for me are and that what you are saying is only coming from the dark spell Saotome has cast on you," responded the upperclassman in an overconfident tone.

He failed to see her stick her finger in her mouth and make a gagging sound at his little speech.

"And I assure you, someday soon you'll be around my arm, holding me close as you say you love me," he finished.

Slowly Akane's battle aura began to emit from her body, the red glow becoming clearer to the trained eye. Unable to see the flaring aura surrounding her motionless form, Kuno took her stillness as a sign she understood him and he turned to face Ranma; who had stopped at the double-door entrance to watch the older boy and Akane fight.

"Now Saotome, you will get to feel the sting of my blade!" shouted the upperclassman, one hand on his bokken ready to charge at his target.

He manages one step before Akane's hand reached out and grabbed his free hand, preventing him from moving. She used an Over the Shoulder Toss to throw the older teenager into the dirt, thus putting herself between the two boys.

Standing up again Kuno was beginning to get irate with the girl. "Why must you interfere with our destiny? I am trying to rescue you from a horrible fate, I am your savior," said the increasingly angry upperclassman.

Although her tone was calm, it only masked her true feelings at the moment, her aura however was proof positive that her anger was reaching the boiling point. Her red battle aura was good six to eight inches thick and growing brighter with each passing second. "Get it thru your thick skull, we are not destined to be together, we never were and we never will be. I'll prove to you how I feel. Attack me, I'll put all my real feelings into my next attack, if you can get up after I'll go with you and leave Ranma behind, but if you can't then it's not meant to be," she told him.

"As you wish, my dear Akane Tendo, I reluctantly accept your challenge," replied Kuno, readying his sword once more. 'I do not wish to harm her, but unless I remove her as a threat she will continue to hinder my battle with Saotome,' thought the older boy, watching the girl get into her fighting stance. "Here I come!" he shouted, his sword on his shoulder, running full force towards her.

Waiting for his attack, she wasn't sure if he was bluffing again or not. Her answer came quickly when he stopped in front of her and slashed down at a 45 degree angle down to his opposite foot. Akane jumped back to avoid the blade. He attacked again, cutting from the other shoulder down to the opposite foot again and once more the girl jumped back to dodge. With each slash he tried she would continue to jump backwards to avoid being hit, getting ever so closer to the front wall of the school.

"Where's your attack? Maybe you do love me and don't want to hit me?" asked Kuno, continuing his onslaught of slashes.

"You'll know it when you feel it," she told him, backing away from his attacks.

When her back became pressed against the front of the school she realized she ran out of room to dodge. Placing his blade under her chin the upperclassman says, "Looks like I win, my dear. Now to deliver the final blow," and then raises his bokken over his head. As the sword came down, Akane thought quickly and jumped into the air. If she had been a second later in jumping, the wooden blade would've hit her, instead it caught the front of her skirt and sliced a five inch gash in it.

Using the wall to change her trajectory, she flipped over her opponent and twisted her body as she landed behind the older teenager, facing him. She pulled back her fist and launched her solitary attack. She opened her emotions and put all the hate she had for Kuno into that one punch. All the pain he put her through, all those fights she had to face every morning, the countless times he challenged her, him not believing a word she'd say and she placed it into her attack, fueling the aura-enhanced punch with incredible power. "Ryu-Ken!" she shouted with all her might.

'Whoa! There is a _lot_ of power behind that fist,' thought the boy as the punch came closer to impact.

The older boy turned around in time to catch her Dragon Punch on the cheek and jaw, pushing him into the wall. The force of the attack created a crater around the upperclassman. The windows on both sides of the older teen opened and a few students stuck their heads out and looked at Kuno and then at the girl. Going back to the older teen, the students began putting the pieces together.

Breathing heavy, Akane watched as he stood there motionless against the wall for a second, then he fell forward flat on his face. She turned to head for the front doors when a soft groaning noise caught her attention. She looked back and saw Kuno starting to stand. 'No, I put everything I had into that punch,' she thought, holding her breath.

Standing at the doors Ranma thought the same thing. Getting to an upright position, the upperclassman gave the girl a smirk.

Suddenly he gasps as his eyes opened wide with shock and he slowly collapses back down on the ground. And this time he stayed down.

Letting out her held breath, Akane made her way to Ranma's side.

"Nice Dragon Punch," he said, complementing her.

"Thanks," she replied. He handed her backpack and they entered the building.

The school nurse walks past them and heads out the doors. It was days like these she hated her job. So many injuries in so little amount of time. Though its been a few years since the last time she had so many patients at one time, but she remembers it well. Everyday a whole flock of boys would need medical help, all from trying to get a girl to go out with them on a date. "I need a new line of work," she said, sighing as she got down on her knees to help out the unconscious upperclassman.


	3. Confrontations Part Two

For the remainer of the day Fate seemed to be smiling on Ranma. He had been able to avoid anything that might cause him even the slightest amount of pain all day. Even gym class was going his way. The teacher had all the boys spilt into two teams and had the girls do the same. The class activity for the day was basketball. The boys would be allowed to play for twenty minutes then the girls get their chance to play for twenty minutes. At ten minutes intervals the play would stop so teams could substitute players. At the end of the class the boys and girls would have played for forty minutes each. Basketball was a game Ranma could really get into. He'd use his quickness to evade defenders with ease. And the best part was that there was little contact between the players so the teen didn't have to worry about getting hurt.

Akane and her friends sat on the bleachers and watched as the boys played. She cheered for Ranma whenever he made a basket. The first twenty minutes went smoothly with hardly any fouling by either team. Then it was the girl's turn to play. Ranma became excited everytime Akane got the ball, watching her use her speed to weave in between the double team coverage the other team used on her. When it was time for the boys to play again, the opposing team had come up with a new strategy to contain the teenager. Whenever he had the ball the other team would keep three defenders on him to stop him from doing anything at all. But the boy was too fast for them, passing off to an open teammate or taking a shot when it called for one.

It was getting close to the ten minute substitution whistle and Ranma had the ball at the opposite end of the court. And in predictable fashion the opposing team had three guys on him when he crossed the center line. In one quick move he spun around one of them while dribbling the ball between the guy's legs. Getting closer to the basket, the teen only had the remaining two defenders to beat. He jumped into the air for an easy layup, when a player from the opposing team made a bold yet stupid move. As the ball rolled off the boy's fingers, the other guy charged forward taking Ranma's legs out from under him.

Falling over the other boy, the teen landed on the hardwood floor on his back. Akane gasped watching Ranma come down in a somewhat slow motion. When he landed an intense and sharp jolt was sent along his spine as if someone had stuck an axe in his back. Almost immediately he arched his back and screamed out in pain. It hurt him so much that tears began to well up in his eyes. The teacher's whistle blew and a crowd began to form around the boy. He was writhing around on the floor when Akane reached him.

"Ranma, are you okay?" she asked although she could see he wasn't.

She looked up at the boy who had made her fiance fall. He had a sorry look on his face.

"Kensuke, why'd you do it?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got a little too involved with the game," answered the teenager, putting his hand behind his head.

Then another student asked her a question, "Why is Ranma acting like that? It didn't look like he hit the ground that hard."

Akane had no choice but to tell them the incident with the old geezer and Ranma's current affliction as Daisuke and Hiroshi helped the boy over to the bleachers. He wasn't in as much pain as when it happened, but it still hurt and he moaned as he sat down.

Upon hearing what happened, Kensuke felt even worse than before, "I had no idea, I'm really sorry I did that, had I known I would've let him go by."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she told the teen in a matter-of-fact tone, before walking over to her fiance.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked Ranma when she sat down next to him.

"Unh, yeah, but not as much," replied the boy, moaning a bit, holding onto his back.

He glances behind her and sees Kensuke standing there staring at the ground. "I'm sorry. Had I known about your little problem I wouldn't have tackled you. Can you forgive me?" apologized the other boy.

With a pained smile, Ranma says, "Yeah, unh, it's only a game," and he shook the guy's hand, accepting the apology.

The teacher blew the whistle again to signify the substitution period for the boys. Daisuke and Hiroshi came out and sat down with the couple.

"How you feeling?" asked Daisuke.

"Unh, like someonme threw me off a building, thanks for asking," replied the teen sarcastically while stretching his back.

By the end of the period Ranma was feeling much better, he wasn't in any significant pain when the class let out. And the rest of the school day was smooth sailing for him as Fate smiled upon him once more.

--------------------

When school had finished for the day, Ranma had been asked about a dozen times if what happened in gym class was true. The students asking basically put the boy in the proverbial corner, forcing him to go into detail of the events that transpired on the ball court. As the classrooms were emptying out, he avoided anymore questions by ducking out the front door with Akane close behind.

Walking down the street side by side, the couple had planned on a quick stop at home, then they were going to head over to Dr.Tofu's clinic to see if he had any new information about the boy's condition. However things didn't go as planned. They got a couple of blocks away from the school when Ranma suddenly stops walking right in the middle of the street. Akane stopped a few steps ahead and looks back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

But he didn't answer her, instead he glanced behind his back and stared down the road. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something didn't feel right to him. In the pit of his stomach he felt this eerie sensation that something bad was going to happen. A gentle breeze danced down the street as the boy strained to listen. A soft clicking noise that was becoming louder caught his attention. Jerking his head around he sees Shampoo moving down the fence, riding her bicycle along the top with the greatest of ease. Akane saw her too and clenched her fists as the purple haired girl got closer. With her eyes forward, it appeared the amazon didn't take notice of the other teenagers. Then without warning, her bicycle jumped off the fence, Shampoo stood up on the seat and leaped off, aiming herself right at Ranma.

Neither he nor Akane had time to react and the Chinese girl plowed into him with a Full Body Tackle sending him to the ground with her landing on top, wrapping her arms around him. He let out a scream so loud almost the entire district heard it. Shampoo on the other hand appeared not to of heard it and was nuzzling her head against his chest in a loving fashion as he twicthed in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Akane, standing over them with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot against the ground.

"What look like? Shampoo hold husband," replied the amazon.

"'Husband'? Excuse me, but in case you forgot, let me remind you: I beat you fair and square in our battle. I'm the one who's going to marry Ranma," Akane pointed out.

"Shampoo no forget, just ignore deal," answered the Chinese girl, standing up," Great-grandmother say regardless of agreement we make, amazon laws final. And amazon laws say Ranma marry Shampoo."

"Oh, yeah? Well this ring on my finger says Ranma is marrying me and it's not by force either," said the girl, showing the other girl her hand.

"Aiyah! Shampoo no want believe rumors around cafe, but see they true," responded Shampoo, gasping at the sight before her. "No matter," she continued, giving a half-smile, "Amazon laws final; ring or not; Ranma will be mine."

"You may follow amazon laws, but Ranma and I don't, so your laws don't apply to us I'm afraid, "replied Akane, "And there is nothing you can do to stop me from marrying him."

"We see about that," said the amazon, pulling her fist back.

Before she could move, a giant spatula became embedded in the ground between the two girls, forcing them to jump back. Glancing behind her, Akane saw Ukyo in her boy's uniform jogging to catch up to them.

"Hey, Akane. What's up?" she asked, reaching her friend's side.

"Just look at what Shampoo did," answered the girl, pointing at the boy's motionless body.

"What Spatula Girl doing here? This no concern you," said Shampoo, butting in.

"It looked like you two were going to fight and I want in on it," replied the chef, pulling her spatula out of the ground.

"You no have business here, why help Violent Tomboy? Why not go away?" wondered the Chinese girl.

"Because helping my friends is my business, Shampoo. And if you want to fight Akane you'll have to fight me as well," responded Ukyo, wielding her spatula like a bo staff.

"Shampoo no count on two against one," said the amazon, walking over to her downed bike, "So leave Violent Tomboy with warning. You watch, soon Ranma embrace Shampoo as wife and not you," and with that, the Chinese girl climbed onto her bicycle and rode off down the street without looking back.

When Shampoo was out of sight, Akane turned to her friend and said, "Thanks for the help, Ukyo."

"No problem. Glad I could help," replied the okonomiyaki chef, placing her giant spatula in it's holster strapped to her back.

Remembering her fiance, Akane bent down to examine him. She tried to wake him by gently tapping and stroking him on the cheek, "Ranma? Ranma, you awake?" but she received no response.

"I heard from Sayuri and Yuka about what the old goat did to him and I see it's true," said Ukyo, bending down at the other side of the boy's head.

"He's not waking up. Looks like the only way we'll get home is if we carried him the rest of the way. Could I get your help with that too?" asked Akane.

"Sure," answered her former rival, standing up with her.

Ukyo lifted the boy's legs up while her friend hoisted him up by the armpits and with the chef leading the way, the two girls preceded to carry the motionless boy home to the Tendo household.

--------------------

Ranma was laying in a field of lush, green grass with beautiful daisies as far as the eye could see. He has been there for quite some time. He can't even remember how he got there in the first place. The scene was so peaceful and serene it took all his cares and worries away with the wind. It didn't matter to him that none of his friends or loved ones were anywhere to be found. All he cared about at the moment was how the soft grass and the warm glow of the bright, yellow sun felt against his skin. Before he could begin to contemplate the meaning of life, he was forced out of his dreamworld by something cold and wet.

Gasping loudly, the boy's eyes shot open as he; or should I say she; sat up quickly. It took a few a seconds for her current location to register in her mind. Realizing she was sitting in the middle of the dojo's floor, she also noticed who was with her. Standing around the recently revived teen was Ukyo, Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane who had a dripping bucket in her hands. Then Ranma took note of the fact he was in his cursed form.

She began asking a series of questions, "What happened? How did I end up here? And why am I soaking wet? The last thing I remember was getting tackled by Shampoo just a few blocks from school."

"Ukyo and I carried you home. You passed out from the pain you were in from Shampoo's tackle," answered Akane, putting the bucket down and getting on her kness, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not in pain anymore if that's what you mean," replied the redhead.

Nabiki then asked her own question directed at her little sister, "Why did Shampoo tackle him? I thought the deal you two made said she couldn't go after Ranma after she had lost to you?"

"She said she hasn't forgotten the deal, it's just that it didn't matter to her. Colonge told her the amazon laws are final. Even after I showed her the ring she said it still didn't matter, Ranma was going to marry her in the end. Then she went to punch me, but luckily Ukyo showed up before that happened," explained the youngest Tendo.

"I guess I should thank you two for carrying me home," said Ranma, a little embarassed.

"I was glad to do it. That's what friends do, right?" replied Ukyo, smiling at her childhood friend. She added, "Well, I've got to go. I wasted enough time already. I've got to get home and open up before my customers get mad." The okonomiyaki chef waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

"I'll go get Ranma some hot water," said Kasumi, headed for the kitchen.

"And I'm going to my room to start my homework," said Nabiki, following her older sister out of the dojo.

When the two girls were alone Akane asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. I'm just a little angry at Shampoo for tackling me, that really hurt when she did that," answered Ranma, getting on her knees.

"I know what you mean," agreed the short-haired girl, "I'm mad at her too. I was hoping she'd take the hint after our battle and leave us alone, but it looks like that won't happen anytime soon."

"Then it's a good thing you've been training with that belt. If she surprises us again, you should be able to put up a decent fight without it," stated the redheaded girl.

"Thanks," replied Akane, sarcastically, "So you're saying I couldn't win without the training?"

"That's not what I meant," said Ranma, raising her voice.

"It sure sounded like it," snapped his fiancee in a loud tone, turning her gaze away.

"Hey," started the cursed boy, softening her words and placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

She turned her head to look at the redhead.

"With or without the extra training, I always believed you could beat her. There was never any doubt in my mind about that," finished Ranma.

Wrapping her hand around her fiance's, Akane smiled at her and said, "Thanks."

Forgetting the fact that they were both girls, the two teens began coming closer. Tilting their heads slightly, they were inching closer, their lips almost ready to touch.

"Here's your hot water, Ranma," interrupted Kasumi, entering the dojo with the steaming kettle, forcing the two teens to pull away from each other.

The redhead thanked Kasumi and poured the contents on top of her head. The hot water triggered the curse and returned the boy to his normal body. Once again he thanked the older girl before she left them alone again.

Waiting a minute so to make sure Kasumi was gone, Ranma said, "Where were we?" and began inching closer to Akane again.

Before they were to kiss, the girl turned her head and said, "I guess we should head over to Dr. Tofu's now."

Sighing loudly the boy agrees, "Right," and stands up with her.

--------------------

"I've got good news and bad news," replied Dr. Tofu, sitting at his desk in his office, opposite the two teens.

"What's the good news?" asked Ranma.

"The good news is my friend has recently heard about what ails you. It seems there is a new technique involving what he called the 'pain pressure points'. It's a kind of training technique to help the user build up a resistance to pain," explained the man.

"Like the Bakusai Tenketsu training Ryoga went through," added the boy.

Dr. Tofu continued, "There are supposedly five pain pressure points: one on each shoulderblade, one on the back of the neck and one on each kidney located in the back. By hitting one of these points, the person's pain receptors go on a high alert, causing even the slightest amount of pain to be excruicating. Of course only hitting one point opens up the pain receptors of the limb closest to the point. By hitting all five does it release all the receptors."

"And what's the bad news?" wondered Akane, gently squeezing Ranma's hand.

"The bad news is my friend doesn't know how to cure it. He heard about this technique only a week before I called. He said to ask the person who used it on you about how to reverse it. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful," answered the doctor, apologetically.

"That's alright, doc. At least now we know what we're dealing with," replied the boy, "All we have to do is get the geezer to fix it."

"That's easier said than done. He's never around when we need him," the girl pointed out.

"I know. It looks like we'll have to coax him out of hiding. And if I know that freak as well as I think I do, there's one thing that'll certainly do the trick," said Ranma, giving his fiancee a cocky half-smile.

"Oh, no. We are not using any of my panties, no way," argued Akane.

"Come on, you'll get them right back, I swear," insisted the boy.

Giving a small groan, the girl reluctantly agrees, "You promise I'll get them back?"

"I promise he won't even touch them," he assured her with an honest look on his face.

"Maybe I shouldn't be hearing this," Dr. Tofu interrupted them.

"He's right. We should talk about this more at home," said the girl in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, " Ranma says to her before turning his attention to the doctor, "Thanks for the help, we really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Ranma. Let me know how it turns out, okay?" replied the man.

"Sure," said the boy, standing up.

Akane stood up as well.

"Oh," remembered the doctor, "Akane, did you give your sister my message?"

"Yes, I did," answered the girl.

"What did she say?" wondered Ono.

"Not much. When I gave her the message she started to blush and then she walked away without a word. She hasn't said much of anything about it all day. I think you might have scared her by asking to go out on a date," explained Akane.

"I didn't mean to scare her," said the man, sounding worried, "Maybe I should call her and apologize."

"I'd give it a day so she can get over the intial shock of the question before calling her up," suggested the girl, trying to cheer him up.

He thanked her as the couple left his office. Before they reached the front door, the phone rang.

Leaving his door open a crack, Dr. Tofu picked up the receiver, "Hello, Dr. Ono Tofu's office, how may I help you?"

The two teens stop by the door and listened in.

"Kasumi, hi. I- what? You will? That's great! Huh? What time? Um.. How about next Friday at six? We can go dancing, dining and anything else you'd want to do," said the doctor all in one breath, running through a gamut of emotions, starting with sorrow becoming surprise and ending on happy, almost giddy delight.

Giggling to herself, Akane says to Ranma, "Looks like she got over the shock."

He agreed, "Looks that way."

"You Know what this means, don't you?" asked the girl.

"What?" wondered the boy.

"That I'm going to have to cook next Friday," she pointed out.

"Good. I can't wait," he replied, smiling and thinking about what kind of meal she'll be making.

--------------------

Wiping down the tables at the Nekohanten, Shamppo's mind was preoccupied, something Mousse could easily see as he set up the empty tables for the expected customers. He hated to see her like that and he can only think of one thing that could make her act that way: Ranma Saotome. Though the amazonian boy doesn't actually hate the teenager, what he doesn't like is the fact that Shampoo's affection is directed towards the other boy rather than himself. He has tried many times to win the girl's love, but has failed with every attempt. He's been hoping that the approaching wedding of Ranma and Akane would convince Shampoo to drop her somewhat relentless pursuit of the teen and that she would settle with him.

He knows he shouldn't bother her, but his concern for her easily overpowers his good judgement. "Shampoo, is something the matter?" he asked.

"Does Mousse want spend night as duck?" she answered, asking her own question without looking at him her voice cold and void of emotion.

"No," he replied.

"Then mind own business!" she snaps with a glare so filled with anger that it would frighten a normal man away.

That's another thing he hates: the way she treats him. Openly expressing his love for her, all she does in return is treat him like dirt. It's been that way since they were little kids, ever since she defeated him in battle at the age of three. Nowadays she rarely says anything remotely nice to him and she's even less likely to smile at him. And her attitude over the past few weeks has only gotten worse. She snaps at him whenever he says something to her, she's more easily angered and it all stems from her losing that fight to Akane.

When she awoke inside the cafe, she immediately knew she lost. Mousse tried to comfort her, but she reached for the nearest water pitcher and dumped it onto his head, changing him into a duck. Then she locked him inside a tiny cage and made him stay there the rest of the night. Since then he has kept his distance from her, knowing she's kept a water jug close by whenever they were alone. Thinking of ways to ease her pain, Mousse wan't able to come up with an answer when the phone rang. He got up to get it, but Shampoo beat him to it.

"Nihao, Nekohanten," she said in a cheerful voice.

"Hello," replied the person.

The amazon recognized the person's voice, "It you. Been waiting for call."

"Did your plan pan out?" asked the voice.

"No Spatula Girl help Tomboy before Shampoo do anything," answered the girl.

Mousse walked over to her to listen in to their conversation. "Shampoo, who is-" was all he was able to say before having a water jug dumped on his head.

"Hmm, most unexpected. Perhaps we should meet again to discuss our master plan with this new information we have," suggested the person.

"Be there soon," agreed the amazon girl, holding the quacking duck down with her foot.

She hung up the phone and turned her attention to Mousse.

"Shampoo say to stay out of Shampoo's business, Mousse. Now Mousse stay this way rest of night," she told him with a cold tone.

Then she threw him into the small cage and headed for the door.

"Going out again, be back soon," she called to her grandmother.

"Alright, dear," replied Cologne, coming out from the back into the dining area as Shampoo shut the door behind her.

"Where 's that boy?" wondered the old woman, looking around for him.

She found him in a secluded corner of the cafe, his beak taped shut.

"When will you learn to leave her alone?" sighed the old woman, leaving him in the cage.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long span between chapter postings. A lot of things have been going on in my life that have split my attention from my story and other things. I'm going to try and post up more chapters quicker than I have been.


	4. Fight For The Cure

The sun beamed brightly in the sky on a beautiful Saturday afternoon and one of the city's many residents was having a wonderful time doing one of the things he loves. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop with a bag flung over his back that was almost ready to burst, Happosai couldn't be happier. Laughing to himself, he still can't believe how easy it is to steal panties and bras from all the women in the city after doing it to them so many times before. Whenever he grabbed hold of the woman's intimate clothing, the ladies would rarely put up a fight. Only when they formed an angry mob did they give chase. And he always enjoyed being pursued by the large group of gorgeous girls running after him, because he certainly could outrun them and never had to worry about getting caught. Until either Ranma or Akane would stop him and force him to return the pieces of clothing to their owners. But then again that's what made it so much more fun for him when he'd steal the same articles of intimate clothing from the ladies and it started all over again.

Passing by familiar territory for the umpteenth time, the old man stopped to check on his haul. Opening the bag, Happosai couldn't help but to smile at the sight before him. He had so many bras and panties of every color imaginable it would make even Victoria's Secret green with envy. Closing the bag, the old man was ready to make one final pass around the city before calling it a day when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Jumping to the next rooftop, he looked down into the yard. The koi pond in the front yard and a dojo in the back told him where he was. Then he saw it. Freshly laundered clothes were hanging on the clothesline dancing in the breeze and in the middle of the line was a single pair of pink panties.

His eyes lit up with joy when he realized who's panties they were. "Akane's panties!" he gleefully says to himself, hopping onto the ground.

Slowly he skulked towards the line, so not to give himself away. It didn't matter to him that they were the only pair in the entire load of clothing. Standing under the panties, Happosai could barely contain his happiness.

He was about to leap up to grab them when a shout from nowhere stopped him dead, "Hold it!"

Looking to his right, he saw Ranma come out from behind the house dressed in a light blue sleeveless Chinese-style shirt with red trim and a pair of black pants and he had his arms crossed.

"Don't do that! You could give an old man a heart attack by yelling like that!" complained the old man.

Retuning his attention to the panties, Happosai tells the boy, "Don't bother me, I'm busy."

Getting ready to jump again, another shout stops him cold once more, "Oh, no you don't!"

Glancing to his left, he sees Akane come out from the front of the house. She was dressed in a yellow short-sleeved shirt and a pair of jean-shorts being held up by a leather belt with golden fasteners.

"You too? What is the meaning of this?" asked the old pervert, looking back and forth between the teenagers.

"This is what you'd call a trap. I knew you couldn't resist a pair of Akane's panties if given the chance to steal them. So we set you up," explained Ranma.

"But why?" wondered the geriatric martial artist.

"To get you to reverse what you did to Ranma," replied the girl.

"And what, stop his training?" asked Happosai.

"'Training'?" repeated the boy, "You call putting me through intense pain training?"

"Yes. I learned a new technique and I wanted to try it out and thought teaching it to my student would be the best way to test it to see if it worked," the old man pointed out.

"Well I don't want to go thru anymore of this so-called 'training'. I want you to put an end to it," said the teen.

"You do know how to fix it, don't you?" added the girl.

"Of course," answered the pervert.

"Will you fix him?" she asked.

"No, not after what he did to me the other day. I worked so hard to collect those silkened beauties and what did he do? He gave them back, that's what!" replied Happosai, complaining once more, crossing his arms angrily.

"What do you want? You want me to beg? Because that's something I won't do," insisted Ranma.

"Begging won't be necessary, my boy," said the old man, putting a hand up. Then he looked up to the clothesline with eyes filled with hope and added, "But I might change my mind if you let me have those beautiful panties."

"I'm not letting you have a pair of my panties, no way!" shouted Akane.

"Then Ranma's stuck like that until I feel good and ready to release him from his training," responded Happosai in a flat and humorless tone, crossing his arms again.

"Oh, yeah!? How do you feel now?" yelled the boy, charging forward with his fist pulled back.

"Ranma, no!" shouted the girl, but she was too late.

He lowered his punch, aiming it towards the ground and thrusts his fist at the short old man. The pervert was standing there one second and the next he was gone and the boy hit an after-image of the lecher instead.

"Tsk, tsk. Sloppy, Ranma. Very sloppy. Did you forget the fact that if you hit me you'd be hurt too?" asked Happosai, smugly sitting on the boy's head, facing the opposite direction than the teen was.

The old man sat there only for a moment, because before he knew it Akane's Flying Kick connected with the back of his head sending him into the clothes line pole.

Slowly sliding down the pole, the pervert was stunned. Clearing his head upon landing, Happosai hopped back onto his feet and faced the teenagers. "What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"That was the initial strike of my challenge to you," answered Akane sternly, standing in front of Ranma.

"A challenge? Why?" wondered the lecher.

"Since you won't willingly cure Ranma, I'm going to force you to do it," she explained in a slight angry tone.

"I cannot accept your challenge, Akane. Even though you are a martial artist and the daughter of one of my disciples, you are still just a girl. You could never expect to beat me," replied a smug Happosai.

"'Just a girl'? 'Just a girl'!? You'll see I'm more than 'just a girl' when I'm finished with you!" she yelled, her red battle aura flaring without any notice.

The anger-induced aura was sop intense Ranma was forced to back away so he wouldn't get burned. The old man put his hand up to protect his eyes from the bright, glowing aura that made Akane look like she was standing inside a raging fireball.

"My, what a strong aura you have. On second thought, I'll accept your challenge. This should prove amusing for me to say the least," responded the pervert, having a change of heart.

"If I win you will fix Ranma, right?" she asked her battle aura not dying down.

"On my love for silk beauties, only if you win," answered the old man, adding, "But if I win you have to give me your panties," pointing to the pair on the line, "And not just this pair, but ten pairs of panties," finishing his sentence with another smug evil smile.

Clenching her fists, regretting she's making this deal, the girl said, "I'll hold you to it. If you don't cure Ranma, than I'm going to beat you up so badly you'll be in the hospital for a month."

"Fine. I'll even let you make the first move," insisted the lecher, spreading his legs apart entering his battle stance.

Akane's aura didn't die down as she rushed forward with her fist pulled back. "Ryu-ken!" she shouted, throwing her Dragon Punch towards the old man.

Happosai countered by jumping over the aura-enhanced fist and by using her head as a springboard, leaped to the top of the house and bounded away, leaving his sack of underwear on the ground.

"Get back here!" yelled the girl, leaping to the roof chasing after him.

"Wait for me!" called Ranma, following close behind.

Cackling out loud, the old pervert was a fair distance away, jumping from housetop to housetop with the greatest ease. However, using the enhanced speed from her enchanted belt, Akane was slowly closing the gap between them.

'Great idea you had, Ranma. With me wearing the belt, I'll get him quick,' she thought to herself.

Then there was the boy. Using his natural quickness he was able to keep both of them in his sight as he pursued them from a safe distance so he doesn't get in his fiancee's way. It wasn't long before Happosai'd jump onto a roof and Akane would be close behind only a few yards away.

"It looks like you gotten in a fair bit of training during my absence," said the old man, complementing the girl.

"More than you think," she replied.

'She's right,' he realized to himself, 'At this rate she'll catch me in no time. I guess I'll try a few of my fire-bursts to slow her down.' "Happo Fire-Burst!" shouted the lecher, spinning around and tossing one of his special firework-bombs at the girl.

She caught the baseball size wad of explosives and swung her arm around-the-world-style and threw it back at him like a softball while still running after him.

Happosai looked back to watch the explosion, but when he did, he saw his bomb explode right in his face, charring the clay roof tiles of the house he was running on while making a beautiful display of color. The explosion lengthened the distance between him and Akane as he was sent airborne and landed three houses away from her.

'Maybe something with a little more kick to it,' thought Happosai, a little dazed from the explosion as he lights a slightly larger firework-bomb; one about the size of a bowling ball. "Happo Fire-Burst!" he shouted again, flinging the bomb towards the girl.

She countered by stopping and using a soccer-style kick to send it spinning back at it's owner. Once more it exploded in the lecher's face, blackening the roof tiles and leaving a small crater in the house's roof as the explosion sent the old man flying thru the air while making another dazzling show of sparks.

'Maybe I should try a different tactic,' thought Happosai, soaring in a straight line over the houses.

His forward momentum was stopped suddenly when he hit the side of a taller building face-first. He landed face down on the street stunned from the impact. The pervert was able to collect himself in time to dodge Akane's Dragon Punch that was aimed for his head.

"Are you done running away?" she asked, standing up from her kneeling position.

"Yes I am. You are proving to be a nuisance, Akane. Sending my fire-bursts back at me, I won't stand for it," answered the lecher.

"Then bring it on," she insisted, putting her hands at the ready.

He obliged her by jumping at her with his fist pulled back. She tried countering with her own punch, but the old man used her fist to leap over her head and he slapped her ass as he landed with a big grin on his face. Growling aloud, Akane spun around with another soccer-style kick only to have the pervert jump over her head again and once more slap her ass when he landed.

Absolutely livid, the girl shouted, "Karyu-ken!" as she turned around, but she didn't have a target to hit.

By this time Ranma had caught up to them and was watching from a safe distance away on the other side of the street that was clear of any people. All the spectators ran away when the fighting started.

"Where'd he go?" she asked, looking around.

"Akane, above you!" called the boy, pointing to the sky.

She glanced up and saw Happosai coming down from his jump with his foot extended out, apparently attacking with a Diving Kick.

The girl decided to meet him halfway. "Ryu-ken!" she yelled, sending a Dragon Punch Uppercut to her opponent.

Unfortunately the pervert countered by leapfrogging over her aura-enhanced fist and slid down her arm. Before Akane could react, the old man glomped onto her chest and gave her breasts a squeeze while having a goofy looking smile on his face and drool coming out of his mouth.

With a twitch in her eyebrow, the girl's battle aura flared as she angrily shouted another, "Ryu-ken!" connecting her fist to the top of the lecher's skull, slamming him to the ground. She then punted him across the street, where he collided with a brick wall. The the wall collapsed on itself, burying the old man.

"Is he dead?" asked Ranma, looking around the rubble.

Slowly the pervert climbed out out of the debris. Wiping his mouth with his arm, he says, "Very impressive, Akane. You have become quite skilled, but it's not enough to beat me."

Then without warning Happosai leaped across the street with his arms wide, looking to latch onto the girl again. But this time Akane was ready for him. She waited for the lecher to become fully engrossed with his jump so he wouldn't be able to counter her attack.

At the right moment when he was almost on top of her, she shouted, "Ryu-ashi!" and attempted to plant a Dragon Kick in the old man's face.

Although her timing was right, the pervert leapfrogged over her foot and used her knee as a platform to launch himself at her chest.

Reacting on instinct, Akane put both of her hands up to protect her chest with the palms out and she screamed, "Moko Takabisha!" catching the old man right between the eyes with a fearsome Fierce Tiger Shot. The energy attack engulfed the pervert in a blinding light as it sent him careening into another brick wall, leaving a smoldering indentation surrounding the lecher.

"No,...the panties...I...can't lose...the, ugh," said Happosai before falling face first onto the ground, kicking up a swirling cloud of dust upon landing.

After a minute of laying face down, Ranma picks the ancient martial artist up by the back of his shirt and examined him.

"Great going, Akane. You knocked him out," reported the boy, showing the unconscious old man to the girl when she arrived at her fiance's side.

She chuckled nervously and apologized, "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Come on, let's take him home," suggested Ranma, starting to walk back to the Tendo home with Akane close behind.

'I guess I don't have to give him the panties now,' she said, mentally content with the job she did.

--

With the sun low in the sky, the old man woke up with a slight headache. Happosai tried to move his arms, but he was unable to. Trying to move his legs also proved impossible. "What's going on here?" he yelled, realizing he was tied to the tree next to the koi pond in the Tendo's yard.

"This is so you don't try to run away again," explained Ranma, appearing from behind the old man with Akane at his side.

"What are you going to to do to me?" wondered the pervert.

"We're going to make you tell us how to cure Ranma," said the girl sternly.

"I'm not saying anything," insisted the old man, turning his head and saying it in a huff.

"Thought you might say that, so I have this," replied the boy, dropping the pervert's full sack of underwear onto the ground in front of the old man.

"My latest haul," cried Happosai, eyes wide unable to do a thing, "What are you planning, boy?"

"I don't know yet," said the teen in a mocked unsure tone. Walking over to a roaring fire, he says, "I _could_ burn them. Or I might return them. I'm not quite sure yet."

"Give them back!" yelled the very old martial artist, struggling to get loose.

"How about we cut you a deal: We give them back to you and you tell us how to fix his condition?" asked Akane, entering the conversation.

Thinking about his options, the old man took a little time before responding, "Very well. I'll tell you, but you have to untie me first."

Ranma walked over and untied the lecher from the tree. When he was free, Happosai made a mad dash for the sack, but Akane put her foot on the bag as her battle aura flared once more, stopping the pervert in his tracks.

'Curses,' thought the lecher, 'Looks like I have no choice.'

"The cure," demanded the girl, brandishing a clenched fist at the old man.

"There is a single release point on the body: directly to the center of the back. You must hit the center precisely or it won't work," explained Happosai, "Now give me my beauties."

She lifted her foot and the pervert grabbed his bag, leaping to the top of the house and out of sight. "Do you think he was telling the truth?" asked Akane, watching the geriatric martial artist jump from house to house as the sun began to set.

"Won't know until we try it," replied the boy, watching the old man as well.

--

Deciding it was best to have a trained professional do the job, the two teens head over to Dr. Tofu's office. Just as they reached the clinic, Ranma and Akane see a large crowd of men and women standing around the front door, everyone of them have concern written all over their faces to go along with the worried tones of their conversations.

"He's been like this all day," said one man.

"I would never trust my life in the hands of a doctor who can be so unstable," added a woman.

"He's not always like this, only when it has to do with 'her'," insisted another man.

"What's going on?" asked Akane, reaching the outside of the group of adults.

"Hello, dear," one of the ladies greeted her, "It's that Dr. Tofu, he's been acting peculiar lately."

"What's wrong with him?" wondered the boy.

"See for yourselves, but don't get too close, he's liable to hurt somebody," an old man warned them as the crowd parted for the two teens to enter.

Closing the door behind them, they couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. The waiting room looked undisturbed, the chairs all lined up against the walls, the old magazines laid neatly upon the coffee tables, the lamp glowing dimly in the corner. Then they heard a sound. The sound was someone humming a lively tune. It was coming form Dr. Tofu's office.

Pushing the door open a crack Akane looked inside the room to find Dr. Tofu waltzing around his desk with his skeleton "Betty" as his dance partner. "Are you having a good time, Kasumi?" he asked the skeleton. "I'm glad to hear that," he added after getting no response from the inanimate object.

Giggling to herself, the girl shuts the door and reports to Ranma what it is she saw. "It looks like he's practicing for his date," she told the boy.

Both teens have seen the doctor act like that many times. And it always happened whenever Akane's sister Kasumi was involved. Whether if it was when she visited him or when she called him, each encounter would leave him in a happy daze and that's when it gets dangerous. After entering this daze, the doctor's eyes glaze over and he becomes forgetful, fidgety and destructive. All the signs of a love-sick puppy. Of course he has never had the courage to tell Kasumi how he feels towards her and even some 'special' training trip of his wasn't helpful at all. Returning from a four month absence he thought he could handle seeing her again, but immediately after a visit from her all his training went out the window, he was the same as ever.

Mentally Ranma was afraid. He has felt firsthand what the doctor can do when afflicted with the love-bug. "Maybe we should come back later?" he asked, sounding worried.

"We're here now, might as well get it over with," she replied, opening the door once more.

Taking a second look, Akane could tell something was different with Dr. Tofu this time. His eyes weren't glazed over as she first thought. Instead he appeared to be in control of himself, he acted like he was on a dance floor.

Stopping in one corner of his office with his back towards the door, the doctor began to have another conversation with his skeleton. "I had a wonderful time tonight. We should do this again sometime," he said, leaning in closer.

'He really _is_ practicing for his date,' the girl said to herself, watching the doctor's lips inch closer to "Betty's" jawbone.

Before things could get out of hand, Akane interrupted him by saying in a firm tone, "Excuse me, Dr. Tofu?"

Startled by the fact that he was no longer alone, the doctor let out a gasp and dropped his dance partner onto the floor with a clatter. "Akane! Uh...umm, won't you come in?" he asked, embarrassed as he bent down to pick up his skeleton.

The girl opened the door and she and Ranma enter his office while the doctor placed "Betty" back on her hanging hook.

"Ranma, you here as well? What can I, uh, do for the both of you?" wondered a skittish Ono as the three of them sat down.

"Well," started the boy, "We got the geezer to tell us how to fix me and we thought..."

"You thought it would be best if you had somebody who knew what he was doing perform the procedure," finished the man, gathering his nerves, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Exactly," agreed Ranma.

"Unless, of course, you're busy. We can always come back tomorrow," added the girl, motioning over to the skeleton.

"Oh, that! Well, no...I'm not busy, per se," lied the man, chuckling while scratching the back of his head. The looks of disbelief on the teens' faces told him they weren't buying it.

"Alright," he confessed, sighing, "I'm really nervous about next Friday. I mean, you've seen how I am whenever she's around. I'm a complete wreck. How could I think I could spend an entire evening with Kasumi when I can't even last five minutes with her in the same room?"

"What is it about her that makes you act that way?" asked Akane.

"It's a number of things. Her smile, her voice, her beautiful face, her kindness, take your pick. Everything about her fills me with a joy that can't really be explained," he told them, counting the things off on his fingers.

'That is so sweet,' thought Akane, 'I wonder if Ranma feels the same way about me?'

"And the training I went through hasn't helped at all," finished the doctor.

"What kind of training?" wondered the boy.

"First off I seeked out isolation, away from civilization. I kept a photo of Kasumi with me at all times. What it was, I was suppose to pretend the photo was really her and use that to help me get over the stupor I fall into whenever I see or hear her. I tried a few things with the photo. Every morning I'd eat breakfast with it. I'd talk to the picture. I even tried to...," explained Dr. Tofu, getting interrupted again.

"Okay, okay. We get the idea," said Ranma, before things got too personal.

"Anyway, after four months of this I thought I was ready to deal with the real Kasumi. So I returned to Nerima, but as soon as I saw her I fell right back into the stupor all over again. None of the training worked. I guess the reason it didn't work was because I knew the photo wasn't really her and that it was just a picture," finishing his explanation, the doctor then asked the boy his own question, "Ranma, how did you get over your shyness and tell Akane how you felt?"

Looking over at her fiance, the girl began to listen attentively.

Looking back at her, the teen smiled nervously before answering, "Well, uh... I'll admit, Akane does the same thing to me that Kasumi does to you, except put me in a stupor. I guess what it came down to was I gritted my teeth and just came out with it. And after I said it, all the shyness kinda went away."

'He does feel the same way,' thought the girl, smiling sweetly at him.

"I see. Maybe knowing this will help me on Friday," replied the doctor, thinking about what he was told.

"Getting back to the reason we're here. We were wondering if you could help us out, Dr. Tofu?" asked Akane, changing the subject.

"Right, the pain pressure points. Very well, Ranma please follow me to the examination room," suggested the man, leading the teens out of his office.

Pushing aside the roll-away curtain, Dr. Tofu had the boy stand next to the cot while he stood behind him and Akane sat down on a nearby chair.

"Where is the release point?" asked Ono.

"The geezer said at the center of the back. It has to be precise or it won't work," answered Ranma, looking over his shoulder.

"This shouldn't take long," responded the doctor.

The girl watched closely as Dr. Tofu drew an invisible line in the air down the boy's spine. Finding the right spot, the doctor pulled back his hand.

"This might hurt a little," he said, thrusting his finger into the teen's back.

Feeling the sharp jab in his spine, Ranma arched his back and took an intake of breath. Almost immediately he lurched forward onto one knee, gasping for air as his eyes became wide with shock, clutching his chest with his hand.

"Ranma, are you okay?" asked Akane, getting on her knees next to him.

"It felt like...like he stabbed me... with a knife," said the boy, pulling his hand away from his chest to check for any blood.

She looked up at the doctor as he asked the boy a question.

"How do you feel now?" wondered Dr. Tofu, pushing up his glasses once more.

Blinking a couple of times, Ranma says in a surprised tone, "The pain... it's gone. It's really gone."

"That's great!" agreed the girl, giving her fiance a hug, "Thank you, Dr. Tofu." Standing up in each other's arms, the boy thanked him as well.

"It was my pleasure," replied the man, smiling.

--

"See you later, Dr. Tofu!" called Akane, waving goodbye to the man.

"Goodbye, Akane. Goodbye, Ranma," responded the doctor, waving as well.

"Just keep in mind what I told you and everything will be fine," said the boy, 'At least I hope so,' he added in his head before the doctor re-entered his building.

Walking down the street arm in arm, the girl couldn't help but to wonder about something. She says to Ranma, "I'm amazed at you."

"What'd I do now?" he wondered, thinking she was going to accuse him of something.

"Back there, when you said what I do to you is the same thing Kasumi does to Dr. Tofu, did you really mean that?" she asked, curiosity present in her voice.

"Honestly... yeah, I did. For almost as long as I've known you, you've done the same things to me that Kasumi does to him. I don't know what it is that does it. It's like he said, it's a joy that can't really be explained, it's just there," replied Ranma, whole-heartedly.

Giving him a warm smile, Akane placed her head on his shoulder and said, "It's very sweet of you to say things like that."

"I know and I really did mean what I said," he told her.

Sighing out loud she says, "I know too," and she hugs him tightly.

Continuing down the sidewalk the boy smiles at his fiancee and says to himself in a firm mental tone, 'I'll have to thank the old freak for this moment. Hope he doesn't mind that thanks being in the form of a beat down.'

* * *

Well here is the next chapter. I'm trying to get these up as fast as I can, but with what is going on in my life it seems to be getting harder every time I try. But I **will** finish this story, that I can promise you.

-Ranmano1fan


	5. Facing the Facts

Walking to school on Monday, the sky didn't look very promising. Despite the bright, shining sun, they gray clouds gave an ominous feeling of an approaching storm. The couple arrived at the school extra early yet again to avoid a certain someone. Passing through the stone entrance, the two teens were immediately confronted by a seemingly irate Tatewaki Kuno, who came charging towards them at full force with his bokken drawn over his head.

"Saotome!" he yelled, bringing his sword down on his rival.

Ranma avoided getting hit by quickly wrapping an arm around Akane's waist and the two of them jump away to the side. Landing on the ground the boy placed her gently back on her feet. The girl's cheeks were a light shade of pink from the sudden and close contact she had with her fiance.

"Akane, you okay?" he asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah," she replied with a small squeak in her throat.

"What do you want, Kuno?" wondered Ranma, turning his attention to the older boy.

"What I want is for you to release the pig-tailed girl," answered the upperclassman in a firm tone.

"How many times am I gonna have to repeat myself? I have no control over these girls!" shouted the boy, anger building inside him.

"You can utter that phrase as many times as you want and I still will not believe you," responded the kendoist, holding his wooden sword out in front of his body, "Release her at once or face my wrath."

Interest in the two boys' fights has increased as of late. Most of the students watching were hoping Kuno would notice something else different with the couple and announce it to the entire student body.

"Why do you keep on insisting I release both Akane and the pig-tailed girl when you should know by now that you have absolutely no chance with either of them? They've both rejected you at least once, what makes you think they won't do it again?" asked Ranma.

"Because I know their hearts are screaming to be free from your clutches and I won't stop until they are," replied the older teenager with a note a superiority in his voice.

"Then you obviously need your head examined, Kuno. You can ask anyone around and they'll tell you the exact same thing I've been trying to pound into your thick skull from the beginning: neither girl likes you," responded the boy, keeping calm the best he could.

"There is no need to ask anybody else what I already know to be true," said the kendoist, tightening his grip on his weapon, "Will you release her or not?"

Without warning and before the boy could answer, a cloud hanging overhead bursts open, dumping it's contents on the surrounding area. Some students scrambled to find cover, while others held their schoolbags over their heads. Neither Ranma, Akane or Kuno moved as the rain came down. But it was only a spring shower that lasted a few minutes, just enough to make everything wet. The three teens' clothes were damp, but not enough to make their clothing stick to their bodies.

'Great just what I needed: a sex change right in the middle of a standoff,' thought the boy sarcastically, looking down at his now cursed form.

The upperclassman's eyes were wide as he lowered his sword. "Pig-tailed girl, where did you come from and where is Saotome?" he asked in a combined state of shock and confusion.

"Now that you've seen it for yourself, you'll probably want nothing to do with me anymore, right?" asked the redhead, turning to leave.

"Halt!" ordered the older boy.

"What now, Kuno?" wondered Ranma, turning back around.

"You didn't answer my question: where is Saotome? He was here one moment and the next you are standing in his place. I don't get it, where did he go?" answered Kuno, repeating himself.

"Even after seeing it with your own tow eyes you're still denying the truth. You are as dense as ever, Kuno. I am Ranma Saotome!" shouted the boy-turned-girl, sounding flustered.

"It isn't very becoming for a lady to say such a blatant lie," replied the upperclassman, regaining whatever senses he supposedly had. He turned to his side and yelled out to no one in particular, "Saotome! Come out and face me like a man! There is no point in hiding anymore and allowing her to take your place! Have you no pride?! Where is the honor in running away from a challenge? I will not stand for your cowardice!"

With clenched fists, gritted teeth, a popping vein in her forehead and a twitching eyebrow, the redheaded martial artist wasn't going to stand there and let Kuno call him a coward. "That is it!" growled the girl in a low tone.

Before she could move, a hand fell onto her shoulder. "Wait, Ranma, I have an idea," said his fiance, who was silent up to this point.

Looking back Ranma noticed Akane was still standing next to her and her anger slowly disappeared. "What're you thinking, Akane?" she asked.

Instead of answering her boy-turned-girlfriend, the girl called over to the older teenager, "Kuno?"

"What is it, Akane Tendo?" wondered the upperclassman, turning his attention to her.

"We know where Ranma went," she admitted.

"Then tell me, where is he?" insisted the kendoist.

"We'll tell you, but you have to do us a favor first," replied the short-haired girl.

"You may ask of me anything," responded Kuno, closing his eyes and smiling, "What is it you desire?"

"Could we get some hot water, please?" she asked him with a sweet tone added to her voice.

'I get where she's going with this,' thought the cursed boy, his eyes lighting up.

"An unusual request, but very well, hot water it is," said the upperclassman. Using his bokken, he pointed at a random student who was watching everything unfold. "You there!" he called.

"Me?" asked Daisuke, who had been waiting to talk to his cursed friend.

"Go fetch the ladies some hot water," demanded the older teen.

"What do I look like, your maid?" wondered the boy's friend in an angry tone.

"Just do it!" shouted Ranma.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," said Daisuke, disgusted with the idea of following Kuno's orders as he entered the school. A few minutes later he returns with a kettle the had "Janitor" written on the side and steam coming out of the spout. He walked over and handed it to Akane.

"Thanks, man. Sorry I yelled at you," apologized the redhead, low enough only she, Daisuke and Akane could hear it.

"Nah, forget it. Just break his heart," replied his friend also in an undertone.

"That's the plan," said Ranma, smiling at him as he left to rejoin the crowd.

"You have your water, now where is Saotome?" wondered Kuno, repeating himself again.

Taking the lid off of the kettle and raising it over her fiance's head, Akane says, "Right here," and dumps the steaming water on top of the other girl's head, instantly changing her back into a him.

"You get it now?" asked the drenched boy, getting fed up with the upperclassman's stupidity.

The older boy dropped his sword completely, mouth agape and eyes wide. He looked as though he had lost the ability to talk. He closed his mouth and opened it again, but words seemed to have failed him once more. Third time was the charm, he opened his mouth once again and was able to find his voice, yet it started out as a croak, it got stronger the longer he spoke, "I... do not... understand. Now you have taken the place of the pig-tailed girl? How is that possible? What kind of sorcery is this?"

"It's called a curse, you dimwit!" shouted the younger boy.

"A curse?" repeated Kuno, sounding confused.

"Yes, an ancient Chinese curse. It forces my body to change into that of your 'pig-tailed girl' whenever I get splashed with cold water. And as you just saw, only hot water changes me back," explained Ranma.

"You expect me to believe that pack of lies?" wondered the upperclassman, regaining his senses once again.

"It's the truth!" yelled the boy, "Haven't you wondered why her and I are never in the same place at the same time? Or sometimes we're wearing the same clothes?"

"Purely coincidental, doesn't mean a thing," insisted the older boy, waving his rival's explanation off.

"It's true, Kuno. Ranma has a curse on his body. He's had it since before he got here," chimed in Akane.

The group of students watching nodded their heads, agreeing with the girl and talking amongst themselves, saying what she said was true.

Looking around, the upperclassman asked a question, "So what you are saying is Saotome has the ability to transform himself into a completely different person that just so happens to be one of the ladies I love?"

"Yes," answered Ranma, relieved Kuno finally understands.

"That's preposterous. One of the most nonsensical things I've ever heard," said the older teenager.

"How could you say that when you believe wholeheartedly that I use 'black magic' to control Akane and the pig-tailed girl? You believe I use black magic, but can't bring yourself to admit that there may be other forms of magic at work here?" wondered the boy, "Even with the truth staring you in the face, you remain blind to it."

"I will not be blinded by the shroud of darkness you mean to blanket the area with. I remain the lone beacon of light in the endless sea of black shadows. I will not bend so easily to your will. I stay steadfast against you until your evil is defeated once and for all and your dark spell is lifted and peace is brought to everyone," proclaimed the upperclassman, hastily correcting his rival, retrieving his bokken off the ground, "You may have fooled everyone with your lies, but I for one, can see through your charade and will not fall for it."

"I'm not lying!" insisted Ranma, his anger getting the better of him.

"Says you, Saotome," replied Kuno, holding his sword at the ready.

"Listen, blowhard. The pig-tailed girl you love doesn't exist!" shouted the younger of the two boys.

"What about all the things we've done together? All the dates?" wondered the kendoist.

"It was me the entire time, every time," answered the boy.

"I don't believe you!" argued Kuno.

"What do you believe then?" Ranma shot back.

"It's not hard for me to believe in magic, having been a participant to such on many occasions, but what I find hard to comprehend is the filth you're feeding me, saying the pig-tailed girl doesn't exist. She is of flesh and bone like you or I," replied the upperclassman, sounding like he was trying to convince himself what he was saying was true more than anything else.

"She is my flesh and bone, just in a different form," responded the boy, correcting the kendoist.

Kuno raised his sword over his head with the tip of the bokken pointing straight down. "No!" yelled the older teenager, driving the wooden blade into the ground a few inches, "I don't want to believe you!" and the upperclassman forcibly shut his eyes, turned his head so he was looking sideways at the ground and clenched his fists tight.

"I know you don't want to admit it, but look deep inside your heart and then tell me I'm wrong," said Ranma, pleading with his rival a bit.

All was silent for a minute or two before Kuno spoke, barely audible, "Curse you, Saotome," and tears began to form in his closed eyes.

His rival's words cut him deeper than any blade. Since seeing the transformation of Saotome into that of the pig-tailed girl, the kendoist has been mentally denying what he saw, meanwhile openly expressing that denial with his long-winded speeches. And when the girl he loved changed back into the person he utterly despised, it all but solidified the truth he couldn't bring himself to admit. After trying to comprehend and put a spin on what he saw into something he could believe, the upperclassman couldn't deny it any longer. One of the two girls he has openly expressed feelings for was never a girl in the first place and the other has fallen for someone else. All the kendo student felt like doing at the moment was cry, cry away the memories of him and the pig-tailed girl, of all the things they had done together. Kuno began to shake slightly at the thoughts of a girl he used to believe was real, that she had actually loved him, but he now knew it wasn't true.

Before Ranma could apologize, someone beat him to it, laying a hand on the upperclassman's shoulder. The kendoist looked back as she spoke, "Kuno-baby."

"Nabiki Tendo, why have you come comfort me? Or are you here to mock my sorrow?" he asked in a pained tone.

"I can't stand aside anymore and watch your heart get torn to pieces. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm offering you mine, free of charge," she answered, her voice soft and sweet. She had a sparkle in her eyes she long thought was gone.

"Nabiki..." said the older boy, before crying out, "Thank you," and wrapped his arms around her neck as he buried his face into her shoulder, letting the floodgate of tears open.

"There, there. Let it all out. Mama's here, Kuno-baby," she cooed, smiling, patting and rubbing him on the back while all the other kids stared speechless. She even went as far as to kiss him on top of his head like a mother consoling a son.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. Nabiki was showing a side of herself no one has ever seen before outside of her family. After grieving over her mother's death for some time, she was determined to show no more remorse or sorrow or any other emotion. She would remain the strong one of the family while the others broke down and cried. But today she had seen enough. She has watched for two years as almost everyday Kuno would have his heart ripped out of his chest by her sister and her fiance and they would serve it back to him on a silver platter. Never wanting to openly admit it and being it would ruin her reputation as a cold, emotionless ice-bitch, she has always had some feelings for the kendoist. Secret feelings she couldn't bring herself to say out loud until now. Whether she was showing him pity or if it was something more, the rest of the student body couldn't tell. All they knew at the moment was that Kuno was openly crying on Nabiki Tendo's shoulder and she wasn't cringing or trying to pull away from him, but rather she was embracing this moment.

Ranma and Akane looked at each other with eyebrows raised, confused about Nabiki's actions like everybody else. "What is she doing?" asked the boy.

"I don't know, maybe she's helping us," replied his fiancee.

"Come on, baby. I'll walk you inside, okay?" requested the older girl, talking to the crying lump on her shoulder.

"Okay," said Kuno giving a sniff, not bothering to lift his head as Nabiki started to steer him towards the entrance.

The sea of students who had shown up to see Kuno's emotional breakdown parted to allow the pair of older students to pass.

She glanced over her shoulder at her soon-to-be brother-in-law and smiled as if to say, "You're welcome," which caused another confused look to flash across the boy's face.

Nearly the entire inside of the school was empty as they made their way to class. The second and third floors were just as empty as the first, when they reach the door leading to their homeroom.

"Here we are, Kuno-baby," said Nabiki, nudging her shoulder so the older boy would get off.

Lifting his head and with the pained look of sorrow present on his face, Kuno replied, "Thank you, Nabiki, for giving me warm comfort in my time of need. I feel as though I need to thank you properly."

"You don't need to thank me," answered the girl, turning her head to the side and closing her eyes, "It's free of ch-"

Before she had completely turned her head back towards him and before she knew it, Kuno had gently grabbed her arms and placed his lips against hers. The girl's eyes were wide with surprise for the first few seconds, but soon the tingling sensation of his lips being pressed onto hers melted away the ice-like armor surrounding her heart, after wards she closed her eyes again and snaked her arms around the upperclassman's neck as he lowered his own arms and he brought their bodies together in an embrace. The seconds seemed to pass by slowly as the two held their show of affection.

Kuno was the first to break it off. "In all the time I spent in my forlorned pursuit of Akane and the pig-tailed girl, I never took the time to look at what I truly wanted," said the kendoist.

"And that was?" wondered the middle sister not in her normal business-like tone, but almost in a caring sounding way.

"What was standing right in front of me: you, Nabiki Tendo, you are the one I needed all along," he replied, smiling.

"Why me? Why now?" she asked, her cheeks a rosy shade of red as she smiled back.

For as long as Kuno has known her, Nabiki has never shown compassion for him or anyone before today. They had always seemed to be in the same classrooms throughout the years and he has watched, as well as been the victim of, her tricks to get people separated from their money. He found her cold, calculated demeanor and her tactical ways of persuasion to be the solid traits of a woman who knows what she wants in life and sees them as her greatest assets, besides her good looks and great body. And when she had shown up at his defense, standing at his side, something in him put the pieces of his broken heart back together to show him that she did care for him after all and his love had been refocused onto the girl he was now holding in his arms.

"It is the ruthless, methodical cunning you posses, the pride by which you hold your head with, your deceitful, ice-like manipulation of your hapless victims, those are what I find fascinating about you," answered Kuno, his voice a soft admiration not hard like someone insulting another.

To a normal person, what the upperclassman had said might be interpreted as harsh words, but to Nabiki Tendo those were some of the nicest things she'd ever want to hear. They smiled at each other even more warmly before breaking their embrace and entering the empty classroom holding hands.

Peering through the window in the door down the hall, Ranma and Akane couldn't understand what just happened as the older pair of teens disappeared from their sight. Drawing themselves away from the door, the both of them had confused looks on their faces.

"What on earth was that all about?" wondered Ranma.

"I don't know. Nabiki's never shown any emotions towards Kuno before, let alone anything like that," replied Akane, trying to put a reasoning to the situation.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" wondered the boy, sounding skeptical.

"With her it's hard to tell. She's very good at hiding behind her ice-like mask. But I think seeing Kuno breakdown like that made her act on a whim more than anything else," answered his fiancee as they started for their homeroom.

"Think it'll last?" asked Ranma, hands in his pockets.

"I can't say really," said Akane with an arm wrapped around his, "All Nabiki's ever shown interest in is making money and Kuno certainly has enough to tide her over. We'll just have to wait and see."

For the two years that Ranma has been around nothing would indicate to him that Nabiki had a single caring bone in her body. Not after all the tricks, scams, schemes and cons she has pulled, most of them with him being apart of them in some way. When she had offered to help the boy in planning a date with Akane and at no charge to him, he thought she was doing him a courtesy since he is about to become a member of the family. But after what he saw he wasn't so sure he knew as much about her as he thought he did. Was she being genuine? He couldn't tell, just like the rest of the school.

As the two teens walked they noticed the hallways and classrooms had begun to refill with students. They overheard snippets of conversations as they passed and for the most part nearly everybody was talking about what transpired out in the schoolyard mere minutes ago. Some worded surprise of how Kuno, after all this time, realized his efforts to obtain both Akane and the pig-tailed girl were in vain. Others spoke of denial, saying Nabiki is up to something to weasel even more money out of the upperclassman. Here and there students were asking their friends if "The Ice-bitch of Furinkan High" was going to start dating "The Blue Thunder" and their friends couldn't give them a definite answer to that question. Only speculations of the situation could be given to tame the constant stream of wondering students.

When Ranma and Akane met up with their friends, Uyko included, outside their classroom, the two teens found it understandable their friends were talking about it also.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think those two deserve each other," said Yuka as Ranma and Akane caught up to them.

"Yeah," agreed Hiroshi, who was standing next to Yuka, "Maybe now Nabiki won't try to con anymore money out of people."

"I don't care who she dates as long as she keeps on taking pictures I'll be fine," added Daisuke.

"What was that?" asked Akane, a hint of hard humor in her voice.

"Uh, what I mean is it's not like I'll buy any of them anyway," he added quickly, chuckling nervously, noticing the engaged couple standing there behind him.

"Nice recovery, man," replied Ranma, grinning. He knew his friend was talking about the photos the middle Tendo would sell of both his girl form and of Akane to any student willing to shell out 3000 yen for a set of five and her most constant customer was the person she had just kissed.

Changing the subject quickly, Sayuri asked the soon-to-be married couple what they thought about Nabiki and Kuno hooking up. They repeated to their friends what they told each other as they were coming from the other floor. However they fail to mention seeing Kuno kiss middle Tendo sister, because they knew the furor it would cause.

Then Yuka asked a question Akane knew was going to come up eventually: "She's your sister, Akane. Have you ever seen her act like that before?"

The girl had already thought up of an answer, she was just waiting for the question to be said. "Nabiki wasn't always cold and cruel, hard to believe as it is," her voice sounded sad as she recalled memories from long ago, the earliest memories she could remember, as she continued, "Before our mother died she'd smile and be happy for hours on end. Not the same kind of happiness we see out of her when she's collecting a debt from someone, but pure, honest happiness. Then all that changed. Sure she mourned and cried like the rest of us when our mom passed away, but Nabiki was the first among us to stop. Kasumi was forced to be strong because she was the one who had to take over the motherly duties of the house, but there were nights she'd cry herself to sleep. It wasn't long after our mother's death Nabiki stopped crying and she developed her ice-like demeanor we see today. That was because when our mother was alive our father was using the dojo to train new students, but when she died he stopped and that stopped the small flow of money coming into pay the bills. Nabiki took in upon herself to find ways to keep our family off the streets and that's how she came to discover her knack for making money. Whether it was from scams, cons or simply selling photos, she had become the breadwinner of the house and our father resigned himself to lounging around all day, allowing her to continue in her devious ways. She learned that to be as effective as she is, she needed to have control over her emotions and not to show any feelings at all when it comes to money." A smile crept onto her face, thinking of the latest memory of her older sister, "But after Kuno's kiss something broke through and she looked happy, like her old self again from long ago. Even her smile was genuine."

"They kissed!" shouted the couple's 5 friends in unison.

The entire hallway went dead silent and all other eyes were locked onto the small group of friends.

"They did," she confessed, her voice low and soft.

Soon, tsunami-like waves of murmurs began to arise as students started to talk again and all the conversations spoken were of Akane's recent admission. Overhead the late bell rang and the students started to file into their respective classrooms while saying goodbye to their friends.

"Come on," suggested Ranma, "Lets get inside before Hinako has us all standing in the hallway."

The others agree and they all enter the teacher-less room. They had a minute or two before Miss Hinako would show up and if they could get inside before she did they weren't going to be marked down as being tardy.

Sure enough she walked in a minute after the entire class had taken their seats. When she walked in she was in her tall, voluptuous adult body. "Sorry I'm late. I had to dish out some discipline to a few tardy students," apologized the woman, reaching into her desk.

'No doubt it was to drain those guys of their ki energy,' thought the boy, watching the teacher as she begun writing on the chalkboard.

She wrote as she explained the day's lesson, "Alright class..."


	6. True Confessions

Some things never cease to amaze. By Furinkan High standards rumors of Nabiki's little kiss had reached a fair bit of ears by lunchtime. You couldn't go very far without hearing someone talking about it. Of course most of the talking occured when neither subject of the rumors were around. It was close to the end of the lunch period and Nabiki was returning to her table after getting rid of her trash when she passed four girls sitting at an adjadcent table. The four girls had been talking, but when the middle Tendo sister was walking by they had stopped and every pair of eyes were looking at her. It made her uneasy having those girls looking at her, but mostly it was because she wanted to know what it was they were saying before she got there.

As soon as she passed, one of the girls; who had shoulder-length black hair; said something to her companions behind her hand, "After all this time I can't believe Nabiki was the one Kuno decided to kiss first."

Nabiki froze, eyes wide in shock. She was rooted to the spot after hearing her name. 'How could they know?' she thought. She immediately turned on her heel and approached the table. "What did you say?" she cooly asked the girls.

"We didn't say anything," lied the black-haired girl.

"Don't give me that. I know I heard one of you say my name," said the Tendo girl, keeping her demeanor cold.

"If you heard one of us say your name, then you must've heard the rest of it," answered the girl sitting next to the black-haired girl, she had short, curly dark brown hair.

"I was just making sure I heard you correctly. I thought I heard you say that Kuno kissed me," said Nabiki, "I want to know which one of you said it."

"Mitsuki said it," replied a girl with mousy brown hair, her voice had a slight frightened tone to it.

"Kiku!" said the black-haired girl, repremanding her friend.

"So, Mitsuki," started Nabiki, "Where did _you _hear it?"

"I have my sources," responded the girl proudly, with her eyes closed, satsified with herself.

'She must think it's only a rumor,' thought the Tendo girl, a smirk flashing across her face. "Ah. So there is a rumor floating around that Kuno and I kissed. Well I'm here to tell you it's a lie," lied the middle sister.

"Believe it or not my source says there is a crediable eyewitness to the kiss," answered Mitsuki, a smug smile present.

"I heard the same thing from someone else," added the last girl, a blonde with a waist-length ponytail.

Nabiki eyes opened wide again, 'Eyewitness? But nobody was in that hallway when it happened and all the classrooms were empty,' thought the girl, who couldn't believe her ears. Someone had seen the breakdown of her emotional barrier and was now spreading that information around the school. "Okay, tell me your sources so I can confirm what they're saying," suggested the Tendo girl, her face returning to it's neutral look.

"Why should I?" asked Mitsuki, sounding impertinent.

"Because I might start a rumor about you and your boyfriend," answered Nabiki, in her usual business-like tone.

"You wouldn't dare," hissed the other girl, scandilized.

"Try me," smirked Nabiki, pointing a finger at the girl, "You know as well as the rest of you," moving her finger in a sweeping motion, pointing it at all four girls in turn, "That I am very accomplished at spreading vicious rumors in this school. If you don't tell the name of your sources, then I will be forced to take drastic measures."

"Mitsuki, don't tell her," pleaded the blonde.

"I don't plan on it, Ayami," replied the black-haired girl, looking at her friend.

"Alright then, give me the name of the eyewitness," demanded Nabiki, the anger could be plainly heard in her voice.

The girl with mousy brown hair recoiled a little at the tone of the Tendo girl's voice. Nabiki acted like she didn't see it.

"Sorry, but I don't know the name," said Mitsuki in an unapologetic tone.

"Me either," admitted Ayami.

The girl with dark brown hair shook her head.

"What about you, Kiku?" asked the middle sister, turning her attention to the last girl, who had remained silent.

She groaned and turned her eyes towards the ground, intimidated by the gaze of the Tendo girl.

"Kiku, don't say a word!" ordered the girl with dark brown hair.

"I wasn't going to, Miki," said the girl softly, finally speaking up, but still looking at the ground.

Sighing, Nabiki says as focreful as she can, "You know what? It doesn't matter who saw Kuno and me kissing. What matters now is that you are not to speak of it to anyone, got it? Who I kiss and who I don't is none of your business. Mention it again and I will bring hell down upon you."

And on that final note, she spun around tired of getting the run around with the group of girls. Feeling as though business was taken care of, she put her hands on her hips and said outloud, "How am I going to fix this?"

She takes two steps before Mitsuki says to her, "There isn't anything you _can_ do to stop it. You know secrets don't last very long here. The entire school knows already, it was only a matter of time."

'Everyone knows, huh? Fine,' thought Nabiki, spinning back around. She walked up to the table again and slammed both of her hands down, causing all four girls to jump in their seats. "The name. Now," she demanded in a firmly angry voice.

None of the girls said anything until... "Akane," replied Kiku, her voice shaking with fear, "I heard someone say Akane saw you two kiss and I heard Ranma was with her."

Nabiki removed her hands form the table, her face a blank slate.

"Kiku, why'd you say it?" asked Ayami.

"I'm sorry," apologized her friend quickly, "She scares me."

The middle sister walked away while the three girls began to comfort their frightened friend. 'Akane saw it? Ranma too?' she thought to herself. A soft smile appeared on her face, 'Well out of everyone here, I guess I should be glad it was those two who saw it and not someone else. That way I can confront them on it and not have to worry about them using it against me and Kuno.' It was on that confidence Nabiki returned to her table knowing she wasn't about to get blackmailed by her baby sister and her fiance. 'At least it'll give us something to talk about on the way home,' she assured herself.

Akane felt very bad by the time school let out. She hadn't meant to say she saw Nabiki get kissed by Kuno that morning, it just slipped out. During lunch random students kept coming up to her and asking her if what she had said was true. She'd never answer the questions, but the look of despair on her face was enough of an answer for them. It got so bad that whenever someone came up and began to ask, Ranma would interject by saying, "Leave her alone. Can't you see she doesn't want to talk about it?" and they'd leave with the question unfinished.

Daisuke, Hiroshi, Yuka, Sayuri and Ukyo felt just as bad as her, seeing their friend so bummed out. That's because if they hadn't repeated what she said, shouting it no less so that everyone in the hallway heard it, there wouldn't be a problem with people asking if Kuno had actually kissed Nabiki and if Akane had witnessed it happening. They'd apologize whenever they got the chance between the students showing up and Akane'd accept those apologies, but with each new student they'd apologize all over again.

Walking out the double-door entrance with Ranma close behind, she was glad to be going home for the day.

They didn't get very far before someone shouted to them, "Hey, wait up!"

Akane put her head in her hand, thinking it was another student coming to ask the question that has been dogging her all day and Ranma thought the same thing. Turning around, they realized it was Nabiki who had called to them and now she was walking at a fast pace to catch up. This was very unusual behavior for her they thought. Normally she'd stay behind for a little, dealing with some business with the students who owed her money or collecting her winnings after a bet.

When she got close enough Akane asked her, "What's this about? Don't you have some sort of business to attend to?"

"What's wrong with me wanting to walk home with my family?" replied her sister in a tone of someone being implicated with something, "Besides, I gave them a reprieve for the day."

The three of them started walking again, but Ranma and Akane were eyeing Nabiki suspiciously. Of course the older Tendo was fully aware of this. She smirked knowing she had their undivided attention. They got about a half a block farther from the school when Nabiki asked her baby sister a question, "I heard a very interesting rumor at lunch today." She was talking in a casual tone as if she was asking about the weather, "People were saying Kuno and I kissed."

Akane gulped back a lump that had formed in her throat, she was afraid of this. Nabiki was the last person she wanted to know about she had seen that morning.

The older girl noticed her sister's actions as she resumed, "And you know what else I heard?"

"What?" asked Ranma, trying to sound as if he didn't know what was coming.

Too bad Nabiki was insightfull enough that it didn't work on her. "I heard a _few_ people were eyewitness to said kiss," she said, still in a casual tone.

This time both younger teens gulped and smiled nervously. The middle Tendo sister was laughing inside at seeing how much her line of questioning was affecting her companions. "You two wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" she wondered, finishing the intimidating tactics she was so good at.

Ranma and Akane hung their heads low, the answer was as plain as the noses on their faces.

'She knows already,' thought Akane.

'Might as well tell her,' thought Ranma, finishing his fiancee's train of thought unaware she was thinking the same thing.

Akane opened her mouth to say something, but a burst of loud, insane-like laughter broke the silence around them. The three teenagers looked around for the source, but the young couple already knew who it was that laughed.

'What is she doing here?' thought Ranma, growling to himself.

A whirlwind of black rose petals marked the entrance of the girl he was thinking of: Kodachi Kuno, The Black Rose. She appeared in front of them still dressed in her St. Bacchus' school for girls uniform, wielding her favorite weapon of choice: a pink gymnastic ribbon in one hand, a black rose in the other. "Ranma darling, there you are, I was afraid I might've missed you," she said lovingly.

"Don't call him that!" snapped Akane angrily, "He's _my_ fiance. You have no right to claim him as your's."

"Hey now. I'm not piece of property, ya know," said the boy hotly.

Kodachi threw her rose at him and Ranma caught it managing to avoid the thorns in the process. Then she waved off what the couple had said. "My darling, why accompany these homely women when you can be with someone far more attractive and exciting?" asked the Black Rose.

"Because I'd rather stay with them than go with a clear nutcase like you," answered the boy.

She gave another round of her off-the-wall laughter. "I offer you the world on a silver platter, but yet you want want to be around females with no class, grace or elegance?" she wondered, laughing again.

"Why is it always the crazy ones that fall for me?" said Ranma loudly, lowering his head and covering his eyes with his hand, asking a rhetorical question.

"Hey!" replied Akane, offended.

"What? It's true," added the boy, turning his gaze towards her.

"I heard that!" shouted a voice behind them.

The boy and the two Tendo sisters turn around and watch as Ukyo jogged to catch up, her school bag in her hand and her giant spatula strapped to the back of her boys uniform. "How could you say that, Ranchan?" she asked, also offended.

"Each of you four girls have your own brand of craziness, you can't deny that," he answered flatly.

Neither Akane or Ukyo could argue the point, opening and closing mouths speechless. Each of the fiacnee's could be classified as being crazy in some form or another, each to a different degree and some more than the others.

"He's got you there," added Nabiki, grinning.

Akane looked at her with a scowl, she couldn't believe her own sister was agreeing with him. Ukyo reacted in the same way.

"Well, well, well," started Kodachi, everyone turning their eyes towards her, "It seems another homely girl has joined in with your group, my darling. Do you still plan on staying with them or would you rather go with me?"

"I told you not to call him that!" snapped Akane, her red battle aura starting to glow.

Ignoring the girl, the Black Rose repeated, "Well?"

Ranma opened his mouth to talk, but a bicycle bell answered instead. The ringing bell continued to sound until it's source made it's presence known. Shampoo came shooting over a rooftop perched on her bicycle, looking down at the group of teens, her lips in a frown. She swung her leg over, grabbed her bonbori in the basket and slid off her bike, falling to the ground. She landed on one foot and one knee, her bicycle crashing into the grassy hill beside them. Standing up, she said, "No, husband leave with Shampoo."

"He's not your husband, Shampoo. He's marrying Akane, you know that, so stop calling him that," replied Ukyo, anger rising inside her chest.

"What is this? A fiancee convention or something?" asked Nabiki, glancing at all four of the younger girls.

"If Shampoo have to, will fight for Ranma," threatened the amazon, raising her bonbori at the ready.

"And I told you already, if you want to get to him, you'll have to go through me to do it," answered the okonomiyaki chef, wielding her giant spatula like a bo staff. "Hey, Akane," she added, smiling confidently as she turned her attention to her friend, "You take the nutjob and I'll take the amazon bimbo."

"Right," replied the other girl, a confident smile accompanying her statement as well.

"A battle it is then. That will decide who he'll go with," said Kodachi, twirling her ribbon in a swirling motion.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" asked Ranma.

"No!" shouted the four girls in unison.

Recoiling, the boy and Nabiki sandwiched themselves between Ukyo and Akane and glanced back and forth between the other girls, waiting for the battle to begin. Kodachi and Shampoo lock their eyes together for a hesistated moment as if signaling the other to begin. The four girls shouted battle cries as they charged each other, but before any contact was made Shampoo's surprised scream forced everyone to stop and look over at her. From out of nowhere a very long, metal chain had been wrapped around her wrists. The chain continued to coil itself around her in a twirling movement, pinning her arms to her sides and forcing her to drop her bonbori, until her entire body, from her ankles to her shoulders were covered in the metal links. No one moved as the weight of the chains bore the girl to the ground. The other five teenagers traced the chain to it's origin.

"Mousse!" shouted Ranma.

The chain had come from one of the amazon boy's extra long, ever-expansive sleeves, seeing as the "hidden weapon technique" was his specialty. He was standing on the same roof the amazon girl had shot off from. Mousse jumped down, landing next to his fellow tribe member.

"Mousse, what are you doing here?" asked the Japanese boy.

"Later," he replied, adding, "Don't you two ladies have a battle to fight?" addressing Akane and Ukyo.

The two girls nodded at him and turned to face Kodahci together. With two sets of fierce looking eyes locking onto her, The Black Rose started to back away. 'I didn't plan on _him_ showing up. Looks like I'll have to divert from my origianl plans,' thought the gymnast. She quickly started to twirl the wand in her hand, shaping the ribbon into a cyclone-like cone, surrounding her body, kicking up the black rose petals around her. "Some other time, perhaps," she said, laughing again. Underneath her camoflauge she disappeared, her insane laughter lingering, but it too soon faded away.

Lowering their defenses, the group of Japanese teens returned their attenion to the amazons. Shampoo was struggling under her bindings to get free while Mousse just watched.

Ranma repeated, "What are you doing here, Mousse?"

"The old hag had charged me with keeping an eye on her great-granddaughter, making sure she doesn't try anything," answered the bespectacled teenager, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Why'd she do that?" asked Nabiki.

The Chinese boy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's because she realizes she can't win."

"No!" shouted Shampoo, "Grandmother no give up and Shampoo no give up either!"

Ukyo lowered herself down by bending at the knees, holding her spatula like a walking stick. "Why not give up? I did and look how much better my life is now," she said cheerfully. She tried to make it sound like the last two years hadn't happened and that it was pointless to argue.

However Shampoo didn't see it that way. "Spatula Girl give up easy, but an amazon no give up ever. Husband Ranma beat Shampoo in battle and so Shampoo marry him. Nothing change fact," replied the purple-haired warrior proudly.

"Now hold it right there," interjected Nabiki, stepping into the middle of the crowd of younger teenagers, "If I remember correctly, you weren't actually defeated in battle by Ranma."

"What you mean?" asked Shampoo, halting her struggling attempts to free herself.

"Yeah, I thought he did beat her in combat," added a confused Mousse.

Akane blinked a few times as the memory came back. "She's right," she said, "It wasn't in combat he beat her. She showed up at our house looking for Ranma's female side. When she didn't find her, she attacked and accused me of hiding her. Then as she tried to attack me again Ranma's male side intervened by kicking and breaking one of her bonbori away and it hit her on top of the head, knocking her out, am I right?"

"Correct. After that, little miss bimbo here has been claiming he beat her in battle when that wasn't the case at all," explained Akane's sister, poking at Shampoo's bindings with her foot, "She _was_ in battle just not with him at the time."

"So?" said the tied-up girl fiercely, "Battle is battle."

"_So_, after what just happened, Ranma isn't the one you're supposed to go after now," replied Nabiki. The statement was met with five confused looks. She elaborated, "If Shampoo can claim Ranma beat her in battle after only stopping her from fighting, it can be said that a few minutes ago Mousse stopped her from battling again, thus he 'defeated' her in combat."

Some five seconds passed before the amazon's boy eyes lit up with excitement. "After all this time, I finally beat her!" he exclaimed.

His shout of joy was drowned out by Shampoo's high-pitched scream, "No!" the purple-haired girl forcibly shut her eyes and begun to violently shake her head, "No! No believe it! Mousse no beat Shampoo! Mousse no _ever_ beat Shampoo! Shampoo marry only Ranma!"

"Face it, girl. There's a new husband for you and it's not Ranma," said Nabiki, walking away, speaking casual-like, "Come on, let's go home," she added, talking to the three non-amazons.

The three of them hesistated, each of them with an apologetic look. They felt sorry for both of the amazons. For Mousse most of all. The entire time he has been in Japan he has tried relentlessly to get Shampoo to accept and love him as he has loved her. He never wanted to win Shampoo the way their laws state, but it was always his last option.

Shampoo continued to shake her head as if it all was a bad dream as tears began to show, while Mousse danced around her, waving his arms in the air. "I beat her! I beat her!" he said jubliantly. Then he froze, remembering he wasn't alone. He stopped dancing, stood up staright, cleared his throat and turned to face the others.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Nabiki from a half a dozen houses.

Akane, Ranma and Ukyo looked down the street at the other girl before returning their attention to the amazons.

"Will you two be okay?" asked Akane, concerned.

"We'll be alright, for now anyway," he replied.

"What are you gonna do now?" wondered Ranma, looking down at the silent girl in chains as she continued to cry.

"First off, I guess I should take her home and explain it to the old hag. Maybe she can put some sense into her great-granddaughter," answered Mousse. He bent down, picked the girl up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Stop! Mousse no do this! Put Shampoo down! Now!" screamed Shampoo incesstantly, she started to struggle again.

It was easy for Mousse to carry her, after all, he strengthened up by carrying a stone Buddha statue around for weeks, so lifting a chained-up girl was child's play to him. He smiled at the others before leaping to the roof and going rooftop to rooftop, with Shampoo on his shoulder, he disappeared from sight.

"You think he's happy now?" asked Akane, turning with the others to catch up to her sister.

"No," said Ranma flatly.

"Why do you say that?" wondered Ukyo.

"Oh sure, he's happy now, he finally beat her. But he'll find out soon enough she won't accept the fact that he beat her and she'll come after me all over again, completely ignoring her own laws," explained the boy.

The older girl stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for the others to catch up. "About time," she groaned, "I want to get home before someone else shows up."

The other three laughed at her serious joke. And the four of them continue on their way home.

From the shadows of the side alley stood a figure who had watched the entire aftermath of the short battle. "Hmm," said the person, "Interesting."

Feeling as though he had gotten far away enough from the others, Mousse jumped down off the roofs and into an alleyway, were he laid Shampoo down on the ground.

"What Mousse doing?" she asked, finally done with the screaming.

He didn't answer, instead he got closer, a look of desire in his bespectalced eyes.

"Mousse no! Mousse no can have Shampoo! This no right!" yelled the scared girl, squirming to free herself as the amazon boy was right over top of her.

But instead of taking advantage of her defenseless state, he begun to untie her chains. she had shut her eyes afraid to watch what he was going to do, but after feeling her chains loosen she opened them again quizically.

"What Mousse doing?" she asked again, her voice soft not hard like before.

"I'm letting you go," he replied.

"But why?" she wondered, confused.

"You've known since the age of three that I have always loved you. And now that I have beaten you the laws state that we must marry. But I know you do not love me in the same way. If I show you kindness now, maybe over time, you will grow to love me as I love you now," explained the teen, releasing her from her bindings.

She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes, "Mousse..."

They stood together and before he knew it she was hugging him tightly.

"My darling Shampoo," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Mousse,..." she said softly.

"Unhh," groaned the boy, collapsing onto the ground with his hands between his legs.

"Shampoo will no love you ever!" she finished, her hard tone back and with anger mixed in as well. She turned, leapt to the rooftop and was gone without a backward glance.

"S-sh-shampoo,..." stuttered Mousse, stretching out one hand at her, unable to move because of the pain.

Shampoo landed onto the street and wasn't surprised to see it deserted. She knew Ranma and the others wouldn't be around long after she and Mousse left. She walked over to the grassy hill to retrieve her bike, but it wasn't there. She groaned, placed her hands on her hips and looked around to see if anyone had picked it up. Some movement in the shadows caught her attention.

As she got closer the figure in the darkness spoke, "Ah, you've returned."

Shampoo recognized the voice. "How long you there?" she asked.

"Awhile. I thought you might come back for this," replied the person, pushing the amazon's bike towards her, "Of course, I didn't know if you were going to accept your new husband and go with him or not."

"Mousse not husband! He no ever be Shampoo's husband," snapped the girl.

"I see. So the plan is still on, correct?" asked the person.

"Yes. Come by cafe tomorrow. We talk more there," replied the girl.

"What about your new husband?" wondered the figure.

"He no husband!" snapped Shampoo again, "But no worry, Shampoo taken care of him."

"Very well, good day," said the person, before disappearing into the darkness.

Her bike may have some dents and dings to it, but it was still ridable as she hopped on and rode it home. 'Have to beat Mousse home and tell grandmother not to believe anything he say,' she thought, taking the corner towards the Nekohanten, 'Lot of good that was, hiding in shadow while Shampoo tied up. But no matter, will show them all in end, Ranma _will_ marry Shampoo.' And she smiled deviously as thoughts of her own plan began to brew.


	7. Revelations

Ranma and Akane felt like they dodged a bullet yesterday afternoon. Nabiki forgot all about her questioning after that little 2-on-2 confrontation between her sister and Ukyo against Shampoo and Kodachi. Walking the rest of the way home with the others she didn't even bother to bring it up again. When Ukyo went her own way the younger teenagers were afraid Nabiki was waiting until they were alone to say something, but the older sister remained silent well after the three of them walked inside the house.

Nabiki's mood the next morning was certainly upbeat, but nobody except the young couple took any real notice of it. Her smile wasn't like the one she always plastered on when greeting the family every morning, or the one she wore when she was going to receive a payment from somebody, but instead the smile was as cheerful as she could make it, even her "Good mornings" sounded nicer than normal.

As of late she has been walking with the couple to school rather than going on ahead like she use to. And today was no different. Ranma and Akane were following close behind while Nabiki led the way. The three of them were keeping a wary eye out in case they were going to be attacked again. Neither of the younger teens were keen to hold the other's hand at the moment. There seemed to be some sort of an invisible wall between the two teens keeping them seperated. Even though they know both of their familes know of their feelings for each other, it still made them uneasy to show those feelings whenever another family member was around.

Getting to the halfway point Nabiki slowed down a little, allowing the others to catch up, where she then wedged herself between them. Ranma and Akane leaned back and looked at each other. They each had a fleeting thought that she was going to start asking questions again, yet they wanted to beat her to it. The two of them had discussed it last night in the dojo that if she was going to try again, they should cut her off and turn it around on her instead.

"We've been wanting to ask you something, but never could think of when the appropriate time to ask would be," said Akane, straightening up.

"Sis, you both know you can ask me anything," Nabiki assured them, smiling.

'Depending on how much it would cost us to ask, you mean,' thought Ranma, before asking flat out, "What happened yesterday morning? Why did you do what you did?"

It was Nabiki's turn to look at the ground. She was always willing to shell out the truth when it didn't concern her, with the only time she kept a secret to herself being when Ranma went to rescue Akane from Prince Tshugo. During the time they were gone other students were willing to pay her as much as 5,000 yen on their whereabouts, but all she would say was that they were on a training trip and she stuck to that story, so eventually everyone bought it as the truth. After that they never bothered to ask either Ranma or Akane about it when they got back, because they believed they'd hear the same thing from them as they did from Nabiki. Admitting the truth about herself on the other hand was never something she could bring herself to do, lying through her teeth was so much better. But today she couldn't come up with a good enough lie quick enough to accomodate the situation, so she settled for the truth in the end.

"At first I did what I had done to help you two. I was afraid that after Kuno's breakdown he was going to pull his sword out of the ground and try to seriously hurt or even kill you. That's why I stepped in when I did. I figured I'd lead him into the school hoping he would forget about his sword. When we got to the classroom I tried to shrug him off. That's when he kissed me. Of course, you two knew that already since you saw it happen. I wasn't expecting it, it came as a total surprise to me. At first it felt awkward, I hadn't done anything to deserve it really, but he kept his lips pressed against mine and it started to feel nice," she explained.

She placed a lightly closed fist over her heart, remembering the tingling sensation she felt and started to blush. She continued, "I had never been kissed before and I thought I might never be kissed again, so I took what I could get. From that point on I was doing it for myself as much as I was doing it for you two."

"So you knew we saw you kiss?" wondered her sister.

"Yeah, I did, I just wanted to see you two sweat a little bit," replied Nabiki.

"What now? Are you two gonna hook up?" asked Ranma.

"I thought it looked obvious, who knows? Today's a new day, anything can happen," answered the middle Tendo sister, putting a smile on as the three of them reach the stone entrance to the schoolgrounds.

Turning towards the school, they didn't know what to expect. Ranma thought Kuno might've twisted his version of reality so that everything that happened yesterday was just an illusion or a dream and he would dismiss it as such. Then he would start all over again and demand the boy to release Akane and the pig-tailed girl once more. The teen knows Kuno has a way of taking anything he sees and flipping it way out of context to mean something totally different than what it really meant. He's seen it before and figured it'll happen again.

Akane knew the upperclassman better than her fiance and had a better idea of what Kuno would do. Sure she thought the older teen would do the same thing as her future husband thought, but she considered that he might do what he's done the last couple of weeks. Lately when something signifcant has happened to Kuno, he has dissappeared for a few days, possibly to contemplate on things, but the thing is he has always come back the same as ever.

Nabiki on the other hand, thought she made a damn good impression on him and was determined he'd forget all about her baby sister and Ranma's female side. When the three of them turned their eyes immediately rested on a student with short, brown hair leaning against the side of the stairway leading to the double-door entrance. Then they started to glance around, but Kuno seemed nowhere to be found. Only when the guy leaning against the stairs started coming towards them did they realize it was him.

To a passerby on the street he looked like a normal student. It was quite unusual to see him in a school uniform. Outside his classes he always wore his kendo outfit with his bokken at his side. But today he has ditched not only the kendo garb, but also his wooden blade. What else was weird about his appearance was the fact that he didn't have his usual steely look of determination etched into his face. He was actually smiling as he approached the trio. Nabiki seperated herself from the others and met Kuno halfway.

"Morning, Kuno-baby," she said, greeting him cheerfully with a smile as she got closer.

"Good morning, my sweet Nabiki," he replied, smiling back.

The students standing outside stopped their conversations mid-sentence to watch the unfolding scene. Kuno closed his eyes and begun to draw breath, in what looked like the beginning of some well thoughtout poetry. Before he could utter a word Nabiki placed a hand on both sides of his cheeks and planted a big kiss on him for everyone to see. There were more than a few gasps at the sight of them locking lips. Pulling away, she couldn't help but giggle at thim, because his face was still frozen in the kissing pose. Only after a few seconds did he realize she had released him.

Obviously the kiss flummoxed considerably. He had planned on wooing her with some of the most fantastical poetry he could muster. No matter the situation, Kuno has always been able to express himself verbally. Taking a cue from Shakespeare, he could say such beautiful things that could make any girl swoon, and they did in the beginning. But after doing it for a number of years it became bothersome and boring to the girls to have to listen to his highly voluble speeches. Nowadays he can't even get a girl to stand still long enough to say what he wants. But today was different, the kiss left him at a loss for words.

After opening and closing his mouth several times like a fish, he resigned himself to instead ask Nabiki a question, "What was that for?"

"Since people want to talk about us, I figured we should give them something to talk about, wouldn't you agree?" she replied with a softness to her voice that was so unlike her.

As Ranma and Akane passed the older couple they kept an eye on Kuno, in case he inexplicably turned his attention towards them. But he was so engrossed with the lovely young woman in front of him that bombs could've been going off all around them and he would fail to take any notice of it, much less two students walking by. The younger teens met up with their friends under a classroom window close to the stairs and watched the spectacle carry on along with the rest of the students standing outside.

"Morning," they said together happily and their greeting was returned just as cheerfully.

After a minute or two, Kuno still looked like he couldn't find the right words to express himself, so he decided to throw the poetry aside, hold out his arm, which she took willingly, and the two of them walked side by side into the school.

"Guess that proves it," said Sayuri as the older teenagers reach the bottom of the stairs, "They are offically a couple."

And the others agreed with a nod, watching Nabiki walk by with one of the biggest smiles they have ever seen her wear.

--

For the remainder of the week nothing anybody said negatively about Nabiki's hooking up with Kuno could upset her or bring her down from her emotional high. Yet she made mental notes of who said what. Just because she was the happiest she's ever been doesn't mean she couldn't continue with her normal lifestyle. She was going to let the intial and overwhemling joy of being in love fade away before returning to business as usual. She was going to make the naysayers pay in time, just not right now, because she had her hands full with keeping Kuno in order.

Every morning for the next three days she has had to stop him from spouting out poetry before he could even start. Before the first syllable could leave his lips, she would press her hand against his mouth and tell him to hush.

"There'll be time later for that, so wait, Kuno-baby," she'd say everytime he tried.

And instead of doing what he'd normally do; ignore and try again; he obeyed her request to postpone and settled for walking her inside the school arm in arm, while the other students watched. Kuno paid very little attention to anything else besides Nabiki for what remained of the school week, which was fine with Ranma and Akane. With the upperclassman distracted, life for them seemed almost normal and it didn't bother them in the least. On Friday Akane got up the courage to ask Ranma out on a picnic for Saturday at noon.

It was to be only the second date for them since their offical engagement. The last one wasn't anything spectacular, just dinner and a movie about two weeks ago. They left the house at 6:30 and were home by 9:00. They weren't dressed for anything fancy, him in one of his blue, Chinese-style shirts with short sleeves and black pants and she had on a pair of blue jeans and a tight, thinly-woven yellow sweater-like shirt. Dinner was okay. but the two teenagers agreed they rather of had what Kasumi made for the rest of the family than what they ordered. They had gone to an American-style restaurant that had been open for a few weeks. Their order consisted of a couple of burgers and fries and while they ate they discussed what movie they were going to see. Ranma wanted to see the newly released martial arts epic, he thought she might like it as well, but Akane wanted to see a romantic movie that has been getting rave reviews from all her friends. The boy didn't want to upset her by forcing her to see his choice, so he let her decide.

The movie was okay, but he would've liked it more if it had a fight scene or two and a few explosions, but he didn't tell her that. She on the other hand cried at the end when the leading roles died in each other's arms. Her tears made Ranma's shoulder damp, because she had rested her head on it. He couldn't help but to smile at her, she was clinging to his arm warmly as the last scene faded to black. Even on the walk home she clung onto him like he was going to disappear if she let him go for even a second. She finally released him when the two of them walked into the foyer, where she wished him goodnight before walking up the stairs to her room. All in all both teens had another great time together and were hoping to do it again real soon.

Nabiki had decided to stay behind for a bit after school, instead of walking home with her family. Her reason was she had some "business" to take care of. It was the first time all week she remained at school longer than need be. Ranma and Akane were sure it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact there was kendo practice planned that afternoon.

During the entire stroll home Akane kept asking Ranma if he'd prefer a certain dish over another and each time the choices would change.

"Relax," he'd tell her, "Make whatever you feel like making. Whatever it is I'm sure it'll be great."

But she wasn't as sure as he was. This dinner is to be the first one she'll make without any assistance from either Kasumi or Ranma's mother. Akane was afraid that without any help the meal would be disastrous and she voiced those fears to her fiance. Standing at the front door she made to open it, but before she could Ranma spun her around to face him, lightly grabbed hold of her shoulders and he gave her a quick, encouraging kiss.

Pulling away, he kept their foreheads close together and repeated, "Relax, you'll do great."

She smiled, her cheeks a little flushed and she kissed him back. "Thanks," she replied sweetly, opening the door.

--

As Kasumi was getting ready for her date with Dr. Ono Tofu she couldn't help but to feel reprehensible about what she was about to do. It has been a long time since she's done anything remotely similar and she was afraid everything was bound to go wrong. At times she wanted to stop and go downstairs to help her baby sister with the cooking, but she was reassured by Akane that everything would be alright, that she needn't worry. But that only made her worry more. The kitchen was her sanctuary, her happy place and to have someone else using it made her feel violated in some way. She also knew she deserved this date. She has stood on the sidelines and watched long enough, she wanted to have a life outside the house and she was determined to have one. It was on that reasoning she stayed in her room, away from the distractions and was able to compose herself on the upcoming date.

She came down the stairs a little after six, because she heard from Nabiki it was custom to make him wait on her. She was dressed in a long flowing, emerald green dress with matching silk shawl and ribbon tied off at the end of her long brown ponytail. She had a small white compact purse hanging off of one shoulder. Her glossy black heels made a soft tapping noise as she walked. The white diamond earrings topped off the look of radiance. Her makeup was light, she didn't need much to show off her exquisite beauty.

Dr. Tofu was standing close to the front door waiting. It was unusual to see him dressed in anything except his usual get up, but he wanted to do things right so he showed up in a dark gray suit and tie. When Kasumi came up to him, he completely fell to pieces. It appeared all the blood in his body had gathered on his face, for it was ruby red in color. His eyes became glazed as the stupor fell upon him like so many times before.

'He's losing it,' thought Ranma, watching along with the rest of the Tendo family. Akane came out of the kitchen to watch as well.

Dr. Tofu's mouth became dry and he began to sweat. He stuck a finger between his neck and collar to loosen it, but no matter what he did he continued to fall apart. With the rest of the family watching, the other knew what was going to happen. Before Dr. Tofu and Kasumi were even out the door he was going to do something that would result in something or someone getting hurt. He began to wring his hands, the fidgeting fits about to come to a head.

"Uh...um...y-y-you l-l-l-look ni-nice, Ka-ka-su-sumi," stuttered the doctor, his voice hoarse.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling sweetly at him, "You look nice too."

Her little compliment steeled his nerves slightly, but he was already too far gone to salvage whatever courage he had. Kasumi, who so often appeared oblivious to the world around her, could see something was wrong with her date. She decided to act upon a whim, she has waited so long for Ono Tofu to ask her out on a date that she wasn't about to let his shyness towards her ruin a perfectly good chance to get out of the house and have some fun. She didn't care if it was in front of everyone, she knew there was only one thing she could do to help him compose himself: she kissed him on the cheek. Just a light peck, a sweet show of appreciation for what might be a nice night out on the town.

As she pulled away, the doctor's hands stopped shaking and wringing long enough to feel the tingling spot left behind by her kiss. The other's watched purely by impluse, they waited to see if he was about to become a babbling pool of mush or not. There was something in her kiss that seemed to calm his nerves, allowing him to focus himself for the first time in her presence. The excess color in his face slowly drained away and the glazed look in his eyes faded too, leaving a look of determination in it's place. It was a sharp contrast to see him acting normal around Kasumi, almost unnerving seeing him so composed and calm. They smiled at each other, before he held out an arm for her to take. Nabiki managed to take one photo before Dr. Tofu opened the door and they were gone.

'I think they're going to be okay now,' thought Akane, smiling to herself, returning to the kitchen.

As soon as they left Soun broke down in tears, "My sweet, precious Kasumi! She looked so dignified!" He closed his eyes, but it didn't slow down the flow of his tears. "My little girl, on her first date! You girls are growing up _so _fast!" he continued, covering his eyes with his forearm and sobbing incessantly into his sleeve.

Nabiki rolled her eyes at her father's antics, "Daddy, give it a rest. This is why we don't go on many _second_ dates, you embarass us and them so much they don't come back."

She glanced over at Ranma and the boy turned his eyes to the ceiling and began whistling a nondistinct tune. He wasn't about to get involved in family business. She smirked knowing he was going to keep his mouth shut.

--

Soun had managed to stop crying long enough by the time dinner was served a half hour later, though he continued to sniff occasionally. Akane came out of the kitchen carrying three plates. The meal she finally decided on was chicken stir-fry with a special sweet sauce on top. The smell was so overwhelming, Ranma could barely contain himself as she placed his plate in front of him. He immediately grabbed his chopsticks and picked up a piece of chicken covered in the sweet sauce and a chuck of rice. It was almost in his mouth when he glanced across from him and noticed Nabiki wasn't touching her food. She instead had her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Soun, who had mimicked his future son-in-law's action, noticed it too and was wondering why his middle daughter wasn't eating.

The two men lowered their chopsticks and Ranma asked her, "Why aren't you eating? Is it too hot?"

"No, it's not that. I'm waiting," she replied.

"Waiting for what?" wondered Akane, entering the living room with her own plate.

"This is the first time in a long time you've cooked without any help, Akane. I'm not eating until _someone_ tried it first," answered her sister.

"Ah, excellent point, Nabiki. I think it is also wise for someone to try it first,"agreed her father, putting his chopsticks down and crossing his hands inside the sleeves of his muddy-green robe.

"You're both being stupid," said Akane, sitting down, "I got the recipe out of mom's notebook. She was referring to a notebook filled with her mother's recipes that was given to her by Kasumi.

"That makes it a little better," replied Nabiki, "But I'm still not eating until someone tries it first," and glanced over to the boy sitting across from her.

"You mean me, don't you?" asked Ranma.

"You are the logical choice, Ranma. You're the one who'll have to live with her cooking after you're married," the middle Tendo sister pointed out.

The teen looked at his fiancee and could see she wasn't eating either. He knew she wasn't going to start until someone tried it before her. He couldn't take the apprehensive look on his future wife's face for too long.

"Alright, I'll do it," said the boy finally, picking up his chopsticks which still had the food he grabbed earlier in thier grips. Akane and the others watched attentively as the food got closer to Ranma's mouth.

'It'll be alright, they'll see. I know, because I tasted the stir-fry before bringing it out,' thought the youngest Tendo, reassuring herself.

Ranma began chewing as the others watched with baited breath, while Akane exhaled loudly. But before anyone else could put food in their mouths, the boy blinked and with eyes wide, he fell backwards onto his back, his kness up in the air and the chopsticks rolling out of his open hand.

Almost immediately she was at his side, "Ranma!"

"What happened?" aske Nabiki, standing up.

"I don't know," said Akane, "I followed mom's recipe to the letter."

Ranma was out cold, his eyes were blank, but he had a grin on his face, which made no sense.

Then the girl remembered something, 'I forgot to taste the sweet sauce! Oh no, that's it, the sauce made the entire meal terrible!'

Nabiki and Soun joined her in surrounding the boy and the middle sister opened his mouth to examine the contents.

"The food's gone," she reported.

Akane brushed the hair out of his eyes and she asked him, "Ranma, are you okay?"

"More importantly, how'd it taste?" added the older girl.

"Nabiki, how could you ask that?" yelled her little sister.

Before the older of the two girls could answer, Ranma mumbled, "...tasted..."

"'Tasted' what?" asked Soun, encouraging the boy to speak up.

"...tasted like...heaven," finished the teen as the smile on his face grew wider.

There were three collective gasps of shock to his answer. Soun slowly turned towards his plate, picked up some of the stir-fry with his chopsticks and placed it in his mouth.

"Daddy, how is it?" asked Nabiki.

After a half minute of chewing the girl's father began to cry his tears of joy again. "Oh, Akane! It tastes just the way your mother made it!" he exclaimed, breaking his chopsticks in his tightly closed fist. Akane smiled brightly and Nabiki walked over to her plate.

"It's okay," she said flatly after swallowing her mouthful, but her sister could see she was having a hard time from smiling, watching the edges of her mouth twitch.

"I'm so proud of you, Akane! And I know your mother would be too! You are definitely her daughter!" said her father, in between mouthfuls of food.

As her sister and their father ate she remained at Ranma's side, trying to revive him. "Ranma, wake up. Please wake up, Ranma," she pleaded, shaking the boy.

"Leave him be, Akane," said Nabiki .

"How can you eat when there's someone passed out in front of you?" asked the younger girl.

"It's easy, because I know he'll be fine," replied the middle sister, "If your _bad_ cooking couldn't kill him, then your _good_ cooking wouldn't either."

"Hey!" responded Akane, offended, though she knew there was some truth to the statement.

Ranma has been both willingly and forced to eat her cooking; before the lessons; and he'd end up ill, but never so much as it could actually kill him.

"I'm sure he'll wake up hungry for more," Nabiki assured her.

"Really?" asked Akane.

"Trust me, he only had one bite, he's gonna want to eat more," replied the older girl.

"Alright," said the little sister, reluctantly returning to her plate.

She ate slowly while the other two went for seconds. She was waiting for Ranma to pop up and start shoveling food down his throat, but it was a good two hours before he even stirred out of his unconsciousness and she was finished eating long before then. He sat up and discovered dinner was over and Akane was gone.

"Ah, sleeping beauty wakens," said the middle Tendo daughter, unenthusiastically.

"Where's Akane?" he asked Nabiki, looking around.

"Upstairs, doing her homework," answered the older teen, flipping the tv channel.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Over, you missed it, sorry," she told him, still without emotion in her voice.

"Thanks," he replied, quickly standing up and leaving the room.

"Anytime," responded Nabiki as he disappeared from her view.

He knocked on Akane's door as soon as he got there. But there was no answer.

"Akane?" he said, worried.

The door opened a bit and he could see half of her face and body through the gap between the door and frame.

"Oh, it's you, Ranma, hi," she said softly.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"What for?" she wondered.

"For what happened at dinner," he replied.

"Why would I be mad at you for that?" she asked.

"I passed out from only one bite of your cooking!" he reminded her.

"Yeah, but you complimented the meal," she told him.

"What?" asked Ranma, sounding confused.

"You said it tasted like heaven," she answered him as if he should know it.

"I did? Huh, I must've been out cold when I said it, because I don't really remember saying it," responded the boy, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you saying you didn't like it?" asked Akane, scowling a bit, her lips pursed tightly together.

"I must've meant it, or I wouldn't have said it in the first place!" he replied loudly, trying to defend himself.

The girl's anger drained away as she responded, her gaze turning towards the floor, "That's good. Everyone else liked it, but it's your opinion I value most."

"Why's that?" he asked.

She came out of her room and closed the door behind her. "Because you're gonna be my husband. These meals are for you basically," she told him, "By saying you like my cooking, it makes me happy to hear it. Kasumi makes such great meals and I know I shouldn't compare my cooking to her's, but I do it anyway. I'll probably never be as good as her, but that doesn't mean I can't try."

She was startled when he unexpectantly wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up into his blue-gray eyes and blushed.

"Akane, you're a great cook," he said soothingly, "Way better than you used to be."

She gave a hard chuckle to the statement.

"I mean it. Kasumi's been cooking for a long time now, it's almost second nature to her. And it's getting to be that way for you too. You watch, in a few years you'll probably forget all about how bad your cooking used to be," he assured her.

"Really?" she asked.

The boy smiled and gave a solitary nod. She smiled back warmly.

"Now, back to dinner: is there any left?" asked Ranma, letting her go and changing the subject.

"I saved your plate, it's in the fridge along with some leftovers," replied Akane.

On that note she turned to open her door, but the boy lightly took hold of her chin, brought her back around and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight," he said softly, smiling again as he pulled away.

She gave him a big smile and a giggle in return, saying, "Goodnight," before reentering her room as he went back downstairs.

Akane leaned her back against the closed door and slid down until she was sitting with her knees up close to her chest. The girl's cheeks were red and she was smiling as she wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn't know how long she sat there, hanging on to the feeling of his lips against her's, but she didn't care. The feeling was the best she could ever remember and couldn't wait to have the feeling again.

--

"Shampoo, could I talk to you?" asked the old amazon Cologne.

The Nekohanten was closing for the night and the two female warriors were cleaning up, Mousse had already left, since he was ordered by the old lady to retire to bed earlier.

"Yes, great-grandmother?" replied the purple-haired girl as she wiped down a table.

"I know you told me to disregard whatever that boy would say, but he has been so insistant on what he has been saying, that I must know if what he says is true: did he beat you in battle?" wondered the white-haired amazon.

The young lady stopped wiping for a hesitated second, then quickly said, "No. Mousse no ever beat Shampoo in battle."

"I see," replied Cologne, acting as if she hadn't seen it, "Because you do know what would happen if he did, right? The laws state that you'd have to marry him and forget all about Ranma."

"Shampoo know," answered her great-granddaughter, looking sullen.

"And that brings me to my next question: you have been leaving at awkward times after receiving phonecalls from someone and you don't come back until much later the same day. And just recently, I assume it was this same person you were talking to the other day here at the cafe. What are you two discussing?" asked the amazon elder.

Tossing aside her horrible Japanese, Shampoo decided to answer in her native tongue of Mandarin so she could better explain herself, "Honorable elder, that person is helping me come up with a plan to seperate my future husband and the violent girl. We have nearly everything planned out and are smoothing out the rough edges."

"Care to tell me the plan?" wondered Cologne, also switching.

"Forgive me, great-grandmother, but after what happened with yuor last plan I have decided to try one of my own and would feel better if you had no hand in it," replied the young warrior, "I wish to try on my own, just this once."

The old lady sighed, "Very well. Just one chance. But if this plan of yours fails and Ranma and Akane do get married, then we must return home empty-handed and you'll be outlawed by the tribe. Cologne turned towards the swinging doors to the kitchen and added, "Unless you agree to lose to Mousse again and in front of the entire tribe and settle with him."

"What you mean 'again'?" asked Shampoo, switching back to Japanese.

"My child, when one gets to be as old as I am you tend to notice the little things people do and when I asked if Mousse beat you your body language told me he did. Not to worry," said the old woman, adding the last after seeing her great-granddaughter's face, "I won't hold you to our laws this one time, but if he beats you again, you must abide by the laws."

Sighing, Shampoo says, "Yes, great-grandmother."

"Thats's a good girl, now finish up here and head off to bed," ordered the old hag, with a softness a mother gives to her child.

"Yes, great-grandmother," repeated Shampoo, returning to her duties, while Cologne left her alone. 'Can't fail with plan. It embarassing losing to Mousse first time, couldn't live with self if having to lose on purpose. No matter what, plan _have_ to work,' thought the girl, as she set herself on wiping down the last table.


	8. Pleasant Surprises

Nobody knew what time Kasumi came home last night. Everyone was in bed by ten o'clock. Soun wasn't worried in the slightest bit. He knows Ono Tofu as a very respectful man and was sure that his oldest daughter and her date wouldn't do anything foolish, especially on a first date. Ranma walked into the living room and was greeted by the pleasant smells of breakfast being made. He could clearly see Kasumi's silhouette in the kitchen as she busied herself like she did every morning. The other members of the Tendo family were sitting around the coffee table waiting for the meal. He cheerfully said good morning to them and his greeting was returned just the same as he given it.

Sitting down the boy heard the oldest sister humming a happy tune from her sanctuary. "I guess the date went well?" he asked those in attendance.

"Not sure. We haven't asked her yet," replied Akane.

He didn't say anything else on the matter, but was anxious as the rest of them to learn how the date went.

Not five minutes later the four of them heard Kasumi say, "Good morning, Ono. Did you sleep well?"

Instead of hearing a reply, there came a sudden clatter and the eldest sister's common surprised response of "Oh my."

Everyone scrambled to their feet and hurried over to the door frame between the living room and the kitchen. The eggs and the pan Kasumi was using to cook them in were on the floor in a runny mess. But that wasn't what most of them were looking at. Dr. Tofu had Kasumi in a tilted embrace like a dancer dipping his partner and their lips were locked together. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, the other around the shoulder blades. She had one arm draped over his neck for support and her other hand was cupped over his ear.

Soun dropped to his knees and begun to cry, "My eggs..."

Akane was smiling happily and Ranma's eyes were wide, the crease in his brow showing the level of surprise in his face. Nabiki was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed as though she knew this was going to happen, a smug smile clearly present. Slowly their lips parted ways and Ono returned Kasumi to her feet.

"I had a wonderful time last night. I would feel honored if we did it again soon," he told her, looking lovingly into her eyes.

Getting a better look at him, Dr. Tofu was not dressed in the suit and tie he wore last night, instead he seemed to be wearing one of Soun's muddy-green robes.

"O-okay," she replied, breathless.

"I'll come by to pick up my suit later, alright?" he requested and she agreed noiselessly with a nod.

He said goodbye, turned and walked away, leaving her to gaze unseeingly at the ground. He greeted the others cheerfully and they had to step aside to let him pass. Kasumi looked up towards the door frame to get one last fleeting look at him and she suddenly noticed she wasn't alone.

"Oh, hello everyone, what are you doing there?" she asked if nothing happened.

"And here I was without my camera to capture the moment," commented Nabiki.

Soun was now on his hands and knees still crying over his ruined breakfast.

"What happened?" asked Akane.

Kasumi diverted her eyes towards the floor again and said softly, her cheeks becoming rosy in color, "Nothing."

Then she solemnly walked past her father and sisters with her hands cupped on her apron and continued until she was up the stairs and out of sight. She unknowingly had three pairs of eyes watching her leave.

"Huh, it's not like her to completely ignore a mess, especially when it's right in front of her," said Nabiki.

The middle sister was able to steer her father out of the kitchen while Akane took to cleaning up the mess and making breakfast. Ranma had bolted out the front door a half minute after Kasumi disappeared. Dr. Tofu was already a block away when the boy reached him.

"Hey doc!" he called.

"Oh, morning Ranma," said the man, turning to face the teenager, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, what was that about?" asked the boy.

"What do you mean?" answered Ono.

"That, back there, with Kasumi, what was that?" repeated Ranma.

"Oh, that!" replied the man, realizing what the boy was referring to, "Was I too hasty in doing it?"

It was the teen's turn to not understand, "I don't get it, what do you mean 'too hasty'?"

"I wanted to show Kasumi I had a great time last night," responded Ono, "Is she okay?" his voice changing to concern.

"She's fine, I think," answered Ranma, "What happened last night to make you do that and why were you still at the house?"

"Ah, well. When we came home it was late. Kasumi offered for me to sleep in the dojo, but I initially declined, but she insisted saying it was too late for me to be walking home, so I reluctantly agreed. She didn't want me to sleep in my suit, so she gave me one of her father's robes to sleep in. That's _all _that happened last night," explained the doctor.

"That display in the kitchen was something, doc," said Ranma, "Why'd you do it?"

"I was only taking your advice, Ranma," replied Ono, "I just gritted my teeth and came right out with it."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean for you to do that!" argued the boy.

"I guess I might have been a little overzealous," said Dr. Tofu, chuckling a bit, "But I'll tell you one thing: something happened last night during the date."

"What?" wondered Ranma.

"Last night I realized how beautiful Kasumi is and how much I love her, though I couldn't tell her that, at least not yet. She is a special woman and hopefully I can give her the special attention she needs," answered the man, smiling.

The teen smiled back and said, "So what, you two going on another date?"

"Soon, but it's not decided when yet," replied the doctor.

On that Ranma said good day to Ono Tofu and returned home, feeling he had a slightly better understanding of what went on earlier. Kasumi had not returned from her room by the time the boy re-entered the living room. Soun already had his plate in front of him, Kasumi was only finishing up making breakfast, all that was left to make were the eggs. Nabiki was just coming out of the kitchen with her plate as the boy passed her. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted warmly by his fiancée. He stood there in awe for a moment, watching Akane stand in front of the stove with an apron over her clothes. She looked at home in the kitchen, so much more than she used to now that the cooking lessons were paying off and Ranma couldn't help but to admire that fact.

"How do you want your eggs done?" she asked without looking at him. She knew he was standing there behind her, but didn't want to say anything.

"Over easy," he replied.

"And how many?" wondered the girl.

"Two, please," answered the boy.

He looked on as she started making his food. She took her time with preparing his breakfast, not rushing it like she used to.

She thought that if he was going to stand there and watch, she was going to strike up a conversation with him, "Where did you run off to?"

He partly was expecting her to ask that question, but thought she was going to wait until they both started eating to ask. "I went to have a chat with Dr. Tofu," he told her.

"What did he say?" she wondered.

"Huh?" answered Ranma.

"I'm assuming you went to ask him why he kissed Kasumi the way he did," she elaborated.

"Oh, yeah I did," said the boy sheepishly.

"Well? What did he say?" Akane repeated.

"He said he did it that way because he was taking my advice," replied her fiancé.

"What!?" responded the girl, turning away from the stove for a second.

"Yeah, he told me he gritted his teeth and came right out with it," said Ranma.

"But that's not what you meant by that, was it?" she argued.

"That's what I told him," replied the boy. He then explained why Dr. Tofu was still at the house.

"Makes sense. Kasumi wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him if she could help it. Having him sleep in the dojo was very thoughtful of her," argued Akane.

The girl passed the finished eggs onto a plate already garnished with sausages, bacon and hash browns. The boy grabbed a fork, picked up his plate and thanked her before leaving.

"I'll be with you in a minute or two," she told him as he walked back into the living room.

--

After Akane finished eating she went to check up on Kasumi. She knocked on her older sister's bedroom door, but got no answer. The girl turned the knob and found out it wasn't locked.

She opened the door and tapped on it once more saying, "Kasumi?"

The youngest Tendo found her sister laying on her bed. From the look of things she hadn't bothered with taking off her apron or to crawl under her covers.

"Kasumi, are you okay?" she asked, but was unable to tell if her sister heard her, because Kasumi's back was to her.

Akane turned to leave, thinking her sister might have been asleep.

Then came the older girl's soft voice, "Akane?" The tone of her voice sounded unsure of itself.

"Yeah?" replied her baby sister.

Kasumi rolled over to look her in the eyes as she asked, "How did it feel?"

Confused, Akane wondered, "How did what feel?"

"When Ranma kisses you, how does it feel?" answered the older girl.

Akane blinked a couple of times. She wasn't expecting that kind of question to come from Kasumi and wasn't prepared for it, so she went defensive in her approach. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

The older sister recoiled slightly from the younger girl's question and then Akane cursed herself mentally. She hadn't meant to sound so accusing with her hard tone of voice.

She tried again, but with a softer application, "It's kind of difficult to explain, why do you ask?"

Kasumi squeezed the pillow she had wrapped in her arms, smiled sheepishly and diverted her eyes as her cheeks went red with color. Akane's eyes lit up, her older sister didn't need to answer for her to understand why she was asking the type of questions she was.

"This wouldn't happen to involve a certain doctor, would it?" wondered the younger girl, smiling.

Kasumi nodded, before admitting, "When he brought me home last night he didn't even try to kiss me. He had been such a gentleman the entire date and he was going to leave without even putting in an effort to try. I stopped him from going by telling him it was too late and offered for him to sleep in the dojo for the night. He declined, but I wouldn't take no for an answer. I wanted to keep him here long enough to perk up his confidence so that he'd kiss me before leaving. He came into the kitchen while I was making breakfast and, well...you heard what happened. He took me in his arms and didn't hesitate to...you know," the young woman's cheeks seemed to have gathered all the blood in her body by how red they were, "I was taken by surprise. When he kissed me it was like nothing else in the world mattered, that we were the only two people in existence. I never wanted it to end to tell you the truth, I wanted him to hold me in his arms for the rest of my life. Is this how love is suppose to feel like? Like I want to be with him; come hell or high water; for all eternity? Is it the same between you and Ranma?"

Kasumi's voice sounded like not that of a 21 year old, but of a 13 year old talking about her first kiss or crush. Akane was taken aback when she realized how much of life her older sister had missed. She always seemed to have been more mature than her age depicted, but that was because she had all that responsibility thrust upon her early in life and she had to adapt quickly for the others sake. Kasumi's social life after her mother's death became non-existent, she had to put the duties of being the 'woman of the house' over those of being a school girl.

Though she never said it, it ate her up inside that her friends were able to have boyfriends and to go out on dates, partying and to have a good time while she stayed at home to cook, clean and to take care of her sisters. She never once blamed her family or her mother for what happened, but sometimes in the beginning; at night; she wished none of it happened in the first place, that her mother was still around so she could join in with her friends and have fun being a kid.

The way she was acting showed that while someone may be more mature than they seem in some fields of life, but are immature in others. It was at this moment Akane felt more appreciative of everything her older sister has done than she ever had before. The younger girl found herself with a big smile on her face as she approached the foot of the bed. When she sat down Kasumi propped herself up, holding her pillow between her chest and knees.

"I really don't know what to tell you, Kasumi. Being in love is hard to explain, but I believe someone can tell when they're in love, they just know it," said Akane in a comforting tone.

Her older sister gave her a small smile and a nod, showing she understood, adding, "Thank you."

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to make you something and bring it up to you?" asked the younger sister as she rose from her seat.

"Don't you have a picnic to get ready for?" wondered Kasumi.

"It can wait, you're more important right now," argued Akane, "So?"

The older girl turned her eyes down and said, "If it's not too much of a bother."

"Nonsense," replied the baby sister, "I'll be right back with your breakfast."

"You know, it's a bit of a switch having breakfast made for me," mentioned Kasumi with a small chuckle.

Akane returned the chuckle before she was gone with a smile.

Kasumi laid back down on her bed, still holding the pillow warmly in her arms. She sighed and smiled, remembering what Akane said. 'Someone can tell when they're in love? Then I'm in love, alright. Thank you, Akane, for your help. At least now I can understand this feeling I'm having,' she thought to herself, picturing the man she loves in her mind's eye as he smiled back at her.

--

Kasumi came back downstairs by the time Akane finished making her breakfast. The younger sister had to stop herself from taking the food up the stairs, because she didn't notice her older sister sitting in the living room right away. Soun was still sitting at the table, reading the paper, it was a few hours before Genma would show up for their weekly shogi match. Nabiki was gone, back in her room working on some sort of business. Ranma wasn't there either, he had gone to the dojo for some mid-morning practice. Kasumi was used to being the last one to finish eating, after serving the other members of the household she would make herself a plate and by that time the person who was served first; which was usually her father; would already be halfway done with their plate.

The oldest Tendo girl ate in silence while the youngest started to prepare for her picnic with her fiancé. It wasn't long after she started; about 15 minutes; that Kasumi joined her in the kitchen and began to help her. Together they made some sandwiches, egg salad, a thermos of iced tea and a tray of rice balls. The girls packed the picnic basket with paper plates, napkins, utensils including chopsticks, plastic cups, along with the food and tea, and topped it all off with a blanket to sit on. It was an hour before noon when they finished putting the basket together. At that time Akane went out to the dojo to fetch her date.

She opened the sliding door quietly and snuck inside without being noticed. She stood off to the side and looked on as Ranma continued to practice. She watched as every muscle in his body reacted to his movement, flexing and unflexing with each turn. Dressed in a white tank top and black pants with no shoes he moved slowly, punching and kicking without any force behind them, like a gymnast with the smooth transitional grace of a ballet dancer. Akane felt her face get a little flush at how well tuned her future husband's body was. Ranma turned with one foot up in the air, a slow moving Heel Kick-like move, noticed he wasn't alone, yelped and promptly feel flat on his back in surprise.

Akane quickly rushed over to him asking, "Ranma, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, sitting up, "You startled me a bit."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, getting on her knees, "I came to see if you wanted to freshen up before we go."

Even as he sat there she could see he had a thin layer of sweat glistening on his arms and face.

"Guess I should," he replied as they stood together, "I don't need to be sweaty _before_ we leave."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Akane sternly, putting her hands on her hips.

Ranma gave her a cocky half-smile, then quickly left without another word.

"Get back here and tell me what you meant by that, Ranma!" she shouted, running after him.

--

After explaining he didn't mean anything by his comment, that it was only a joke, Ranma was allowed to freshen up for the picnic. When they returned to the living room everyone was there. Kasumi was acting like her old self again, humming away the time folding fresh laundry. Nabiki was there dressed a little too good to be lounging around the house, but the young couple didn't bother to ask her why. Soun had the shogi board all set up, apparently still waiting for the boy's father to show up. But Genma was already in the house. Ranma and Akane caught the old man with his hand in the picnic basket, trying to pilfer the meal. Both teens berated him for his actions and he slumped down in embarrassment, but it was more likely he was acting that way because he got caught.

Akane then pulled out a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches and rice balls from the fridge and said, "_These_ are for you two," handing them to the boy's father, "I had a suspicion that when you showed up you might try to take some food from us, so I _made _some for you instead."

The old man gave a pleading thank you and quickly left to join his friend at the shogi board.

"Pathetic old man," said Ranma, watching his father leave the room.

"Yeah," she agreed, "Who would've thought we came from the same gene pools as those two."

She then grabbed the basket and with her date behind her, they said goodbye to others and were out the door.

--

The two teens walked side by side as they strolled down the street. Him with his hands in his pockets, dressed in a pale blue Chinese-style shirt and black pants, her in a yellow dress that stopped at her knees with a white short sleeve shirt and red flowers printed on the dress. She held the basket with both hands, holding it out in front of her. When they got to the park the two of them wanted to eat near the fountain, but it was currently going thru some additional construction. In the end the couple decided to set up their picnic under the shade of a Sakura tree in full bloom near the walking path not too far away from the fountain.

Not five minutes after they laid down the blanket and sat and before Akane could pull any of the food out they saw Tatewaki Kuno holding a basket in one hand and walking towards the fountain's construction boundaries.

"What's he doing here?" asked Ranma.

The answer to his question was clear the second after he asked.

"Hi, Kuno-baby!" called a familiar voice.

Coming into view was the middle Tendo sister, dressed in her blue jeans and purple short sleeve shirt, waving and smiling at the upperclassman

"Good afternoon, my sweet Nabiki," answered the older boy, happily smiling back as the older teens came closer. A quick kiss later and Kuno began to rummage around in the basket and pulled out a bouquet of red roses. "For you, my dear," he said, handing them over.

"They're beautiful, baby. Thank you," she replied.

"Read the card," suggested the kendoist.

"Hmm?" said Nabiki, pulling the card away from the bouquet, "'To my one and only, a gift.'" Then she noticed the paperclip. "What's this?" she asked, flipping the card over. "Ten thousand yen!"(W.N.: approx. 100, give or take) she yelled gleefully, "I love it, thank you," and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"I'll tell you one thing: he definitely knows the way to her heart," commented Akane, watching as Nabiki took Kuno's arm and they walked off together.

Ranma agreed with a nod and added, "Yeah, I guess buying all those pictures from her taught him that much."

Then the couple returned their attention to their own picnic, unloading the basket and setting everything up. Shortly after the two teenagers each finished off a sandwich they were greeted by another familiar face. Ukyo was walking thru the park, carrying what looked to be a few boxes of her okonomiyaki tied together and she didn't have her giant spatula strapped to her back. She happened to glance over and saw Ranma and Akane sitting under the Sakura tree and walked over to chat.

"Having a picnic date I see," she said.

"Yeah we are," replied the boy.

Then Akane suggested, "Hey, why not join us? I made enough sandwiches if you want one," and held one out for her friend to take.

"Sorry you guys, but I can't. I'll have to take a rain-check. I've got to make a delivery and taking a shortcut thru the park is the only way I'll make it to the house on time," explained the chef, turning to leave, "Sorry. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye," called the couple together, watching their friend go.

When they were alone again Akane asked, "Ranma, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess," answered the boy, unsure if he was going to like the question.

"Have you seen P-chan around?" wondered his fiancée.

"P-chan?" repeated the boy, "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen him in over a month now and I'm getting worried about him. You haven't seen him lately have you?" she asked again with a concerned tone.

"No I haven't, sorry," replied Ranma, adding offhand, "Maybe you should ask Ryoga the next time you see him."

"Ryoga? What's Ryoga got to do with P-chan disappearing?" wondered Akane quizzically.

"Nothing," said the boy quickly, "Just thought by some off chance Ryoga has seen him somewhere nearby that's all."

"Oh. I guess it couldn't hurt to ask," responded the girl, "For a minute there I thought you meant something like P-chan and Ryoga were one and the same. Wouldn't it be funny if Ryoga _was _P-chan?" Then she started laughing at her own joke, but Ranma couldn't only chuckle at the thought.

"Come to think of it, you never do see the two of them at the same time," added Akane, putting some thought into the idea, "But, nah, it's silly. Ryoga's not P-chan, no way."

Ranma shot across her an offhand question, "What would you do if it turned out he was P-chan?"

"If he was," said the girl, thinking again, "I'd probably kill him."

"'Kill him'?" repeated the boy, shocked.

"Yeah, probably. That's because he didn't have the guts to tell me in the first place and for all the things I've done with P-chan. All the nights he slept with me in my bed, hand feeding him at meals, having him watch me dress and undress all those times, for a number of things. So, yeah if I found out Ryoga was P-chan I'd most likely kill him for betraying my trust and friendship," explain Akane in a casual tone, "But it's not likely to be true."

Ranma smiled nervously, hiding the expression on his face well, because she smiled back before breaking out a laugh or two. The conversation ended on that note and the two teens started eating again. The boy found it hard to swallow because he couldn't think of anything to say to get rid of the nagging, lingering thought of seeing Ryoga in his cursed form, rotating on a rotisserie grill over a roaring flame with Akane at the helm, humming away a happy tune. The boy had to physically shake the idea out of his head.

Of course she saw it and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much, just thought of something I shouldn't have," he admitted.

"And what would that be?" she wondered, taking a bite out of a rice ball.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," answered Ranma, chomping down on his own rice ball.

Akane shrugged and returned to eating, not bothering to delve deeper into the conversation. When they each finished eating, the two teens packed everything away, laid back on the blanket and wasted time in the shade of the tree, watching the fluffy, white clouds float by over a bright, blue sky. Ranma with his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. Then he glanced over at his fiancée the same time she glanced over at him and the two of them smiled at each other. The girl's eyes looked up past her fiancé and her expression changed to that of concern. Noticing this, Ranma sat up and turned his head to look behind him.

Standing about ten yards away was Kuno. Standing not too far behind him was Nabiki, holding their picnic basket with both hands, her bouquet sticking out of the top. The boy stood up and approached the upperclassman while Akane got on her knees. The girl looked over at her sister and their eyes made contact. Nabiki then gave her baby sister a smile and a wink. The youngest Tendo blinked a few times, confused, before returning her gaze to the two male teenagers.

As soon as Ranma reached his rival he spoke, "Kuno."

"Saotome," said Tatewaki, returning the greeting.

"What do you want?" asked the younger boy.

"I..." he started, then stopped with a sigh. The older boy turned and walked back to his date. He said, "Nabiki, do I have to do this?"

She put down the basket and crossed her arms saying, "Yes."

"Why?" wondered the upperclassman, a hint of a whine could be heard.

"I told you already: I'm not going to date you if you continuously ramble on about how much you despise Ranma and so long to beat him. If you don't do this, I'm leaving," she explained, dropping her forehead into her hand as if she was talking to a child who wouldn't eat his vegetables.

"But..." he started, but Nabiki cut him off by taking that same hand and clasping onto the kendoist's chin, pushing his cheeks up and looking him in the eyes.

"Kuno-baby, no 'buts'," she told him in soft tones that turned hard, "Do you love me?"

"Yeth, with all my heart," he replied with a lisp.

"If you do love me, then you should be willing to do this one little favor for me, no questions asked," responded Nabiki, tapping his nose with a finger from her other hand, then releasing her hold on him.

He bowed his head, sighed and said, "Yes, my sweet."

Kuno returned to his previous spot and started again, "Saotome."

"Kuno," replied Ranma, void of emotion.

"Understand this: I do not like leaving a fight unsettled. I very much like my blade to do my talking, more than the elegant words I speak on a daily basis. And I would _so_ enjoy finishing our little rivalry..." explained the upperclassman before his date interrupted him by clearing her throat.

Kuno looked back and saw Nabiki had her arms crossed again and an eyebrow raised, giving him a look only a woman can give a man. Then the older boy smiled at her nervously and returned to the task at hand, "But know this as well: However much I hate you for taking away one of the loves of my life and lying about being another, and of how much I don't want to do this, I am being forced to end our feud."

"Excuse me," said Nabiki harshly.

"What I am saying is this," continued the older teenager as if he didn't hear her, "I am willing to set aside our differences and settle our dispute and I hope you can be man enough to accept my offer of a truce."

"Kuno, you talk to much. I couldn't understand half of the crap you just said, but I do believe I understand the gist of it," answered Ranma.

"Then you accept the truce?" asked the upperclassman.

"Believe me, I enjoyed kicking your can every chance I got, but if Nabiki doesn't want you fighting me anymore, then I might as well agree. No sense in fighting if one of us doesn't want to or can't," explained the boy, holding out his hand.

Kuno grabbed the younger boy's hand and yanked him close. He spoke low, "Don't think by accepting a truce that this makes us friends. No, far from it. I still loathe you with every fiber of my being, I just can't do anything that might upset my sweet Nabiki."

"I get it," replied Ranma with a smirk as the older boy released him.

Kuno returned to his date's side and asked, "How was that?"

"Hmm... it'll do, for now," said Nabiki, picking up the basket, "Let's go."

Tatewaki held out an arm and Nabiki took it, leaning against him as they walked away.

Ranma sat down on the blanket and said, "That was weird."

Akane told him, "I think that was Nabiki's way of helping out. Now we don't have to worry about Kuno attacking you anymore."

"I know, but now I don't have anyone to spar against," said the boy with a hint of a whine.

"You have me," said the girl, reaching out and placing a hand on his cheek.

"Well, yeah," he said, smiling, "And I have been enjoying our sparring matches here lately."

She giggled as the two of them leaned in and kissed. "Maybe we can have one when we get home?" she asked, holding her forehead against his.

"Sure, whatever you want, Akane," answered Ranma.


	9. Misunderstood Meanings

Over the past few weeks since their return home, the number of suitors for both Ranma and Akane have dwindled down to almost none. The last two want the boy badly and are also among the most stubborn of them all. Just like he predicted, Shampoo would not accept her defeat to Mousse. She tried to attack Akane the Monday after the picnic. The amazon showed up at the Tendo home looking for a fight and Akane obliged. The battle didn't last long because after both girls dodged a fair bit of each other's attacks, the Japanese girl caught her opponent with a well placed Palm-Thrusting Uppercut to Shampoo's chin and with a Spinning Mule-Kick after, she pushed the purple-haired warrior into the koi pond, changing her into her cursed form: a cat. As the pink cat crawled out of the water; fur completely drenched; Ranma coiled back due to his fear of the beasts.

Akane looked back at him as he hid behind her and rolled her eyes. Then she returned her attention to her feline foe. She asked, "What now, Shampoo? Are you going to attack me like that?"

Shampoo growled and gave the girl an evil look as she turned, shook her body to get rid of some of the water, leaped to the fence and with one last leering look, the cat jumped down onto the street and was gone.

The next day after school went just as smooth. About halfway between the school and the Tendo home, Kodachi; the Black Rose; decided to pay Ranma, Akane and Nabiki a little visit and to give her rival a gift. As Akane drew closer to the gymnast ready to fight, Kodachi snapped the ribbon she always carries like a whip and cut her opponent across the cheek, forcing the girl to skid to a stop and jump back. Akane raised her hand to her face and looked at the blood on her fingers. Then the girl glared at her opponent, her aura beginning to grow. Kodachi; untrained to see it; just laughed at her rival's gestures.

Ranma leaned over and whispered to Nabiki, "Akane looks like she's about ready to kill her, don't you think someone should stop this?"

"Maybe, maybe not," replied the older girl, "If you ask me, I think this might be the best way for Kodachi to learn something..."

The boy quickly had a face full of concern for his fiancée's doomed opponent.

Nabiki saw the expression on his face and added, "But just to be sure, I think I'll go make a phone call," and she strolled undetected over to a pay phone.

Akane spoke and her tone was full of hate, "Kodachi, you think you're strong, but you're not."

"Says who?" asked the Black Rose.

"Your actions," answered the youngest Tendo, "Only someone as weak as you would sink so low as to use underhanded tricks to get the things you want. You think you can just take or even steal Ranma away from me, but you're wrong there as well. By asking to marry me, Ranma has made a commitment to be with me and not anything you say or do will change that. That and the fact I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure things stay the way they are right now."

"Empty words at best, little girl," replied Kodachi, turning her head and laughing.

In the time it took for the gymnast to turn her head and give a laugh or two Akane closed the gap between them using the quickness she had been granted due to the weeks of training with the magical leather belt she got from Prince Tshugo. Kodachi never saw it, because by the time she looked at her rival again she wasn't able to react before Akane grabbed hold of her school uniform and pushed; almost slammed; her into a retaining wall, pinning her down with an arm-bar across her chest.

"Release me at once!" shouted the gymnast, trying to pull the arm away, "I order you to release me!"

"I'll show you empty words," replied her rival, pulling back her free hand, making a fist.

Kodachi closed her eyes and turned her head, cringing, raising her hands to protect her face as well, embracing for the hit. Instead Akane punched the wall hard, causing the one side to crumble at the two girls' feet. The Black Rose looked down at the rubble with fear in her eyes.

The girl with short hair pushed her opponent against the part of the wall that remained standing and said, "Next time I won't be so kind. _Never_ come between me and Ranma again or you'll end up just like this wall."

Kodachi glanced into her rival's hazel eyes and became afraid for her life. Staring back at her was a look that told her she was dead serious. The gymnast frantically nodded, mentally praying to be let go. Akane released her hold on the other girl, dropping her to the ground, turned and walked back to Ranma's side. Getting to her feet, Kodachi gave one last look at the crumbled wall and then at Akane, where her face changed to reflect the hate she was feeling for her.

She then produced a black rose from nowhere and threw it at the boy's feet saying, "Farewell, my darling. Hopefully we'll meet next time under _better_ conditions," and sprinted down the street and around a corner.

"She's persistent, I'll give her that much credit, "said the boy as Nabiki rejoined the younger teenagers, "Oh, Nabiki," he said turning to her, "The medics aren't going to be happy if they don't find anything here."

"Who said I called for medics," replied the older girl.

"But I thought..." started the boy.

"I called Dr. Tofu. To tell him he's going to have a patient soon," answered Nabiki.

"Why him?" asked Ranma.

"That's why," responded the older sister, pointing at Akane.

The younger Tendo was holding the wrist of the hand she punched the wall with and had tears in her eyes.

"Akane, are you okay?" he asked his future wife.

She sniffed and said, "I'm so stupid. I didn't mean to hit the wall so hard."

Nabiki commented to Ranma, "Go on. Take her to Tofu's place. I'll let Kasumi and dad know when I get home."

"Thanks, Nabiki," replied the boy, escorting his fiancée down the street.

The older girl watched the other two teens walk away and placed her hands on her hips and thought, 'Poor Akane, she still hasn't learned to control that temper of hers.' She then shook her head, chuckled and continued on her way home.

--

The next morning Akane was bitter at not only Kodachi and Shampoo, but at herself as well. Because of the Black Rose the girl had to go home with her hand bandaged up. Dr. Tofu told her the injury was worse than the last time she punched a wall: to show Ranma he wasn't needed, that she was able to defeat the dojo destroyer without his help. The doctor said as a precaution she had to wear the bandage all night and all the next day and that she shouldn't do more with the hand except eating and writing with it.

Akane grumbled as she put on her uniform, wincing at the small amount of pain that accompanied. When she first agreed to marry Ranma she expected some resistance from the others, but had hoped after so long they'd stop. Instead it seems the 2 remaining have become more determined than ever to stop the second wedding from happening.

'Why can't Shampoo and Kodachi take the hint? No matter what they try it won't stop Ranma from marrying me,' she thought. Then something came to her, 'But what if the _do_ find a way to stop it? Discover something that can seperate us? To make us never want to get married?'

The girl lowered her head, stopping herself from buttoning the last button on her blouse, her face full of worry, 'Could they do it?'

She shook her head, banishing the idea from her mind, 'No, it doesn't seem possible. With the way they've been lately, they look to be getting desperate in their attempts than either of them actually having a plan to stop us.'

When she finished getting dressed, the girl left her room without giving the idea a second thought.

--

It seemed to Akane that every student asked her how she hurt herself by the time lunch rolled around. Of course she divulged the information to her friends, knowing they wouldn't say anything and kept telling everyone else that she did it training, which they believed because Akane has shown up to school with training injuries before. One guy even commented to her that she might be training too hard and to scale it down. The girl accepted the advice from him with a smile, but as soon as he turned the smile quickly faded.

'Don't you think I would've figured that out on my own?' she thought crossly, watching him leave.

At the end of the day Akane had about as much questioning as she could take and mentally smiled knowing she wasn't going to have to face the same inquisitiveness from her family. Walking home with Ranma at her side, Akane had one of the worst school days she could remember, everything seemed to go wrong. Bad enough she had a hard time writing notes down. Sure she could handle to tiny shoots of pain, but when she moved a certain way she had to stop, drop her pencil and grab her hand.

A note from Dr. Tofu barred her from gym class, which the day's activity looked fun. Both boys and girls played mixed flag football, but Akane could only watch from the sidelines. Ranma wanted to stay with her, but the teacher ordered him to play and the boy's fiancée agreed with the teacher. The boy told her after class that when they got home he was going to make it up to her. That was another reason the girl couldn't wait to get home.

Nabiki was able to catch up to them after staying behind for five minutes. When Akane turned to greet her sister she noticed Nabiki was carrying a panda doll holding a big heart.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This? It's a gift from Kuno," replied the older girl.

"Really?" wondered the boy.

"Yeah, he gave it to me right before I left. He handed it to me, I smiled and thanked him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and left," explained Nabiki, "I think he wanted to say something to me, but it might've been my imagination."

Akane tried to examine the bear while it was in her sister's arms, but Nabiki had too tight of a squeezing hold on it for the girl to look at it. As the older girl cuddled the panda doll, the younger of the two sisters decided to ask her fiancé a question, "Ranma?"

"Hmm," replied the boy, his attention snapped back to reality.

"I was wondering... how exactly were you going to make the day up to me?" finished the younger of the girls.

Nabiki glanced at her sister then at the boy, feeling privileged to hear this.

"You'll see," answered Ranma, "After Dr. Tofu takes that bandage off, I want to have a sparring match with you."

"Oh," replied the girl, sounding like she wanted something else, turning her gaze downward.

Without warning the boy quickly gave Akane a kiss on the cheek and said, "Trust me, I think you'll enjoy it."

She smiled at him and began to blush. The three of them continued on the way home in silence while Nabiki contemplated whether she would need her camera.

--

Akane's hand didn't hurt as it did that morning when she changed out of her school uniform. When she was leaving her room in her jeans and t-shirt, Nabiki was coming out of her room as well.

The younger of the two asked her older sister a question, "Nabiki if its not too much trouble could I look at the gift Kuno gave you?"

"Sure, Akane, I don't mind," replied the other girl.

It took Nabiki about ten seconds to re-enter her room and come out with the panda bear. Akane looked over the bear and noticed how well it was put together, she noticed the bow around it's neck was made of silk.

"It's very nice, looks expensive," commented the baby sister.

"Yeah it does," agreed Nabiki.

"Did you know there was a zipper?" asked Akane.

"No, I didn't," said the older girl.

"Yeah, right on top of the heart," replied Akane, "Underneath the bow," and she showed it to her sister.

"I guess I overlooked it," said Nabiki as she opened it and found inside a small roll of bills held together by a silver ring.

She took the ring off and handed it to Akane while she counted the money.

"It's 20,000 yen (Approx. 200, give or take). He gave me 20,000 yen!" she shouted, taking the bear back and hugging it.

She turned and began to walk back to her room when Akane said, "Nabiki, I think you should see this."

The older girl came back and her little sister handed her the silver ring back. Nabiki studied it and it didn't look like much.

She said, "Silvers not my style."

But she found if she held it just right under the light she could make out some writing on the inside.

'It probably says "made in Taiwan" or something. The ring doesn't look that expensive to me,' she thought.

When she read what it said she immediately dropped the ring with a gasp. She couldn't believe what she saw.

'Oh my god,' she thought, 'That's why it seemed he wanted to say something to me before I left. He was going to propose!'

She looked down at the ring and could see the writing. It said: 'To the love of my life: Nabiki Tendo.'

The older girl now realizing what the ring was for, started acting hysterical

"We haven't been dating for a month and he's already proposing!" she yelled, under a hushed breath so no one else but Akane could hear, "I can't marry him. This is going way too fast! I'm not like you and Ranma."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" asked her little sister, crossing her arms.

"You know what I mean. You and Ranma are made for each other and you two have been together for a long time. Kuno and I aren't like that. I never considered dating him to be that serious. After you got married I was planning on dumping him since my part in distracting him was over, but now I don't know what to think," explained Nabiki.

"Are you in love with him?" asked Akane.

"I don't know! I started coming on to him to keep him away from you and Ranma. Then the kiss happened and the picnic, now this. I'm just not sure anymore, but I do know one thing: he's going way too fast. I'm not ready for a proposal from him and that's just what I'm going to tell him," said the older girl, talking at a fast pace, sounding like she was making it up as she went along, "No, if I tell him that he might go back to chasing after you two again." She then grabbed her little sister by the arms and asked, "Akane, what should I do? I want to let him know he's going too fast without making it sound like I'm dumping him. What do I do?"

"Nabiki, calm down. You're not sounding like yourself," replied Akane, trying to soothe her sister, "Maybe it's not an engagement ring, did you ever think of that? Could it be just another gift? Maybe it's a ring to show you two are dating?"

"I'm sure it's suppose to be an engagement ring, Akane," argued Nabiki, releasing her hold on her sister.

The older Tendo bent down and picked the ring back up.

"Why not ask Kuno what it's suppose to be? He should be able to tell you what it means," suggested the younger teen.

"No, I'll pretend I didn't see the ring or better yet, I didn't take notice of it," said Nabiki, putting the silver ring back in the panda bear's pouch, "If he asks, I'll deny."

She then quickly turned and went back in her room. Akane wanted to talk to her sister some more, but Ranma called from down the stairs, "Hey Akane! We going or what?"

"I'm coming!" she replied, thinking, 'Poor Nabiki, she can't tell what her true feelings are yet. Hopefully she realizes them before it's too late.'

--

Akane kept her mouth shut about the ring inside Nabiki's gift all the way thru the visit with Dr. Tofu and the walk home. Too bad Ranma could tell she had something on her mind.

"Akane, why are you so distracted?" he asked.

"Huh? I'm not distracted," argued his fiancée, turning her attention from the ground to him.

"Yes you are, don't deny it. What are you thinking about?" he said.

"It's nothing, end of story," she snapped.

"Sorry I asked," answered the boy, looking forward, "I'm just trying to help."

"I know you are, but this is something you can't help with," admitted the girl.

"Aha! So there _is_ something bothering you," exclaimed Ranma, looking back at her with a smile across his face.

'Crap. Me and my big mouth,' thought Akane, mentally cursing herself for her gaffe.

"Tell me," said the boy.

"I swore to myself I wouldn't tell you," responded his finacée, looking away.

"Come on, who would I tell?" he asked.

"Everyone at school," answered the girl in a matter-of-fact tone.

She had him there, she knew he would tell his friends and they in turn would spread it around the school.

"Please?" he begged, opening the front door of the Tendo home.

"Sorry Ranma, not this time," apologized Akane, walking up the stairs to her room.

"Fine," said the boy, giving up. 'I'll try to weasel it out of her during our sparring match after dinner,' thought the boy, making his way to his room.

--

Just as it was planned, after dinner Ranma and Akane had a sparring match in the dojo. It started like a normal sparring match, but it soon took a different route. Akane going only at half speed couldn't get past Ranma's defensive stance, but every time he went on the offense, he'd score a clean "hit".

The boy commented, "Ya know, if you told me what is on your mind it might help you win this match."

"Nice try, but I'm not telling you, Ranma," replied the girl, attacking with a high Spin Kick.

Her fiancé countered by ducking under her attack, then he cut her other foot from under her and he caught her before she fell to the ground.

"That's another point for me," he said, smiling.

"Shut up," she answered, giggling and pushing his face away.

He put her back on her feet and after he did so she pushed him with a foot as he tried to stand.

"Hey!" he said with a grin.

She replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

'She's determined not to tell me. Guess I'll have to try the "up close and personal" approach,' he thought, standing up.

He waved at her to attack and she did so with a couple right and left Quick-Snap Punches. The boy weaved to dodge, got inside her fists and was right in her face. Before she knew it; in the span of 2 seconds; he quickly kissed her on the lips and backed away as if nothing happened.

Akane was so surprised, she stepped back and put her fingers to her lips as her cheeks went red and asked, "Why'd you kiss me?"

"I thought I'd make this match interesting," he explained, "From now on every time I get close enough I'm going to kiss you. I want to see how long it takes you to pick up the slack in your proximity defenses."

"But I like it when we kiss," she told him.

"That's where it gets interesting. I know you enjoy it when we kiss, I enjoy it too. You have to train yourself to react and move _before_ I get a chance to kiss you. Otherwise you'll never learn to defend yourself at very close range in case in a battle an opponent gets up close and personal," elaborated Ranma.

"What if I just let you kiss me?" she asked.

"Then this whole exercise is pointless, Akane," he pointed out, "You have the strength, the speed and the knowledge to be a great martial artist, but your lack of defense is something an opponent can exploit. If you can be defensive when you need to be, you'll be unstoppable. I know you'd rather let me kiss you and I'm going to be determined to kiss you as it is, but you have to be just as determined not to let it happen, that way you learn to react before your opponent can hit you at that close a range."

'I see,' thought the girl, 'At first I thought it might have been a cheap way to get a kiss out of me, but it's actually a training session. What do I do? I shouldn't let him kiss me, but he kisses so well.'

Akane went back into her battle stance as he explained a bit more, "First few times I'm going to be defensive and wait for the opportune time to counter your attacks. Only after you get the basics of it is when I'll switch to offense and try to sneak past your defense."

"Okay," she replied, getting her hands up.

The boy quickly got into his stance and waved at her to attack.

'I have to be ready at a moment's notice,' Akane thought as she launched herself at her fiancé.

She threw one punch at him and he quickly snuck in and gave her a kiss.

She jumped back and shouted, "Hey! I thought you'd wait for me to attack you a few times?"

"Did I say that?" Ranma asked, "I saw the opportunity and I took it. You have to be ready right from the get go."

She very quietly growled at him, thinking, 'Okay, fine. Looks like I have to take it up a notch.'

Akane put her hands up in position and her battle aura began to glow.

Ranma put his hands up, shaking them and said, "Whoa, calm down, Akane. No need to go that far."

She took a few calming breaths and her aura died down. She lowered her hands and eyes and said, "Sorry. I know this is only training, but sometimes you make me so mad! You could've told me you were going to do that."

"But then you would have been ready for it. A real opponent isn't gonna tell you what he or she is gonna do, you know that," he told her.

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

"Come on, lets try it again," suggested Ranma, "And I'll wait a little longer before I try and kiss you again."

"You don't have to," she argued, blushing.

Once again she put her hands up and went on the offensive. It wasn't that he kissed her so quickly that made her mad. What it was, was when he kissed her a burning flame inside her grew a little hotter. The flame was lit from their very first kiss in Nyajan. And every time after whenever they kissed the flame would burn more, but only for a little bit of time. But this time the flame wasn't dying down. To Akane the flame felt different than before. In her heart she wanted Ranma to stop this game and to just hold her and kiss her for the rest of the night. She didn't want to express it because she was afraid of the reaction she'd get from him. Neither of them have been really ready to talk about taking things to the next level. So she made it out that she was angry instead of hopeful to be kissed again and so quickly too.

Keeping true to his word Ranma didn't try to kiss her after the first punch, he waited for the second punch. As soon as their lips touched the flame's temperature kicked up a few degrees. Akane jumped back, but was a split second too late. A smile crawled across her face as her cheeks became flushed again.

'Looks like she enjoying this a little too much,' thought Ranma, smiling too.

After a half hour and over a dozen kisses, Akane was able to successfully for the first time separate herself from her fiancé before he could kiss her. Of course by this time the flame inside the girl was burning very hotly.

"It looks like you got the basics of it by now, Akane," said Ranma, "Now I'm gonna attack you and try to kiss you that way. Keep up your defenses at all times, okay?"

"Okay..." she said with a tone of an unsure girl.

The second she got into her stance he attacked. she blocked his punch, but he capitalized by getting inside her defense. She jumped back but was surprised to see he was right with her and he kissed her. She jumped back again, but he never let up, keeping instep with her every time she moved. He only stopped when he successfully kissed her. And even then he only let her put her hands up before starting the attack again. After almost an hour of this was she able to keep him far enough away from kissing her. The final attempt at it, Ranma was very easily able to kiss Akane as if she wanted it, because the kiss came faster than he expected it to happen, given how well she'd been avoiding it. By this time, she could no longer contain the flame burning inside, she had been kissed over thirty times in a short period of time. She wanted something else to happen now. The boy's plan was working, she looked so flustered and confused he was sure she would tell him anything.

'Alright, now's the time to ask her what was bothering her before we got to Tofu's place,' he told himself, but something else occurred that made him completely forget about asking the question.

Akane stepped back from Ranma's final kiss as a velvet red aura began to glow around her.

'What is this? It's not her regular aura's color, this is something different,' thought the boy, watching his fiancée.

"Ranma..." said Akane with a slight tone of lust added.

Before he knew it she attacked him, catching him off guard. He found it difficult to keep up his defenses to her relentless punches and kicks and they seemed to have some sort of added power to them. It wasn't long until the boy found himself against a wall with nowhere to go. Akane got in close and Ranma closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. Instead what he got was the most passionate kiss he could remember. There was so much desire behind the kiss it nearly knocked him off his feet.

As she pulled away he managed to say, "Wow."

She smiled very warmly and whispered in his ear, "Meet me in my room after your bath."

She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him another kiss. She slowly stroked his cheek as she walked away. When she reached the door she looked back at Ranma; who was still against the wall, cheeks red; leaned forward against the door frame and said, "I'm going to go take a bath myself. Don't be late, my love," then she was gone.

The kiss the boy received seemed to have made him unable to talk, all he could do was reply with a nod before she left. With Akane gone, Ranma looked down at his hands, 'What is this feeling I'm having right now?"

When she kissed him she had transferred some of the burning flame from her to him and he had no idea what to do with it. The boy's heart was screaming at him to follow her. But his head was protesting, 'It kinda seemed like she wanted to do something, but we haven't even talked about it yet.'

'Does it matter? She wants to now, so go.' said his heart.

'But what if I'm wrong?' wondered his head.

'From the way she was acting I don't think you're wrong, lover boy," argued his heart.

Ranma looked up at the door frame where she stopped and told him not to be late and sighed, "Looks like I have no choice, but to go."


	10. Truths and Falsehoods

Ranma waited in his warm bath for as long as he could. He had never seen Akane act quite like that before. She wasn't like her normal tomboyish self, but more like a seductress. What convinced him more than anything was before he started his bath. He was in his room, his mind trying to comprehend the events in the dojo, when Akane knocked on his door and told him the bathroom was open. He could see her silhouette on the door and from the looks of it, she had wrapped a towel around her waist, but not her chest. He could make out every curvature of her upper body against the paper-thin middle of the door.

"Remember: don't keep me waiting, my darling," she reminded him before walking away.

'Jeez, what can Akane be thinking? There is no way on earth she could be seriously considering what might happen if I take her up on her offer, can she?' thought the boy, soaking in the warm waters, 'Then again, we are suppose to be getting married in a little over a month and maybe she wants to get in a little practice first.'

He remembers the last time Akane acted similar to this, though for that incident her body had been taken over by a doll seeking revenge against him for something his father caused.

'No,' he told himself, shaking his head, 'She's not possessed by that doll again. I can tell it's really her acting like that.'

He sat up and stared down at his image on the water's surface, "What do I do? If I don't go, Akane is going to be very mad, but if I do, who knows what will happen, it's not like either of us know what to do. And what would happen if her family finds out? Maybe they're expecting it to happen between us eventually, if anything her father would be."

Ranma completely submerged himself underwater, 'Sigh, what else _can_I do? Akane is waiting for me to join her. Some fiancé I turn out to be, I shouldn't be afraid to do this, but I am.'

The boy pulled his head out of the water and let the droplets fall off his face as he watched the ripples move. 'I can't ignore it and I can't avoid it any longer.'

Slowly the teenager stepped out of the bath, grabbed a towel and began to dry himself as the bathwater went down the drain.

"Maybe she'll be asleep by the time I get there? Our sparring match was very tiring for the both of us," said the boy, slipping on his boxers and tank top. Because the house was warm enough he didn't need his pajamas.

As he left the bathroom his mind was still going a mile a minute, 'If we _do _do it, and the worse-case scenario comes out of it, I guess we'd be starting our family earlier than expected.'

The house was quiet with the only person seemingly awake being the teenager. Slowly the boy walked past his room and towards the stairs.

He looked up into the hallway and sighed again, 'Might as well see,' he told himself as he began to climb the stairs.

When he got to the door with Akane's duck nameplate he reached out for the knob and quietly turned it. Making as little noise as possible, Ranma entered his fiancée's bedroom and shut the door behind him. He made his way over to the bed and saw Akane laying there in her new silk nightgown, looking like she was sound asleep. The boy let out a sigh and turned to leave.

"Ranma?" said the girl.

He gulped and looked back. Her eyes were open as if she only had them closed for a minute.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I thought you were asleep," he replied.

"Well you _did_take a long time to get here," she commented, pulling her covers off and sitting at the edge of her bed. She patted the spot next to her, between her and her pillow, but Ranma didn't move. "What's wrong?" she wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered, "What you're asking me to do, that's what's wrong."

"I don't understand," she told him with a quizzical look.

"The way you were acting in the dojo and before I took my bath made me feel like you want to sleep with me," explained the boy.

"Sit," said Akane, patting the spot again.

This time he did sit down next to her. She leaned in, put both hands on his chest and kissed him, "I can't really explain it, but I think it was because of all those kisses you gave me during the training session. By the end of it all I could think about was getting inside your pants."

"So you do want to sleep with me?" he asked.

"I did, but after my bath the desire sorta died," she finished, turning her eyes down.

"Then why did you still invite me here?" wondered Ranma.

"This is why," she said, kissing him again.

As the kiss continued she slowly pushed him down onto her bed. The boy pulled his legs up and she climbed in with him.

"I want us to start sleeping in the same bed together, so we can get used to it. That way the awkwardness of it is gone by the time we're married," she told him, pulling the covers over the two of them.

"I get it now," said the boy, wrapping his arms around her waist, "So in a way sleeping together wasn't the reason."

"Yeah," she agreed, turning around in his arms so her back was to him.

Ranma let out another sigh and closed his eyes, "Good."

"At least not right now it's not," she commented, closing her eyes.

--------------------

Kasumi made her morning rounds as she did every morning. One of the first things was to take the last load of laundry, fold it and distribute it among the clothes rightful owners. She opened the door to Ranma's room and entered with her back first with a handful of clothes and said, "Good morning, Ranma."

When she turned around she noticed the boy wasn't sleeping on his futon or even in his room for that matter.

'Where could he possibly be?' she asked herself, putting his clothes down.

From the look of things it didn't even look like he slept in his room at all last night.

'Maybe he slept in the dojo. Those two did take a long time in there last night,' she continued.

She slid the door shut behind her, picked up the clothes basket and went upstairs. Kasumi put her clothes on her bed and Nabiki's clothes on her desk as she woke her sister up as she did every morning. The last room she went to was Akane's. She held the basket against her hip as she opened the door.

"Good mor-" was all she got out before she noticed two bodies in her little sister's bed. Kasumi gasped and dropped the basket, 'Oh my. Ranma's in the bed with her.'

The two younger teens were sound asleep and in each other's arms. After the initial shock, the oldest Tendo girl smiled and could see how well the two of them looked together. She bent down, picked up the clothes, placed them on Akane's desk and left without another word.

'It's about time,' she commented to herself, walking down the stairway.

Sunshine peeked its way from behind the clouds, thru Akane's window and hit Ranma right in the eyes, causing him to stir. He rolled over, pulled his arm out from under his fiancée and began to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Looking around the room, it took him a second to remember where he slept.

He looked at Akane, saw how peaceful and beautiful in the sunlight she was, and smiled, 'I could get used to this.'

Then he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She shifted, rubbed her cheek with her bed sheet and opened her eyes, blinking a few times so her vision wasn't blurry.

"Morning," said the boy, smiling.

"Mmm, good morning," she replied, stretching her arms, "I'm surprised you stayed here all night."

"What, you think I'd just leave you after last night?" he asked.

"You're right, it was silly of me to think that," she apologized, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Phew! Morning breath," said Ranma, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh, like you can talk!" replied Akane, poking him in the chest.

The boy countered by sticking his tongue out at her and she responded by doing the same to him.

"Tomboy," said Ranma.

"Pervert," she shot back.

Suddenly he began to tickle her, but as soon as she opened her mouth to laugh, he stopped and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around him again and he held her close, rolling her over top of him.

"Ranma?" she asked after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I think we should get ready for school," she told him, placing her hand on his chest.

"Do we have to? Can't we stay in bed all day?" he whined, rolling her over to the other side of the bed so he was closer to the door.

"No, I'm afraid not, my darling. There'll be questions if we don't get downstairs soon," she explained.

"Heh, everytime Kodachi called me 'darling' it sent shivers down my spine, but hearing you say it, it makes me feel happy," commented the boy, pulling the covers off himself.

"Yeah and the only other 'guy' I've had in this bed was P-chan," said Akane, propping herself up with one arm, "Speaking of P-chan, I wonder how he'll feel now that we're sleeping in the same bed."

"I have no idea what the little porker would think," answered the boy, walking over to the door, "I'll see ya downstairs, okay?"

She replied with a nod as the boy closed the door behind him.

------------------------------

At that very moment, the one Akane calls "P-chan"; Ryoga; was walking absentmindedly through a forest. He was more concerned for the letter in his hand than anything. It was post-dated 3 weeks ago, but because of his bad sense of direction got it last week when he finally made it to his home. He could tell who it was from because of the handwriting. It was from Akari Unryu, the girl who fell in love with Ryoga after he defeated her sumo-wrestling pig. She also knows of his curse and loves him more for it.

It read: "Dearest Ryoga, I don't know how else to say it, but I found someone else. Daddy doesn't approve of him since he hasn't defeated Katsunishiki yet, not once in the dozen battles they have had. But he keeps trying, vowing he will beat Katsunishiki one day and then we will marry. I have never met a man so determined like that. I'm sorry if this letter hurts you, but I know you'll find another. You are a very kind, caring man and any girl would love to date you. I will never forget you, Ryoga Hibiki, you truly are a pig among men. Sincerely, Akari Unryu."

He has reread the letter dozens of times, but it didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would.

'Akari, I know you can't hear me, but I wish you only the best. And you're right, I have found another,' thought the lost boy, as an image of Ukyo's smiling face appeared in his mind while he unknowingly crashed thru a boulder, undeterred in his path.

------------------------------

Walking into the living room, Ranma smiled at Akane who had sat down a minute before he arrived.

"Morning, you two," Soun greeted them, already halfway thru his meal.

Kasumi came in carrying two plates of food. Nabiki was the only one not there.

"Guess I'll go see if she's awake," said the eldest daughter, walking over to the stairs.

When she was gone the girls' father asked the two remaining teens, "You two spent an awful long time in the dojo last night, what did you work on?"

"Proximity defenses," said the two in unison, both blushing a bit as they ate.

Luckily the man didn't see it because he was partly reading the newspaper.

Kasumi and Nabiki came down the stairs and the eldest Tendo sister said, "Ranma?"

"Yeah?" replied the boy, looking at her.

"Do you want me to put your clothes in Akane's room from now on?" she asked in a casual tone.

"Umm...." he answered, glancing at Mr. Tendo.

The girls' father appeared not to have heard it as he was still reading the paper.

"More importantly," started Nabiki, "What I want to know is what were you two doing last night for the hour you kept me up? I could hear you thru the wall. And what was with the laughing? It couldn't have been _that _funny having sex."

Suddenly a ripping sound broke out. Soun had torn his paper in two as a vein popped in his forehead.

"Ranma!" he shouted, approaching the teen.

"Yes sir?" he replied, slightly scared.

"Did you sleep with my daughter?" wondered the man in a threatening voice, getting in the boy's face.

"Well...." said Akane, speaking up and looking down at the ground.

Everyone turned their eyes on her.

"Technically we _did_sleep together, but-" she continued before getting cut off by Soun's outburst.

"I'm so happy for you two! You're becoming more like an engaged couple each day!" he cried, shaking the boy's hand. He turned to his youngest, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Daddy!" shouted the 3 girls and Akane added, "That isn't something you ask!"

"I was only finding out if he was gentle," argued the man.

All 3 girls gave him the evil eye and he slumped over and retreated back to his plate in defeat.

"That's better," said Akane, "And Nabiki, we didn't have sex last night, we just slept in the same bed."

"Call it what you want, Akane, I still say you two had sex," replied the middle sister, adamant in her position.

In a huff Akane grabbed her school bag and said sharply, "Come on, Ranma, we've got to get to school."

The boy followed her out the door. The two older sisters left their father alone in the living room as they went to the kitchen to talk.

"Nabiki, why did you do that?" wondered Kasumi.

"How else are we gonna get those two to do it?" argued the middle Tendo.

"We could let them try to get there on their own," suggested the older sister.

"That'll take too long," Nabiki pointed out.

"We shouldn't force those two into having sex, their relationship is still on rocky ground," Kasumi told her younger sibling.

"It's getting better between them and the wedding is getting closer, you don't want them to be at that point and to not know what to do, do you?" wondered the middle sister.

"Not really, though we're not in any better position right now, are we?" argued the older girl.

"Don't even talk to me about me even trying with him, there is no way that's happening anytime soon," snapped Nabiki, "And it's not like you're getting anywhere with Dr. Tofu either."

Kasumi gave a little laugh, "He's opening up. I think he might be ready to take it to the next level after a few more dates."

"Good for you," said the middle Tendo, crossing her arms.

"Don't be like that, you could possibly get there with Tatewaki," the older sister assured her sibling.

"Thanks," said Nabiki, in an appreciative tone, "I'm going to go now. See ya later, Kasumi," and she left without another word on the subject.

"Bye," replied Kasumi, starting the sink water to begin washing the dishes.

From out in the living room she hears her father shout, "My baby girl is growing up so fast!" and she could hear him start to cry.

"Poor father," she said out loud, smiling.

------------------------------

The walk to school wasn't very enjoyable for Ranma, because Akane was in a foul mood. They were walking side by side down the street, the boy looking around and the girl looking straight ahead with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at his fiancée.

"It'a all your fault," she snapped.

"My fault? What'd I do?" wondered the teen.

"It's your fault Nabiki thinks we had sex last night," she told him.

"How'd you figure that?" asked Ranma.

"Because you wouldn't stop tickling me. And the only time you did stop was to kiss me," explained Akane angrily.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining about it last night," said the boy.

"That's because I was too busy laughing!" she yelled, speeding up her steps.

"Akane, I'm sorry. Please don't take your anger towards Nabiki out on me," apologized the teen, catching up to her.

"I'm mad at both of you for the moment," she replied. She quickly turned to him and asked, "How could Nabiki ask that question? And to me, her little sister no less!"

"I guess it's because she figures its gonna happen to us sooner or later and she wants the heads up of when that day'll come," answered Ranma, putting a hand on his fiancée's shoulder.

"Probably so she can videotape it and then sell it," said Akane, before giving him an evil little smile and adding, "Well she's not gonna get to, is she? She'll never find out when, because I'm not gonna tell her when it'll happen and you won't either, right?"

"Nope, my lips will be sealed," he replied with the same smile.

"Thought you might say that," she responded, planting a kiss on him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He put his arms around her waist and held her close for as long as he could.

"We'll talk about it some more....._after_ we get home," she said, giving him another smile as she pulled away.

"Right, when we get home, got it," he repeated, taking her by the hand and continuing their walk to school.

Meanwhile in the alley was a pink colored cat that had seen the entire scene. 'Tomboy's sister think Tomboy and Husband have sex? And they talk later about it?' thought Shampoo, shaking the cold water she had been doused with from the little old lady that sprinkled water to wash away the dust from the front of her walk every morning. 'This not good for plan. They sleep together and it all over. If Tomboy sleep with Ranma first, Husband no want Shampoo after,' figured the cursed girl, 'Have do something about it.' Then she hurried back to the Nekohanten for a change and to think up a plan to stop them.

------------------------------

School has been uneventful since Kuno no longer orders Ranma to release Akane and the pigtailed girl or challenges him to a fight. And with Ryoga being on good terms with the couple, Ranma hasn't had a decent battle in a while, with the last good fights being against Prince Tshugo and Captain Johza. Mousse; good for a scuffle now and again; didn't need to fight the boy now that he defeated Shampoo in battle and won the right to marry her by amazon laws. Ranma voiced this to his friends at lunch. Akane went to sit with her friends instead of with her fiancé today. She felt once in a while they didn't need to eat lunch together.

"Why do you need to fight with someone?" asked Daisuke.

"Because it's the best way to keep myself in shape, that's why," answered the teen.

"If that's the reason, why not fight us?" wondered Hiroshi.

Laughing, Ranma replied, "You two?" and he laughed again.

"What's wrong with sparring with us?" asked Daisuke.

"Have either of you seen my fights? You two wouldn't last past one punch each," explained the boy.

"We've seen plenty of your fights, man. Even knowing how well you fight we still want to," argued Hiroshi.

"Sorry, guys. I don't want to fight you and get in trouble for getting you two hurt," apologized Ranma, still laughing slightly.

"Can't blame us for trying," smiled Daisuke as the three finished their lunch.

"Are you sure you won't fight us just once?" wondered Hiroshi, trying one last time.

"I'm positive. I've never seen either of you fight before, but I'm sure you guys wouldn't stand a chance against me, even if it was two on one," answered the cursed teenager.

"Then how about as a girl? Maybe then the two of us have a chance," asked Daisuke.

"Not even if I was a girl would either of you beat me," said the boy confidently.

Without warning both Daisuke and Hiroshi; sitting on either side of Ranma; tried to punch him, but the martial artist caught their fists, one in each hand.

He smiled and said, "I told you, you two wouldn't stand a chance," then he released them.

"Guess your right," admitted Hiroshi, rubbing his wrist.

"Yeah," agreed Daisuke, doing the same, "But who are you gonna fight to 'keep yourself in shape' as you put it?"

"The only other people are pops and the old lech and I don't feel like fighting them," said Ranma.

"Beggers can't be choosy," replied Hiroshi.

"What are you, a fortune cookie?" wondered Daisuke jokingly.

"Well that _is_where I read it," answered Hiroshi.

His answer made the other two laugh with him.

"But seriously, I don't want to fight them anymore. My pops doesn't put up the fight he used to, even if I go at him at half-strength, it's over too quickly, I don't get the workout I need. As for the lech, he puts up a great fight; when you have his attention; other than that he's just a panty-hungry old man. I need someone strong enough like Ryoga, but who's around more often like Shampoo, ya know, around, but annoyingly around," explained Ranma, "I wish I knew a way to keep Ryoga here in Nerima and not have to worry about his wandering off."

Just as the words left his mouth, Ukyo walked by. She smiled and said, "Hi, Ranchan!" and kept walking. It took the boy a full second to realize the answer passed by him before he was up after her. Ukyo still wears a boy's uniform to school and the teachers go along with it, since they allow Ranma to wear whatever he likes, but the okonomiyaki chef for some time has worn her hair in a decisively feminine braid and tied in a bow at the end of the braid is the bandanna Ryoga gave her the day he saved her life.

"Uchan!" the boy called to her.

She turned and looked at him as he reached her, "What is it?"

Ranma came right out and asked, "You like Ryoga, right?"

Ukyo didn't answer right away, she shifted her eyes down and her face began to turn red, "I-I guess you could say that."

"And I have it on good authority that he likes you too," said Ranma.

"H-he does, does he?" replied the girl, blushing more, unable to look her friend in the eyes.

"So why not ask him out?" wondered the boy.

Ukyo immediately jerked her head up, "What? No! I couldn't.... Why would I want to?" and put her head down just as quickly.

"If you two started dating, it might give him reason to stick around more often then just wandering off," suggested Ranma, "And besides you know of his curse so he wouldn't have to hide it from you like he does with Akane."

Ukyo was reluctant to agree, "I don't know. What if he says no?"

"Trust me, he won't," the boy assured his friend.

The chef's face was very red as she said, "I'd have to think about it. It's an awfully big step we'd be taking."

"Ryoga wants to ask you, but he's afraid of the reaction you'd give him if he did," admitted Ranma.

"Really? He wants to ask me? Then why doesn't he?" she asked.

"You know him. When he had his crush on Akane he could never get the courage to ask her on a date. The same can be said when he is face to face with you: he wants to, but something inside him prevents him from going thru with it. Maybe if you ask him instead, his fears of asking wouldn't come into play," he explained.

Ranma wondered how much more blood could there be in Ukyo's body, because it looked like it had all gathered in her face by how red it was when she repeated, "I'd have to think about it. It's a good idea, I may use it, but I'm not sure."

As soon as she finished her sentence the bell rang.

"Bye, Uchan," said the boy.

"Y-yeah, bye," replied his friend, walking away.

'Here's hoping, Uchan. And if it works, I'll have a new sparring partner to boot,' thought the boy, turning to go back to his friends.

'I can't ask Ryoga out, even if he does like me,' thought Ukyo, 'But then again, if he says yes he might find it reason to be around more like Ranma said.' She walked to her locker and changed books for her next class.

'Ryoga's too unreliable to be boyfriend material,' she told herself. Then she saw Ranma and Akane walk by.

Groaning to herself she thought, 'But I want what they have. I want the love and the companionship, to feel the warm embrace of another as he holds me in his arms, to taste his lips against mine. I want it all, but would Ryoga be the same to me as Ranma is to Akane? I'm not sure and I'm a little afraid to find out.'

Ukyo shut her locker door and started walking to her next class with her head down not really watching where she was going. She bumped the shoulder of another student, apologized and went on her way without looking at who she ran into. 'Maybe Ranma's right and I should ask Ryoga out?' she asked herself, though her mind was still full of doubt, 'I'm still not sure.'

She entered the classroom with it lingering in her mind and she tried to focus on the class, but it proved difficult, 'I guess I'll just shoot from the hip the next time I see him, if I ask him, then I ask him.'

-------------------------------

After dinner and a quick hour in the dojo working on proximity defenses again, the two teenagers were getting ready for a good night's sleep. Ranma stayed in the dojo while Akane went to take a bath. The boy was alone for 20 minutes inside the dojo meditating when the front door slid open just enough for a certain pink cat to creep in undetected. When Shampoo got home she refused a kettle of hot water from Cologne and stayed in cat form for the day. She had decided on the direct approach to stop Ranma and Akane from talking about sex.

Slowly the girl-turned-cat walked towards the boy, who had his eyes closed. When she was close enough she mewed at him. Hearing a cat so close to him made Ranma jerk open his eyes and frantically look around for the source.

His eyes landed on the pink furball near him and he stuttered, "S-s-s-shampoo," and began to back away.

She mewed again and leapt into his arms. The boy scrambled to his feet and ran out of the dojo with Shampoo clinging to his shirt.

"CAT!" he screamed, making his way thru the living room and hallway.

The only place he could think of going was the bathroom. If he could turn Shampoo back into a girl he could calm down.

He passed Kasumi in the hallway and she commented, "Akane's still in there, Ranma." She then said to herself, "I guess I'll get some of Akane's clothes for Shampoo," and went up the stairs.

The boy burst into the bathroom and dived into the unoccupied tub. Akane was standing next to the tub without a towel around her. "Ranma!" she shouted before seeing the pink cat clinging onto him, "Shampoo!"

As soon as the cat hit the warm water she changed back into a girl.

"Thank you, Ranma," she said, pressing her naked body against the boy's soaked clothes. "Husband take Shampoo now," she told him, inching her lips closer to his and moving one of her hands down south.

The boy's face was getting flush as he stuttered, "S-shampoo I-I-I c-c-can't."

Before the girl could get anywhere close to either of her destinations, Akane; now wrapped in a towel; grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the tub and then threw a towel at her.

"Cover yourself up!" the Japanese girl ordered her rival.

The amazon wrapped the towel around her and asked, "Why not Tomboy leave so Shampoo and Husband make love?"

"What?!" growled Akane, her aura flaring. She approached the purple-haired warrior, "Ranma is _not_ your husband!"

At that very moment Kasumi appeared, "Shampoo, you can wear these," and handed over some clothes.

"Fine. Shampoo take clothes," answered the amazon.

She changed inside Ranma's old room and while the pants fit fine the shirt was tight against her more developed upper body. She flaunted that fact when she returned to the hallway to continue talking with Akane and Ranma.

"Now that you're clothed, leave!" commanded the fully clothed short-haired girl, pointing in the direction of the front door.

"Shampoo no leave until Ranma promise he no sleep with Tomboy," demanded Shampoo, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Why should he promise that to you?" asked Akane angrily.

"So when Ranma and Shampoo marry Shampoo know he no make love to other girl before Shampoo," stated the amazon.

"You're not marrying him," the other girl pointed out, "I am!"

"You married yet? Until then, he fair game," replied Shampoo, giving her rival an evil smile before turning to leave.

Akane growled, her red aura surrounding her body, watching the amazon shut the door behind her. She waited a few moments before moving towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bed," she said still angry.

Kasumi waited until Akane was gone before saying, "After you take a bath I think you should comfort Akane a bit."

"Sure, Kasumi," replied the boy, going towards the bath.

'This may be the thing they needed,' thought the eldest Tendo sister, entering the living room.

------------------------------

Closing the door to Akane's room behind him Ranma made his way to the bed. The girl was under the covers, holding them tightly against herself and laying in the middle of the mattress. Her eyes were closed, but she didn't look asleep.

"Akane?" he asked.

"Go away," she snapped.

"What's wrong?" he wondered, sitting on the edge of the bed close to her head.

Akane sat up, crossed her arms over her knees and said, "What's wrong is Shampoo. I mean, I can't believe she pulled a stunt like that. Forcing herself on you, it's demeaning. It just goes to show she'll sink to any level to make you marry her."

"Luckily you were there to stop her," said Ranma, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This time," replied the girl, turning her head away, "But what if I'm not there the next time she tries it?"

Placing the other hand on her other shoulder, the boy began giving his future wife a shoulder rub, making her close her eyes and moan with pleasure.

"Then we make sure there isn't a next time," he told her before kissing her neck.

"Mmm, that feels good," she said, rolling her shoulders around in his gentle hands. She turned her head back around and kissed him on the lips.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, smiling.

"Your welcome, my dear," said Ranma, giving her another kiss.

"Ranma?" she asked.

"Hmm," he answered.

"You do know once we start we can't stop, right?" wondered Akane.

He kissed her again and said, "Yeah, I know."

"And you're not afraid?" she asked.

"Hell ya, I'm afraid," he told her, "But there isn't anyone else in the world I'd rather try it with than you."

Her smile grew wider and she kissed him again. She pulled the covers down and he climbed in the bed. Akane put her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss as he wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her close.

"So I'm guessing you want to, right?" asked Ranma.

"I do, but not tonight," replied the girl softly.

"Why not?" wondered the boy.

"Nabiki, that's why," she told him, pointing to the wall that separated them and the middle Tendo girl.

"I understand, she'd overhear the whole thing," responded the teen.

"Yeah," agreed Akane, "Ya know, sometimes I wish there weren't so many eavesdroppers in this house."

The boy laughed, "You're right, so do I."

The girl gave him one last kiss before turning around, "Maybe some other time, like when Nabiki isn't around."

"If that's a subtle way of asking me to put her in the hospital, I'll do it," said Ranma jokingly.

"You do that and I'll hurt you. Don't forget she's still my sister," she reminded him, smiling as she said it.

"Okay," he replied, giving her a kiss behind the ear, "Good night."

"Night, my love," replied Akane, sighing as she closed her eyes.


	11. Golden Opportunites Part One

Nabiki Tendo is a lot of things. Being completely honest and truthful aren't what you'd normally see from her. She's made a living out of deceiving people and lying through her teeth. The same could be said of Tatewaki Kuno, though for him you would not expect him to be an observant of the obvious. But after the breakdown of the latter, the aforementioned attributes of the former have come to light. Yet the stubborn nuisance's of their past still dominate them. The best example of this being the last gifts he gave to her. Not listening to her sister's advice as to why he might be giving her one of those particular gifts, Nabiki decided to lie to him if the subject ever came up.

And sure enough it did. The day after she received the stuffed panda bear he asked her what she thought of it. She told him she loved it and then promptly changed the subject. When he wondered if she saw how special the gift was, she told him she did notice how well made the bear was and that it must've been expensive to buy before diverting his attention to something else. If Kuno had a keener eye he'd have been able to tell she was trying to avoid talking about it any way she could. Luckily for her the conversation was interrupted by the bell and the couple stopped talking about things and went to class holding hands.

Before parting ways for the day Kuno told Nabiki if she examined her gift closer that she'd be even more surprised by the secret that lay inside. She agreed to do just that, then she gave him a kiss and was on her way home.

When she was out of his sight she put her head in her hand, groaned and said to herself, 'Oh, great. That means tomorrow he's gonna ask about the money and the ring. Now what do I do?'

She spent half the night in her room coming up with a plan of action. She didn't even bother leaving her room when the incident between Ranma, Akane and Shampoo took place right underneath of her. She knew things would be solved quickly and that she didn't need to intervene. By the time she went to bed Nabiki still hadn't come up with anything to do besides trying the old tactic of lie and distract.

And the next day her so-called plan worked to some degree. Nabiki and Tatewaki met up at the front of the school and shared a quick good morning kiss.

He then asked her, "My sweet Nabiki, did you heed my advice and closely examine the bear to find the secret inside?"

"Yes I did," she confessed.

"And?" wondered her boyfriend.

"I thought the 20,000 yen was a nice gift too," she answered.

"There was more to it than just the money," he told her, "What about the ring?"

"I didn't really take notice of the ring, silver isn't really my style," she replied, before changing the subject, "How'd you do on the homework?"

Kuno ignored it and asked, "What did you do with the ring?"

"I still have it if that's what you mean," she said, "Why do you ask? What's so important about it?"

"Nothing," he told her, diverting his eyes.

Nabiki had a sly smile across her face before trying the homework question again.

Continuing to ignore the question Kuno asked one of his own, "Nabiki?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"You want to go on a date tomorrow?" he wondered.

"A date? Tomorrow?" she repeated.

"Yes, will you do me the honor of being my date for a night of dancing and dining?" he asked.

"My sister has a date tomorrow too," she told him.

"Akane?" wondered her boyfriend.

"No, it's Kasumi that has the date," she explained, "She's been dating Dr. Ono Tofu for a little while now."

"But how is that stopping you from saying yes to our date?" wondered the teenager.

"It's not," replied Nabiki.

"Then what is your answer, my dear? Is it a date?" asked the kendoist, insisting on an answer.

The middle Tendo sister took a little time before responding, "Alright, Kuno-baby. It's a date then."

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven," said Tatewaki.

"Okay," agreed his girlfriend.

At that moment the bell rang and the two of them began making their way inside the school together.

'If I go out with him that means Akane and Ranma will be all alone in the house with dad,' she said to herself, 'I'm sure nothing will happen while I'm gone, but I can't be too sure though.'

Nabiki thought about it some more the closer she got to her class, 'Why am I worried? It's _Ranma and Akane_. Sure their relationship is better than before, but to really think they'd go that far so easily is absurd.'

She separated herself from her boyfriend as they walked through the door and made their way to their seats.

'Instead of worrying about them I should worry about something more important, like what I'm going to wear,' she said to herself, concentrating on other things happening around her.

-------------------------

With school days now uneventful, the only thing Ranma and Akane had to worry about is the walk home and who might show up to cause problems. But for the last school day of the week luck was on their side and nothing happened. They made it home without a hitch in their plans. For Ukyo it was a different matter. She made it home no sweat, but there was one problem waiting for her when she got there. Well, sorta.

The female chef unlocked the door to her restaurant and went upstairs to her apartment to change into her cooking attire. She came back down and began to clean the cooking counter when she noticed something out of place. Someone appeared to be there, but she couldn't see their face because it was hidden behind a menu. It was only when she got closer to the person she remembered she didn't have a menu and on closer inspection it was one from a Chinese restaurant and it was upside-down. Ukyo smiled because she had an idea of who it might be. She decided to play along and pretend she was alone.

She continued to wipe down the counter and even went by the person without so much as an acknowledgement to their presence. After wiping down the entire counter she sprayed a light coating of non-stick grease, turned the cooking counter on, picked up her pitcher of okonomiyaki batter and asked, "What'll ya have, honey?"

There came no response from behind the menu, but it started to tremble in the person's hands. Ukyo was certain by now who it was, but wanted to play a little more.

"Come on, sweetheart, if you don't tell me what ya want I can't make it," she said with as much kindness to her voice that she could muster.

The upside-down Chinese menu continued to shake while the person behind it remained silent. Rolling her eyes, the okonomiyaki chef reached out and snatched the menu from the person's grasp.

"Hi, Ryoga," she said, finally seeing his face.

He turned his eyes down and started to tap his index fingers together as his face went pink, "H-hi, U-u-ukyo. H-how did-did you know it-it was me?"

"I had a hunch. What can I get ya?" she told him, asking again, handing him back the menu.

Turning his gaze away he said, "I'm not really hungry."

"Oh," she replied, "Just visiting then?"

"Well....umm," he started, before blurting out, "Gifts!"

Ryoga reached for his backpack and began pulling things out of it as Ukyo put down her pitcher. The lost boy gave her a Chinese samurai sword and sheath, a pair a wooden sandals, Chinese fireworks, a kimono and a geisha fan with matching setting sun designs.

"Ryoga, I don't know what to say," she told him, overwhelmed with his generosity as she started to blush.

"Y-you don't have to say anything," he replied, still not looking at her, "Kn-knowing you like them is-is enough."

"Ryoga..." she said, putting the gifts down, "I'm beginning to think there is more to these visits than just gifts. You wanna talk?"

He didn't answer her question.

She took his face by the chin and made him look at her.

He stared into her sparkling blue eyes and his face turned bright red, "S-sure we can t-talk."

"Okay," she said. 'Good,' she thought, 'Now that I'm getting him to talk I want to hear it from him, not that I don't believe Ranma and Akane, I just want him to say it.' "I've heard some things from Ranma and Akane," she told him, letting him go.

"L-like what?" wondered the lost boy, his face getting redder as he dropped his head again.

"They gave me their opinions of why you're acting the way you are, like with the blushing and the gift giving," she explained with a smile.

"Wh-what is it they're s-saying about me?" asked Ryoga, unable to look up.

"What does it matter? Is what they say true?" Ukyo responded, asking him her own question.

"That depends on what they're telling you," he replied, the redness in his face fading a bit.

"They say the reasons you're doing the things you do is because you love me," she revealed.

"I don't know where they got that idea," answered the lost boy, turning his head away.

"So you don't like me?" she asked without a hint of anger in her voice.

Ryoga jerked his head back and shouted, "I never said that! Ukyo I lo-ike you, alot."

The girl gave a slight gasp and stared out at nothing, 'Oh my god. He nearly said it, but it's there, I know it is!' It was her turn to look down at the floor and blush. "That's good, because I like you too, Ryoga," she said in a shy kind of way.

Ryoga dropped his head as well, "Oh, that's nice."

Neither of them said anything for about a minute, they just remained still, unable to look the other in the eyes. Behind the counter of her restaurant Ukyo was always more confident than out in public, mostly because she was where she felt the most comfortable. Otherwise she would act about the same as Ryoga: shy and unassertive. But there was something behind his statement, even though he didn't actually say it, that unnerved her and put her out of her element. She happened to glance up and saw Ryoga moving a finger along the counter in a circle and she decided to take a risk. Ukyo walked from behind the counter and sat on the stool next to him. He watched her do this before returning his sights to the ground.

"Ryoga?" she said, trying to look in his eyes.

"Yeah?" he answered, averting her gaze.

She took one of his hands in her own and asked with a bit of uncertainty, "Would you like to....go out on a date sometime?"

He quickly looked up and repeated, "A d-date?"

"Yeah," she replied, her cheeks pink before quickly adding, "Though it doesn't have to be anytime soon, we can go when you feel ready."

"Well, I.... that is....umm," stuttered the young man, his face turning red again.

He looked down at his hand in hers and felt a knot in his stomach. He then looked up at her as she gave him a small smile and he blushed some more.

"Well?" she wondered.

"I.....I.....I gotta go!" he told her, quickly pulling his hand from her grasp. He picked up his pack and was out the door without another word.

"Ryoga, wait!" pleaded Ukyo before he was gone. Tears started to form in her eyes, 'So close,' she thought, turning her eyes down.

She noticed he left his umbrella in his haste, picked it up and went outside to see if she could catch up to him. She ran out the door only to almost run right into him. Ryoga didn't look like he was ready to go anywhere, he was just staring at the ground in an almost disgust with himself.

"Ryoga, you forgot this," she said, trying to hand his umbrella back to him.

"Keep it," he told her, "I'll come back for it," and he started walking.

"Wait!" she replied, "Why won't you answer my question?"

He stopped.

"Because, I'm afraid," he confessed, refusing to turn around and look at her.

"You think you're the only one afraid?" snapped Ukyo.

Hearing that tone in her voice made him turn to face her, "I didn't say that. I can tell you're afraid too."

"Really?" she wondered, "You can tell we're in the same boat? That we each loved someone else only to have our hearts broken? That we're both afraid to try again?"

"I know," he replied, "And that's why I'm afraid to answer. The same exact reasons you were afraid to ask."

Holding the umbrella in front of her the girl lowered her eyes.

"You understand, right?" asked Ryoga.

Ukyo nodded.

"I'll come back, I promise," he told her, turning away, "Maybe by then I'll have an answer for you."

She allowed him to take two steps before blurting out, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face her again.

She walked up to him, looked up into his eyes and said to herself, 'Now or never, if I don't do this I may not get another chance.'

On an impluse she reached up and brought his face down to meet hers and she kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss, only lasting a second. She pulled away, her face red and both of them were unable to speak.

"I.....um....guess.....I should be going now," he said finally, before turning once again and walking away, "Bye."

"Y-yeah, bye," she replied, watching him walk away.

Ryoga turned a corner and said to himself, 'I can't believe she did that.'

She on the other hand went back inside, locked her door, closed up shop and went up to her apartment, carrying his umbrella with her.

"Good going, Ukyo," she said outloud, throwing his umbrella onto the floor, "Ya kissed him. Why did I do that? And he didn't even _try _to kiss me back! Now what? Am I gonna wait around for him to come back?"

Sighing, she answered her own question, "Isn't it obvious?"

It may have been the middle of the afternoon, but the young woman went to her room and laid herself down on her bed, hoping to sleep off the feelings and thoughts swirling around in her mind and heart.

"Well at least I know what his feelings are," she said aloud with a small smile.

-------------------------

Ryoga kept walking in an undetermined direction and wound up in front of the Tendo home.

He read the sign out front, realized where he was and said to himself, 'Maybe I should have a word with those two,' and went inside to knock on the door.

Before he could knock a very pleasant smell caught his senses and he walked around the house towards the kitchen to check it out. Peering in through the kitchen window he watched as Kasumi was preparing dinner. He stood there and started thinking about how long it's been since he's had a real home cooked meal when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Startled, Ryoga turned and was face to face with a smiling Akane.

"Oh, hi, Akane," he said relieved.

"Hey, Ryoga. What're you doing here?" she asked.

Thinking quick he told her, "I happened to be close by, so I thought I'd visit."

"You just wandered over here, didn't you?" she wondered.

He dropped his head and admitted, "Yeah, I did."

Akane laughed and Ryoga did as well half-heartedly.

"It's okay," she assured him, "You wanna stay for dinner? I'm sure Kasumi won't mind."

"That sounds nice, I'd like that," he replied, adding, "Where's Ranma?"

"Where else would he be? I was on my way to meet him in the dojo," explained Akane, leading the way.

Sliding the door open she said, "Hey, Ranma, guess who I found wandering outside."

From his meditating stance, the boy opened an eye and saw who his fiancée was talking about. Getting off the ground he said, "Hey, Ryoga, long time no see, man. Where've you been the last few weeks?"

"Here and there," replied the lost boy.

"Oh," responded Ranma, asking, "So what brings you to our neck of the woods?

Turning his head down Ryoga answered, "I need someone to talk to."

"You know you can always come to us for that," said Akane.

"Yeah," agreed her fiancé.

"Yeah, I know," said Ryoga.

Ranma and Akane ushered their friend to the middle of the floor where they all sat down in a circle.

"What's on your mind?" asked the girl.

However the lost boy didn't answer, he just kept staring at the floor. Akane looked over at Ranma and his face matched hers. The worried look in his eyes meant he was thinking the same thing as she was: that something must be bothering their friend deeply if he didn't want to come out and say it right away.

"You gonna say something or not?" wondered Ranma.

But still the lost boy would not speak up.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way, Ranma," said Akane, before turning her attention to her friend, "Ryoga, did something bad happen?"

"I wouldn't call it 'bad' really," he answered, "And I'm not sure if you can call it 'good' either."

"If it's not bad and it's not good, then what is it?" asked Ranma.

"I guess you could say something weird happened," responded his friend.

"'Weird'?" repeated the engaged boy, "Like how?"

Unable to explain, Ryoga kept his mouth shut instead.

"The silent treatment again," said his friend, frustrated, "Akane, I think we're getting the run-around here. He's not gonna tell us what happened."

"Getting mad at him isn't going to help, Ranma," argued his fiancée. She turned to Ryoga again and told him, "If you don't tell us what happened we can't help you."

"Okay, I'll tell you," agreed Ryoga.

He then started to explain things, "Before I came here I was over at Ukyo's."

"Wait a minute," interrupted Ranma, "Ukyo's involved?"

"Yeah," replied the other boy quietly.

Glancing at his fiancée, who gave him a small smile, the engaged boy said, "I think we might understand this a little better, but continue."

Picking up where he left off, the lost boy went on, "Anyway, I gave her a few gifts and we started talking. That was before...."

"Before what?" wondered Akane.

"Before she...," said Ryoga slow to respond, "Asked me out on a date."

"And what did you say?" asked the girl.

"I didn't. I had to get out of there," admitted the other boy sheepishly.

"Hold it. Ukyo asked you on a date and you didn't say yes?!" said Ranma, shouting the last part.

"I couldn't, I was too scared," confessed Ryoga, raising his voice a little.

"So you left her out to dry, is that it?" wondered his friend.

"No," said the lost boy, "As soon as I left, I felt bad about not answering her. But before I knew it she followed me outside. I had forgotten my umbrella. I told her to keep it, that I would be back for it and I might be able to give her an answer then. Then she did something I never would've expected from her."

"Well, what did she do?" wondered Ranma.

Again Ryoga kept his mouth closed.

Sighing, the teen's friend said, "Spit it out, man!"

"She kissed me, alright! How's that for spitting it out?!" shouted the lost boy.

Blinking a few times, Ranma started to say, "She...," but Akane finished it, "Kissed you?"

"Yeah, she did," said Ryoga, calming down, "Not a real long kiss, about a second or two."

"Then what happened?" asked Akane.

"Nothing. We said goodbye and went our seperate ways," answered her friend.

"So what are you going to do?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure right now," admitted Ryoga, "My mind is totally messed up with what happened, I can't think straight."

"Well I'm sure you'll come up with something," the girl assured him.

"In the meantime," started Ranma, "I might know of a way that could help ease your mind, for the time being that is."

"What's that?" asked Ryoga.

"Join us for a little sparring match. You can go up against the both of us if you'd like," suggested the engaged boy.

Giving a half-smile the lost boy said, "Yeah, I'd like that. It's been a while since I've had a good workout."

-------------------------

In the time before dinner, Ranma and Ryoga started out with a light workout, neither really keen on wasting alot of energy before eating. They barely sparred at half-strength. And like Akane said, Kasumi didn't mind the lost boy was sharing a meal with them. After the food settled enough came the real workout. When the 3 teens got back to the dojo Ryoga thought he was going to face Ranma more than Akane, but the girl wanted to start.

"Hang on, Akane. You sure you want to do this? Wouldn't you rather watch me and Ranma really go at it?" he asked.

"Nah," she replied, "I need a little workout too, you know."

"Yeah, but aren't you afraid I'm gonna hurt you?" wondered Ryoga.

"Nope," said the girl in a casual way.

"But I might," argued the lost boy.

"Ryoga, I've been training hard these last few weeks, I'm alot stronger than I used to be. I really want to test myself on someone strong like Ranma without it having to be him," she explained, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Alright," said Ryoga reluctantly, getting in his battle stance, 'There is no way she's that much stronger than the last time I was here. I know she doesn't want me to go lightly on her, but I'm not going to be held responsible for hurting her, so I can't fight her like I do with Ranma.'

Right after Akane got in her battle stance the lost boy attacked, charging forward with his fist pulled back. He closed his eyes as he launched his punch, but didn't feel it make contact. Opening his eyes, Akane wasn't in front of him. He looked back and watched her as she landed on her feet from flipping over his attack.

'How did she do that?' he asked himself.

Letting her return to her battle stance, he tried again with a Side Kick only to have her avoid it with a Split-legged jump. Ryoga kept up his attack this time with a right and then a left punch when Akane landed, but she swayed side to side effortlessly to dodge. The lost boy went in close with an Uppercut and the girl jumped back to avoid the hit.

'Man, how did she get so fast? It's almost as if I'm up against Ranma,' he thought, 'But why isn't she attacking back?'

He continued his attack with relentless punches and kicks of various kinds, but to no avail, she dodged each and everyone a different way each time. They encircled the entire dojo with their match. After awhile Ryoga forgot about not wanting to hurt her, he'd settle for just making contact against her instead. Soon, even with his amazing stamina, he was beginning to get winded from all the attack attempts.

'Jeez, you'd think I'd be making progress by now, but I haven't even come close to her. What kind of training could she have gone through to get _this_ good at dodging?' he wondered to himself, breathing a little heavy, wiping his forehead with his arm.

Akane however had barely broken a sweat.

"You're not giving up, are you, Ryoga?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "But I can't figure out how you did all that?"

"I told you I've been training hard, though to get this good I had a little help, " she answered.

"'A little help', huh? Like what?" asked Ryoga.

"Wait right here and I'll show you," Akane told him, leaving the two boys alone.

When she was gone the lost boy let out a big sigh and plopped down onto the floor, 'At least now I can catch my breath.'

"She wore ya out, didn't she?" wondered Ranma, sitting next to his former rival.

"A little bit, yeah," replied Ryoga, "It was like I was up against you."

It wasn't long before she returned and both boys were on their feet immediately when she entered the dojo.

"This is what was helping me," she said, handing him a leather belt with gold fasteners.

'This belt,' he thought, looking at it, 'It came from that other world. She's been training with this? No wonder she's gotten so fast.' But when he spoke he acted like he didn't know what it was, "What's this?"

She went into an explanation of how she received the belt from Prince Tshugo and how it worked, "But I can't seem to get the intelligence to stay, watch."

She then tried to perform a Fierce Tiger Shot. Akane went through the motions, pushing her energy to her hands, putting her palms out and shouting, "Moko Takabisha!" but the energy formed a bubble over her hands, lasting a second before popping loudly and then nothing else would happen.

"It works when I have it on, but not after I take it off, " she finished.

"I see," said Ryoga, understanding it now.

Akane tossed the belt aside and asked him, "You wanna pick up where we left off?"

"Nah, I got a good workout. I think I'll sit out for now," he responded, taking a seat on the sidelines.

So for the remainder of the time the 3 spent in the dojo it was Ranma against Akane. One would attack with varying kicks and punches while the other would dodge, then after a few of those attacks they reversed roles with the one defending and the other attacking. It went on for about an hour or two before they decided to call it a night. Closing the door behind them the 3 teens made their way to the house.

"So, Ryoga, you gonna stay the night? It's kinda late to be wandering on the streets," said Akane.

"Well, since your offering I guess I'll stay," he replied.

"Good, you can sleep in Ranma's old room," she told him.

"'Ranma's old room'?" he repeated, confused.

"Yeah, my old room. I sleep somewhere else now," responded his former rival.

"Where?" asked Ryoga.

"With me," answered Akane casually.

It took the couple a second to notice the lost boy had stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" wondered the girl, looking back.

"You two are sleeping together now?" said their friend.

"For about a week now, yeah," she replied.

"So you two have....?" he started.

"What? No!" the other teens said quickly with Ranma adding, "We're not that far yet." They glanced at each other and gave the other a half-smile.

Akane put her head down in embarrassment, "I guess we should've told you sooner, sorry."

Shaking his head and beginning to walk again, Ryoga said, "You don't have to be sorry. I should've seen this coming, since you two are going to be married soon. So why shouldn't you two start sleeping in the same bed now, you're going to be sleeping together for the rest of your lives and the sooner you get used to it the better."

"You're taking it a lot better than I thought you would," admitted Ranma.

"Just goes to show how much I'm over the little crush I had for Akane," said the lost boy as all 3 teens entered the house.

The couple showed their friend to his room, said goodnight to him and went upstairs to their own room.

"Sounded like he was feeling better after that workout," said Ranma.

"Yeah, he did," agreed his fiancée, "But do you think Ukyo did the right thing by asking him out on a date?"

"I think so. She took a big step by asking him and when Ryoga finds out what a big oppourtunity it was, he'll go back and set things right," answered the boy.

It didn't take them long to change out of their clothes and into their sleeping attire and climb into bed together.

Laying her head on his chest, Akane said, "I hope you're right."

"Not even Ryoga is that dense to not figure out he's got a great girl viaing for his attention," smiled Ranma, putting an arm around his soon-to-be wife.

"We'll just have to wait and see," countered the girl, closing her eyes.


	12. Golden Opportunites Part Two

The next morning, after breakfast, Ranma asked his former rival to join him in his daily morning workout routine and Ryoga agreed. It was difficult for him to keep the pace with his friend as they went through a 20 minute kata that took almost an hour. Ranma had to stop periodically and help Ryoga with the positioning of the hands and feet. Not used to this method the lost boy would take a forceful blow and then need to pull it back after finding out it was wrong time and time again. Afterwards they did a little light sparring in which Akane came into the dojo halfway into it and joined in. It was a change from a boring one on one matchup into an exciting three-way match. Another hour and the three teens decided to call it quits.

"Hey Ryoga, wanna stay for lunch?" asked Ranma, drying himself off with the towel Kasumi handed him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kasumi won't mind," added Akane, doing the same as her fiancè.

"Your welcome to stay, Ryoga," said Kasumi, giving him a smile as she handed him a towel.

"Nah, I'm gonna get going here soon. I still need to clear my head a bit. Some fresh air oughta do it, " replied the lost boy.

"Well if ya change your mind you know where to find us," said Ranma, smiling.

"Yeah," said his friend, giving him a shove.

"Where are you going to go?" asked Akane.

"Don't know. I normally just wander until I get somewhere," answered Ryoga.

"Hopefully you make it back in time for the wedding in 3 weeks," said the girl.

"Or else we bought you a tux for no reason," commented Ranma.

"That wasn't nice," snapped Akane.

"It's okay. I'll be here, wouldn't miss it for the world," replied their friend with a cocky half-smile on his face.

"Are you sure you won't stick around?" asked Ranma, "We could fit in some sparring after lunch."

"I'd take you up on that, but I really feel like I need to get roaming again. I've never liked staying in one place for too long. Guess it's in my blood," explained Ryoga.

Neither of his friends wanted to force him to stick around, so they left that subject where it was and let him go on his way. The lost boy said his goodbyes to the Tendos and to Ranma after getting his gear together and started heading for the door. Outside the fenced area the teen looked up and down the street, thinking of which way to go. Going up the street a bit he stopped and lookd back.

'Maybe I should go the other way,' he thought, turning around.

Soon after, due to the confusion he was having, Ryoga wasn't really going anywhere. He'd go in one direction only to second guess it and then turn around and go the other way. But somehow he did manage to get somewhere. When he stopped again and turned around, he looked around and saw something familiar. It was his own home he saw.

'How in the world did I manage this?' he thought, walking towards the front door.

Normally when he grabbed the doorknob it'd be locked, but for some reason it wasn't.

'I thought I locked it the last time I was here,' he wondered to himself as he opened the door.

Ryoga made his way to the kitchen and noticed something else was new as well: there was a pot on the stove and steam was pouring out of the top.

'That means....' thought the lost boy, before shouting, "Mom?"

"In the laundry room, dear," answered a voice.

'She's home?' he asked himself.

"Ryoga, dear, it's so good to see you. How long has it been?" she asked, entering the kitchen.

Indeed it was his mother. She smiled at him and gave her son a hug.

"It's been too long, mom," he replied, hugging her back, "You got a haircut?"

"I did, not long ago. It was getting a little bit long for me," she answered, fluffing her chin-length black hair, "What have you been up to?"

"Not much, same as you and dad: seeing the world," he told her with a smile.

She laughed at his joke, "All because of our family's bad sense of direction."

It was refreshing for Ryoga to be with his mother, to be with someone that can relate to him.

It gave him an idea, "Hey mom, could I talk to you?"

"About what, honey?" she wondered.

"Well..." he started, "You and dad never gave me 'the talk' before and I..."

"Say no more," she told him, motioning him to sit in a chair and he did as he was told, "Let me guess: There is a girl you like and you don't know what to do?"

"Spoken like a true mother, mom," he replied, smiling some more.

"Tell me, what is she like?" she asked.

"She's sweet, kind, confident, independent, a great sense of humor, she loves to smile, a great cook," he said.

"'Cook'?" cut in the woman.

"Yeah, she owns a restaurant," Ryoga pointed out.

"Oh," she said, "Maybe I should check it out sometime."

"It's called Uchan's, so you know," he told her.

"Go on," she urged her son.

"Ukyo is her name and she's a great girl, but I'm too shy to do anything when I'm around her," he confessed.

"Have you asked her out?" wondered his mother.

"No, but she did ask me out on a date," Ryoga said.

"Did you say anything?" asked the woman.

"I couldn't. I was too afraid," admitted the teenager.

"Honey, it sounds like this Ukyo likes you if she asked for a date, why not go to her and say yes?" suggested his mother.

"But how?" wondered the lost boy.

"I'll give you a few pointers over dinner," she told him as she went over to the pot to finish cooking.

The two of them talked for hours over what he should do the next time he sees Ukyo and he took and devoured every bit of info she gave him.

* * *

Meanwhile both Kasumi and Nabiki were getting ready for their respective dates. The middle sister came down first in a low-cut purple dress with a black compact purse at her side.

"Where's dad?" she asked Akane, who was sitting at the coffeetable.

"He went over to Ranma's parent's house. He and Mr. Saotome are going to a shogi tournament," answered the girl.

"So you two...?" started Nabiki.

"Have the house to ourselves? Looks that way," said the youngest Tendo.

'They're gonna be alone?' thought the middle sibling, 'Still it's _them_, I shouldn't be too worried.' "That's great for you," she added outloud, "Don't burn the house down."

"We won't," said Ranma, coming out of the hallway, "Everything will be fine, we promise."

"Yeah, nothing will happen while you're gone," agreed Akane with a smile.

Nabiki smiled back, but it was an uneasy smile, 'Maybe I should cancel my date so nothing does happen?'

But it was too late because the doorbell rang and her date was at the door.

"My sweet Nabiki," he said, standing there in a tuxedo as the door opened, "Are you ready?"

"Yes I am, Kuno-baby," she replied, taking his arm.

The two older teens left without another word as the door closed behind them.

About five minutes later Kasumi came down in the same green dress she wore the last time and said, "Are you cooking?"

"No, we were planning on ordering something," replied Akane.

"Nothing too expensive, alright?" suggested the eldest sibling.

"You got it," answered Ranma, taking a seat next to his fianceé.

In a motherly fashion the oldest Tendo sister told them, "Hopefully you'll be in bed before any of us come home."

"We'll try," responded the youngest sibling with another smile.

It was at that moment the doorbell rang again and this time Dr. Tofu was standing there in the same tux he wore last time as well. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied, taking his arm and the door closed behind them as well.

Akane got up and went to the window and watched them as they walked out of her sights.

"Now that we're alone, what should we do?" she asked, turning to face he fiancé.

Ranma gave her a sideways glance and replied. "I don't know, what do _you_ wanna do?"

"Don't start that," she said, crossing her arms only to have him mock her. "I said 'don't'," she repeated, sitting next to him.

There they sat in silence for a minute before Akane suggested, "We could call Ukyo for something."

"Good idea. Some food might cure us of our boredom," agreed Ranma.

It didn't take long for them to order some okonomiyaki and it didn't take long for Ukyo to bring it over. They paid her for the food and thanked her before she left and they were alone again. They ate in an awkward silence, neither willing to share what they were thinking with the other. After dinner they sat around and watched some television, still bored out of their minds.

That is until Akane said, "This is getting us nowhere. Ranma, we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked.

"About what we should be doing," she told him.

"And what is that?" he wondered.

"We're _alone_. Does that help?" she replied.

"Oh," he said, understanding, "Do you think we should?"

"We might not get another chance again with everyone out of the house like this for awhile," she explained.

"But neither of us know what to do," he argued.

"It'll probably come to us if we start," she said.

"I guess you're right," he agreed, scooting closer to his fianceé.

It was awkward feeling for the both of them when they kissed the first time, but soon the kisses started getting longer and more passionate with each passing second. It wasn't long Ranma wrapped his arms around her and Akane put her hands on his chest as the kisses continued. He moved her closer as he leaned back and layed down on the floor with his love climbing on top of him.

He moved his hands down over her hips only to have her break the kiss and say, "Not here. I think we should do this in our room."

Ranma agreed with a nod and the two teens scrambled off the floor and quickly climbed the stairs. Only after they were safely in their room and the door was locked did they go back to kissing, sitting down on the bed as they did so. Slowly they started to remove their clothing, keeping up with the passionate kisses the best they could. It didn't take long until he was in his boxers and tanktop and she was in her bra and panties and the kissing and moving of hands were going strong. Again he leaned back and she climbed on top of him.

"Ready? Because once we start we can't stop," he said.

She gave him another kiss and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

She grabbed the bedsheet and pulled it over both of their heads as they continued to kiss. Ranma and Akane made love for the first time that night and nobody but them knew what was happening inside the Tendo home.

* * *

The next morning Kasumi made her normal rounds of folding the last load of laundry from the day before and going bedoom to bedroom looking for dirty clothes and giving back the clean clothes. Only one thing stopped her from completing her duties: a locked door. She tried to open Akane's door, but it wouldn't budge.

She knocked on the door and said, "Akane? you okay in there?"

She couldn't figure out why the door was locked.

'Did Ranma and Akane have a fight?' she thought, but Ranma wasn't in the dojo or the extra bedroom when she made her nightly rounds to check on the others. But at the time she didn't bother to check on the door to see if it was locked, she just walked the hallways to see if anyone was awake.

After standing there for a minute with no answer, she knocked again, speaking a little louder, "Akane! Ranma! Open the door, please. I have your clean clothes here."

"Just leave them by the door, we'll get them," called Akane from the other side of the door.

"What about your dirty clothes?" wondered Kasumi.

"We'll bring them to you when we come down," said the younger girl.

It was unusual to get that kind of answer, but the oldest Tendo daughter normally didn't ask questions, so she smiled and said, "Alright, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, you two." And she walked away, leaving the basket by the door.

Akane opened the door and pulled the basket in.

"It's a good thing Kasumi isn't really the nosy type," said the girl with a bedsheet wrapped around her.

Ranma was sitting on the bed, his lower half covered with another bedsheet, "Yeah."

Akane threw her fiancé a clean pair of boxers and a fresh tank top and got herself a clean bra and pair of panties. She managed to get them on while keeping herself wrapped in the bedsheet, much to Ranma's dismay, he wanted to watch her get dressed.

She dropped the bedcover as she snapped the bra in place and asked, "How was it for you?"

"It was definitely new, something I never experienced before. I enjoyed it, how about you?" he replied.

"Same here," she agreed, pulling out some more clean clothes.

"You moaned alot, was I hurting you?" he wondered as he got dressed.

"It hurt a little at first, but the pain went away after some time," she answered, blushing a little bit as she put on a shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I'd like to do it again sometime," he said with a smile.

"So would I, but we can't when the others are here," she pointed out.

"Then we have to figure out a way to get them out of the house more often," he commented with a chuckle.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," she agreed with a laugh.

* * *

When Ryoga awoke and made his way to the kitchen he was hoping his mom would be there making breakfast, but all he found was a note.

It said: "Ryoga, Going to the market to pick up a few things. Will be back soon. Love, Mom."

Sighing, the lost boy said to himself, "Yeah sure, mom, soon."

Ryoga wished he and his parents weren't cursed with such a bad sense of direction, that way he'd have them around more often. It was a parental force in his life he was missing the most. Someone he can sit down with and tell his problems to and get advice only a mother or a father can give to their child. But he was still grateful for the little bit of time he spent with his mom and he was grateful for the advice she had been able to give him in that short period of time.

He didn't really take notice of the family dog Checkers as she rubbed her head on his hand.

He absentmindedly scratched her behind the ear, "Hey girl."

Only he and the dog were in the house, her pups long since gone to other homes. Ryoga fed the dog some food as he made himself breakfast. He ate in silence with her at his feet. He sighed some more as he ate, wondering when he'd see his mom again.

* * *

The two teens came down the stairs and into the living room where they greeted Nabiki and the head of the house as they sat down.

Soun folding down the newspaper, looked at them and said, "Morning, you two. What did you do while we were gone?"

"Nothing much, just got some training done," commented Ranma.

"What kind of training?" asked Nabiki as Kasumi came into the room.

"Something new and different," answered Akane, her cheeks pink.

Kasumi quickly changed the subject, "Why was your dook locked?"

"We didn't want anyone checking in on us while we were sleeping," replied her baby sister.

"Oh, I was only asking," added the eldest Tendo girl.

"Are you sure that was all you did while you two had the house all to yourselves?" wondered the middle sister, returning to the old subject.

"We watched some tv, ordered something from Ukyo and did some training, that's about it," replied Ranma.

"I figured with you two alone you would've worked on your relationship a little bit," commented Nabiki.

"What are you implying?" asked the boy.

"Me? Imply? Surely you jest," said the middle Tendo with a half-hearted scandilized tone, "I just though there'd be something more exciting to your evening last night."

"It depends on what you would call exciting," said Ranma, "Besides even if we did do something we wouldn't tell you, because you'd go and sell the info to make some quick cash."

"And the judge gives a warning to keep those gloves up. That was a low blow," commented Nabiki, "Now you're the one implying something, Ranma. I don't _always_ sell what I know. Sometimes I keep it to myself, but if something arises and I canprofit from it, then I sell."

"Yeah, if someone waves a big enough wad of dough under your nose," shot the boy.

"Another low blow. The judge's gonna start taking points away if you don't keep the gloves up," said Nabiki, "You're being awfully defensive, Ranma. What exactly did happen between you two last night?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over," replied the young man.

"I'll worry about whatever I want to worry about," snapped the middle Tendo daughter.

"Then worry about something else, our private lives aren't on display," answered Ranma.

"Ranma, be nice. Nabiki's only worried about our well-being, she can't help being the way she is," interjected Akane, finally speaking up.

"I don't need you to defend me. I can defend myself," snapped Nabiki again.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" shouted Akane, standing up, "I'm going to the dojo." And she left in a hurry, not bothering to make eye contact with anyone.

Ranma got up too, gave Nabiki a second's glare and said, "I'm goin' too," and left just as quick.

Nabiki glared back at him and watched him go.

Kasumi waited until he was completely gone from the room before asking, "Nabiki, what could they have possibly done while we were gone?"

"Alot more than we realize," replied the middle sister.

* * *

Ryoga waited around as long as he could, but it appeared to him that his mom would not be coming back. He half expected it to happen, given his family's track record of bad direction. He wanted to talk some more, hoping to fine tune what it was he was suppose to do the next time he saw Ukyo. When we couldn't wait anymore, he packed up his things and set off again, leaving Checkers alone once more. The one who got the raw end of the deal was her. Not cursed with her masters' bad sense of direction, she did what most dogs do: she waited until one of her masters came home and became excited when it happened. Otherwise she had the house all to herself for most of the time.

As Ryoga left, the small amount of depression he was feeling over losing his mom again took form as a little black aura that surrounded his body as he walked down the street in the old fashion of walking with nowhere to go.

'I hope it goes well when it happens,' he thought, 'But we'll have to see.'

* * *

Going back and forth blocking each other's punches and kicks, Ranam and Akane attacked the other with an added fierceness not normally apart of their sparring matches as the relieved some anger that arose from their earlier encounter with Nabiki. Neither was keen on hitting the other as none of their attackes made contact, they aslo passed the time by conversing with one another.

"I can't believe I let her get under my skin like that," said Ranma, delivering a punch.

"And I can't believe she snapped at me," added Akane, blocking said punch.

"Why do you think she asked the questions the way she did?" wondered the boy.

"It's what she does, she can get infomation out of anyone if she probes long enough. My guess is she wanted to make sure if we really did what we did last night. It's anyone's guess why she wants to know," answered the girl.

"Should we tell her?" wondered the young man, sending a kick her way.

"Do you think we should?" she replied, blocking it easily.

"Knowing her she would sell it the first chance she got. She's graduating in a week and with all things the way they look, it's likely she'll be off to college so she'll need all the money she can get," responded the boy, "But adding what she said to the mix, I'm not totally convinced she'd sell."

"Maybe she's looking out for us, wouldn't be the first time she's been nice," commented Akane.

"There's that too," agreed her fiancé.

"Still, I think telling her would be a bad idea. It's our lives and they aren't open for anyone to read," said the girl.

"Right, what happens to us privately will stay private, just between us and no one else," replied Ranma, launching another punch which she blocked with ease.

They kept going like that for a few more hours, going back and forth all the while keeping the conversation light. By the time lunch rolled around their anger towards Nabiki fizzled out. They joined the middle sister and her father in the living room while they waited for Kasumi to finish up with the meal.

"You two in a better mood now?" asked Nabiki.

"We should ask you the same thing. You feeling better?" countered Akane.

"Why ask me? It's you and him that have the problem," replied the older girl.

"Our 'problem' is you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Whatever we did last night is none of your business," Ranma told her.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be informed. I can't help it if I feel the need to know what's going on around me. You two can do what you feel like doing and whether you share it with us or not is up to you," said Nabiki, shrugging away the hostility towards her.

"What if we ask you about _your_ evening? Would you be willing to share?" asked Akane.

"It wouldn't bother me if you asked. Nothing real exciting happened. He took me dancing and we ate in a fancy restuarant, not much else," answered her older sister.

"And what about the ring? Did you ask him what it was suppose to be for?" wondered the youngest girl.

"Ring? What ring?" asked the boy, looking back and forth between the sisters.

"We found a silver ring inside the panda she got from Kuno. She thinks it's an engagement ring, I thought it was a ring to show they were dating," explained his fiancée.

"When was this?" he wondered.

"The day I got that bandage on my hand removed. We found it before we went to see Dr. Tofu," answered Akane.

"And that was what was bothering you, wasn't it?" asked Ranma.

"Oops," said the girl.

"It's alright, Akane. He would've found out anyway on Monday when I wear it. You were right, it's a 'going steady' ring," explained Nabiki, then she added with a smile, "And it's not silver, it's platinum, much more expensive than silver."

"You make it sound like that's a good thing," said the boy.

"It is. It shows he's got style and class to spare," responded Nabiki.

"Sounds more like he's buying your love with gifts than anything else," commented Akane.

"If he wants to express his love by showering me with gifts, then who am I to stop him," replied the middle Tendo sister.

"If you really cared for him you'd tell him to stop. Taking his love for granted isn't a good thing to do," said the younger girl in a sagely tone.

"Alright, I'll tell him to lay off the gift-giving," conceded Nabiki, "You sure know how to ruin a girl's fun."

"Lunch is ready, everyone," said Kasumi from the doorframe bewteen the kitchen and the living room.

The rest of the family started to file into the kitchen ready for a great meal.


	13. Winds of Change

Neither Ranma or Akane knew what was worse, having to spend Sunday afternoon cramming for finals or Nabiki flaunting her new ring on Monday. She pushed it under the nose of anyone that cared and some that didn't. She wanted everyone to know how official her dating Kuno really was. The buzz around the school was how close summer vacation was and kids were telling their friends their plans for the next few months. Some had trips with the family planned while others were talking about earning some money with summer jobs.

"What kind of plans you got, Ranma?" Daisuke asked at lunch.

"Whadda think? I'm getting married in a few weeks, duh. Those are my plans," replied his friend.

"I meant other than that," said the other boy.

"Don't know, guess we'll make them up as we go," responded Ranma, "How about you and Hiroshi?"

"Nothing real solid," said Daisuke, "We'll probably hang around the beach and check out the hot night scenes, scope out some ladies at the dance clubs, stuff like that."

"Yeah, while you two work out the marriage thing we'll be having some fun in the sun," added the boy's other friend.

Of course Akane and her friends were talking about the same thing.

"After the wedding me and Ranma don't really have anything planned. We might make up something before the summer's done," said the girl.

"Same here. No real plans. We'll most likely hang out at a few clubs, take some time out on the beach, maybe pick up a couple of guys here and there," added Sayuri.

"Have either of you thought about where you're going for a honeymoon?" asked Yuka.

"We never figured we'd have one to tell you the truth. Never talked about it, because we couldn't afford it. We might spend a few nights at a hotel, but that's about it," admitted Akane.

Sayuri whispered something in Yuka's ear right before the bell rang.

"We better get to class and maybe you and Ranma can talk about a honeymoon after school," suggested the girl's friend.

"It's quite possible we'll talk about it before the wedding," said the girl as the three of them walked back to class.

Walking home, holding hands, both teens were glad the school day was over. Bad enough they had more tests to take tomorrow, but for now everything was fine. Not having anything in the way of homework, they; like the rest of their friends; have to spend the remainder of the day studying for the finals of those classes they didn't take today.

In a very casual way Akane said to Ranma, "Guess what Yuka asked me?"

"What's that?" he replied.

"She wanted to know where we were going for our honeymoon," she told him.

"And what did you tell her?" he asked.

"I told her we haven't talked about it, that it might be a little too expensive for us to go on one," she answered.

"But if we could go on one, would you want to?" wondered the boy.

"It'd be nice to be able to get away and have some time for ourselves," she responded.

"Do you think we should ask our parents if we can have one?" asked Ranma.

"They've planned our whole wedding for us up to this point, it would seem asking them would be the thing to do," replied Akane.

"Where would you like to go for a honeymoon?" he wondered.

"Some place nice and romantic like a hotel at the beach," the girl answered, giving a happy sigh in the process, "Or maybe somewhere where we could be alone, just the two of us."

"That would be nice. No one to bother us while we worked on some special training," he added with a smile.

"I thought you'd like that idea,"she told him, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

He returned the kiss as they continued on their way.

Going a short distance Ranma blurted out, "Hear that?"

"What is it?" wondered Akane, straining to listen.

"It sounds like someone crying," he told her.

They were coming up on the Nekohanten and sure enough there was Shampoo and she was bawling her eyes out, sitting in a chair just outside the entrance.

The two teens walked up to the purple-haired warrior and Ranma asked, "What's wrong, Shampoo?"

Not answering right away she instead handed over a letter. The two Japanese teens looked over the letter, but could not read it.

"We can't read it, what does it say?" said Akane.

"It from tribe council," answered Shampoo, "It come today." The amazon sniffed before continuing, "It say elders tired waiting on Shampoo. If no return to tribe with husband or proof I kill Ranma in month..." She started crying again, unable to say the last of her sentence.

"What'll happen in a month?" asked Ranma.

"They...they banish Shampoo," she finally said, covering her eyes as tears continued to flow.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" he wondered.

She looked up at the boy and with a teary-eyed plea she said, "You marry Shampoo?"

"That's something I can't do. I'm marrying Akane in less than 3 weeks," he admitted.

It only made her cry more, "Then what Shampoo do?"

Akane came forward and put a hand on her rival's shoulder, "You have Mousse. Why not go back and tell them you'll marry him? Maybe then you won't be banished."

"Me no want Mousse, Shampoo want Ranma!" argued the amazon.

"It's either Mousse or banishment, because I'm not giving up Ranma, even if it's to help someone out," countered Akane, but not in any angry tone.

The Chinese girl started crying again and blurted out, "Me have no idea what to do and great-grandmother no know either. Last plan was last resort she said and it no work! Me no want be banished!"

Without warning Shampoo ran inside the Nekohanten, crying all the way, leaving Ranma and Akane there staring at her back.

"Poor Shampoo," said the boy, looking back as they started walking again, "I wish there was something we could do to help her."

They didn't get far when they heard a loud clatter. They looked back in time to see a wet duck fly out the door, leaving a trail of water behind it, followed by a flying frying pan and a shout of, "Me no want help from you!"

"I think Mousse stuck his nose somewhere he shouldn't've just now," chuckled the boy.

Getting turned around again Ranma and Akane continued on their way. What they didn't see was Shampoo peering out of the door watching them leave.

'Stupid Mousse,' she said to herself. She was no longer crying as she thought some more, 'He no do that again.' She quietly closed the door and made a phone call.

At dinner Akane asked her father about a honeymoon and if their parents had thought of one.

The man admitted, "That was something we haven't discussed. All we can afford at the moment is maybe a few nights at a hotel in Kyoto or something along that price range. Is that what you want?"

"No, daddy, nevermind about a honeymoon, it was just a thought. We don't really need one, we only thought it'd be a good idea to have one, that's all," replied his youngest daughter as dinner ended.

"It wouldn't be a bother, we can have a reservation made by tomorrow," continued Soun as if he didn't really hear the girl..

"I said 'nevermind', daddy," Akane said sternly, making her father cringe in fear.

Ranma placed his hand on his fiancèe's shoulder to calm her down as Kasumi cleared the table and Nabiki left the room shortly after. Later that evening there was a knock on the middle Tendo's door.

"Come in," she said.

"Nabiki, can I ask you something?" wondered Akane, entering the room.

"You just did, but go ahead," replied the older girl, swiveling around in her chair.

Hesitating with her question for a moment, the youngest sister said, "I was kinda wondering if you'd be able to help me and Ranma."

"With what exactly?" asked Nabiki.

"With a honeymoon. I know I told daddy we didn't want one, but we'd really like to have one," explained Akane, "If we let our parents plan it, they'd just make the reservation to that hotel in the city. While it's a nice thought really, I'd like to be able to go to a beach resort for a few days and not have to worry about any unwanted visitors showing up."

Taking a minute to absorb her sister's train of thought, the older sibling chose her words wisely so not to upset her baby sister, "I'd love to help, really I would, but it doesn't look like I'll be able to this time. Something like what you want would cost a good deal of money that I frankly can't spare. I need every yen I have for the college I'm going to be attending. You understand, right?"

Akane nodded her head a little rejectedly and started to turn for the door as she said, "I was hoping you'd do it as a favor to me."

"And I'd jump at it if I could, you know that," replied Nabiki.

"I know. Sorry to have bothered you," apologized the girl with her head hung low.

The middle Tendo got up and hugged her little sister telling her, "You watch. Something will happen and you'll get your dream honeymoon, I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Nabiki," Akane said, hugging her sibling back warmly.

"Your welcome. Now get out of here, you've got studying to do, don't you?" asked the older girl with a smile, releasing the hug.

"Thanks again," responded the youngest of the two, smiling back as she opened the door.

When the door closed, Nabiki went over to her phone, picked it up and said to herself, "Now that that's taken care of there is one more thing I need to do tonight."

Tuesday came and went and along with it were the last tests of the school year. When the bell rang there was much celebration by not only the students, but the teachers as well. The rest of the week was optional for the studentbody as the teachers finished grading tests and whatnot. Friday was Nabiki's graduation ceremony and it was held in the school's gymnasium. As each senior came up to receive their diploma there were others that would hoot and holler their names as if saying "good job". It was comical for Ranma and Akane to watch as Kuno came up onto the stage with his kendo sword at his side, dressed in a cap and gown instead of his normal kendo garb, as he took the diploma from the principal who was also his father along with a handshake from the man. Of course it was even funnier seeing Principal Kuno dressed in a suit and not the Hawaiian floral shirt and beach trunks he was accustomed to. When it was Nabiki's turn Ranma let out a "Whoo!" before clapping with the rest of the audience. Soun started to cry, watching his daughter as she walked across the stage.

After the ceremony and a few pictures with her in her cap and gown, Nabiki went off to celebrate with her boyfriend and a few of her friends while at home there was a party all set up in her honor, though she didn't know it. With wedding plans taking much of the Tendo household's attention the middle sibling figured there was little in the way planned for a graduation celebration. Kasumi had made finger sandwiches, a bowl of punch and a few trays of veggie sticks and dip as well as small square pieces of cheese, slices of meats and crackers. The only other people besides the Tendos that were in attendence were the Saotomes. Having both families there they got into a conversation about a honeymoon for Ranma and Akane. Again the girl made the point that one wasn't needed and again her father said it wouldn't be a problem to call in a reservation by the next day. Only after the bride firmly repeated herself about not having a honeymoon did the conversations move on to a new topic: when Ranma would officially take over the duties of owning the dojo.

"Pop, can't we worry about it _after_ the wedding?" asked the boy.

"If we get it out of the way now we won't have to worry about it later," countered the boy's father.

"Can't it wait?" wondered Akane, agreeing with her fiancè.

Nodoka agreed too, "It would be better to put this kind of discussion off until they tie the knot."

However Soun went along with his friend, "The dojo is in need of a new owner and Ranma will be that owner soon, it be better he take responsibility for it now rather than later."

Akane's father took Ranma by the shoulder and began to tell the boy what would be needed of him if the need should ever arise, "You will need to maintain a safe and sound atmosphere when owning a dojo, my boy. Keep it tidy and clean. And above all whenever a challenger should come calling defend the dojo with all your strength."

"But I'm not taking over the dojo until we're married," said the boy, repeating his earlier words.

"You will be, boy. So better take the heed of it's old owner to heart. You better defend it with your life," added Genma.

Ranma had been standing there, getting more and more frustrated with the two men and all the talk about him owning the dojo and running it until it finally came to a boil, "Will you two old men get off my back! Maybe I don't want to own the dojo, ever think of that?" and he stormed out of the room.

"Ranma..." said Akane, watching him walk out in a foul mood.

"What did we say?" wondered the boy's father, asking his friend as if nothing was wrong.

Akane followed her fiancè outside into the yard, making sure to keep her distance so he couldn't feel her presence, and she watched him as he climbed onto the roof. She waited for about a minute before she went up after him.

"Ranma?" she asked him, seeing him sitting on the end of the roof with his legs hanging over the side.

"What?" he replied angrily.

She sat down behind him and said softly, "Don't take your anger out on me, please. You're mad at our fathers for trying to push ownership of the dojo on you, on us. I can't understand why they couldn't tell you didn't want to talk about, but you know they're only making sure the dojo will be taken care of when they finally do pass it on to us."

"I know, but with them going on and on with all their rules and what to do, it was just too much to take in all at once, I felt like I was in over my head for a minute there," responded the boy.

"You're not gonna be over your head," she told him, giving him a hug from behind, "Because I'll be here to help you."

"Yeah, I know, thanks," said Ranma, his words coming with a smile.

The couple stared off into the dimly lit streets as far as they could and sat there in silence for what seemed the longest time taking in the view of Nerima nightlife.

That is until Akane asked, "Ranma?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Have you ever thought about teaching what we know to others?" she wondered.

"A little. I've always known that I'd be doing that at some point in my life. Do you mean to other people or to our kids when we decide to have some?" he answered.

Akane blushed a bit when her future husband mentioned the possibility of them having children, but she quickly explained to him, "Well we don't have any children yet, so I was talking about teaching to other people. I don't mean like the Hiryu Shoten Ha or the Moko Takabisha, rather the simplier things like basic defense and offense and stuff like that."

"I'd have to if we're to pay the bills. How else would I earn any money unless I start fighting underground," he told her.

"No husband of mine is going to do anything like that while I'm around," snapped the girl.

"It was only a thought," he reminded her.

"Yeah, a stupid thought at best," she chuckled.

"Come on, lets go back downstaris, the old men are probably wondering where we're at by now," said Ranma, standing up.

Akane stood up with him and the two teenagers headed down off the roof and back into the living room where they find their fathers still discussing about dojo ownership when they notice their children walk in.

"There you are, boy," said his father, approaching his son, "We still have a lot to talk to you about."

"Not tonight, I can't take any more talking about the dojo for the rest of the night. Whatever it is can wait until after the wedding," replied the boy, with an exhausted tone in his voice.

With a defiant sigh, Genma opened his mouth to say something when Nodoka spoke first, "Dear, I think you should listen to your son," and that's when her husband noticed her tap the katana tucked under her one arm with the other.

"Yes, dear," replied the man in a defeated tone.

"You two kids have a wonderful time, we've got to get going on home," said the woman, walking to the front door with her husband in tow like a scalded dog with his tail between his legs.

Ranma leaned in towards Akane and whispered, "I hope I don't ever get to be like him."

The girl gave a laugh and whispered back, "It's quite possible, if I start taking katana lessons from your mother instead of cooking lessons."

A shadow stood against the gate leading to the Tendo home and a voice said, "This looks to be as good a place as any."

Ranma and Akane were spending the morning in the dojo practicing the time away when Kasumi came in carrying a tray with two glasses and a pitcher of lemonade.

"How about you two take a break?" she asked them.

Not having to be told twice both teens took a glass and sat down.

Soun walked in carrying a newspaper under his arm and said, "It's a lovely day out there, why are the two of you cooped up in here when you should be outside?"

"We were going to go outside when we were done here, daddy," replied his youngest.

"Just checking," said the man.

Out of nowhere there was a knock on the front door of the dojo a few seconds before it slid open, "Excuse me?" said a boy about Ranma's age, "Is this where I'm suppose to challenge the owner of this dojo?"

"I am the owner of this dojo," said Soun, "May I ask for your name?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Toshiro Nakamura and I'm here to challenge the master of the dojo," answered the kid.

"What school of martial arts have you studied?" asked the man.

"I've studied many kinds, but none of them I've mastered. My best schools are Tae Kwon Do and Ju Juitsu," replied the young man in a pleasant tone.

To Ranma the kid didn't look like much. The shirt he was wearing was hanging loosely to his body and the shorts he was wearing almost looked too big for him as by how baggy they were. Toshiro didn't look to be over 180 pounds in weight and there was some muscle tone to his arms and legs from the looks of it.

"Well then, young man, I will gladly accept your challenge," said Soun, coming forward.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask. I found these outside, can you tell me what they are?" wondered Toshiro, pulling two broken pieces of wood from behind his back and tossing them to the dojo floor.

"Those are..." started the man, flabbergasted.

His reaction came forth because the pieces of wood had writing on them and together they read, "Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grappling."

"Was it like that when you found them?" asked Akane, for her father was at a lost for words.

"No, it was like that after I found it," replied the young man still in pleasant tones.

"Then that means you broke the sign, didn't you?" wondered the girl sternly.

"What'll happen if I did?" answered Toshiro.

"You'll have to pay for dishonoring this dojo," said Soun, finding his voice finally.

"Give me a break with all that 'honor' talk. The only honor is when you win and I win with any means necessary," shot back the new boy, his tone changing to reflect his new attitude.

"I'll prove there is more to honor than just winning," interjected Ranma, coming forward a step, having heard enough.

"No, I'll deal with him," said Soun, "It is still my dojo."

"I think you should let him fight this battle, old man, because there isn't any way you'll beat me," responded Toshiro.

"We shall see," countered the man, getting into a battle stance, "For dishonoring my dojo I will do my best against you."

"Whatever, bring it on geezer," said the kid, taking off his shirt and tossing it aside, revealing a tanktop and a well tuned chest and abdomen.

Kasumi, Akane and Ranma sat off to the side to watch the match. The boy however was itching to get in there and fight the kid and show him what true honor was. Soun went on the attack with a punch only to have Toshiro weave to the side to avoid it. The man tried again with another punch and this time the kid caught the fist and used a Judo Hip Toss to throw his opponent to the ground. Still holding the arm Toshiro wrapped it around Soun's neck and began to choke him before the man could get back to hs feet. Soon Soun's face began to turn red as he gasped and gagged for air and his other arm flailed away.

When it seemed Toshiro would not relinquish his hold Ranma and Akane helped the girl's father by using a 2-man full body tackle on the kid to get him away from martial arts master.

"What are you doing?" asked Ranma, pinning the kid down on the mat.

"Winning any way I can," replied Toshiro.

"By choking him!" shouted the boy.

"What would you do?" wondered the kid.

"I'd fight him fairly, not by using some cheap, underhanded tactic to win," answered Ranma.

Akane rushed over to her father's side and asked him, "Daddy, are you alright?"

Kasumi was right there with her sister.

Gasping for a big breath, Soun shouted, "I want him out of my dojo! Ranma, I don't care how you do it, just get him out of here!"

"Yes sir, you can count on me," said the boy, lifting Toshiro off the floor and then shoving him towards the door, adding, "You're lucky, kid. If it was me fighting you, you'd be down on the floor out cold."

"Wanna test that?" asked the kid.

"Maybe some other time," replied Ranma, pushing Toshiro out the door, "And don't come back!"

"Ah, this place was a waste of my time anyway," said the kid as Ranma threw him his shirt.

"Whatever, kid, just get out of here," reponded the boy, putting a hand on the dojo door.

"I'll be around if you change your mind," stated Toshiro, draping his shirt over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

"If we meet again I'm gonna make you eat those words," said the boy angrily.

"That's what they all say," replied the new kid in a dismissive tone, walking away.

Ranma shut the door and walked over to Soun, "Mr. Tendo are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," said the man, standing up, rubbing his neck, "That's another rule you have to remember when owning a dojo, my boy, and that is knowing when to get rid of any riff-raff or troublemaking, no-good punks."

"I'll keep that in mind," answered the boy, looking back towards the door.

He couldn't help it, but he was still angry at Toshiro for the total lack of respect at not only Soun but also towards the dojo itself. Out of every martial artist he has ever met they all have had respect for the arts and for their opponent, even the Prince and the Captain fought with it, but this kid he just met showed nothing in the slightest amount as to what real respect should look like. He faked it in the beginning when he challenged Soun, but when it came down to the fight, the politeness from before was nowhere to be found.

Ranma had never seen that much disrespect in a single person in his entire life. Kasumi, who had left her father for a minute, returned to her father's side and handed him what remained of his dojo's sign.

"I've had this sign for over 10 years," he said.

"Can it be fixed?" asked Akane.

"I'm afraid not, a new one will have to be made," replied the girl's father.

Ranma looked down at the broken sign as the anger in him swelled up some more.

'If it means anything,' he thought to himself, 'I'm gonna teach that kid lesson on what it means to fight for something other than just winning.'


End file.
